In A Galaxy Far Away
by murloc rampage
Summary: 11 planets, All with it's own peculiar life. Humans inhabit Sera and look to the stars to expand after killing almost all of the pokemon life on their planet. One intern is stuck with a task to do some research on another planet. After that... who knows what they'll make him do next... Especially since the pokemon are far more resilient.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 Enlisted and Shipped

(Hello old readers, and if you're new, welcome. This is supposed to be my next book/story/bunch of chapters. I decided to do a space themed one because it just seemed rich. I've looked at a lot of the M-rated fanfictions, minus All of the red, ash, gary, blue, you know...the characters I couldn't give a flying (bleep) about, and didn't really see much that had this kind of idea So, I decided to throw Rui in another shit stain just for the fun of it. If none of you have read m work before, I highly suggest Fruits, Spices, and Gardevoir. It starts of like Spice and wolf but the story experiences a lot of twists that changes it into it's own story.)

{Third Person Point Of View}

In a far away galaxy lies a Sun orbited by 11 Planets. The Udalla(Ooo-dah-lah) System. The planets orbit their sun, each bearing life fit for their planet. Here are the planets ranging from closest to farthest.

The first planet, Helios, orbits closest to the sun. This molten rock planet bears life to various Rock and Fire type pokemon. The only thing guaranteed about this planet, is the abundant amount of resources on the planet.

Next, is Gandali(gun-dah-lee). A Planet that's protected from most of the sun's radiation and heat through powerful electromagnetic fields. Every year, it's orbit gets faster by a minute, fueling it's electromagnetic field. The life that thrives here consists of Steel and electric pokemon. Another interesting fact about the planet, is that it's one of two planets that orbit vertically instead of horizontally.

The third Planet is called Hael(hail). It's a Desert world dotted with various Oasis. It's inhabitants are mostly Flying and Ground type pokemon that fight for survival every day. Only sand and heat here with nothing in the inner layers of the planet. Utterly worthless.

The fourth planet is called Plains. It's a lush planet filled with Grass and bug pokemon. The air is so pure with Oxygen that's it's poisonous to humans. The extra amount of O2 is used to make O3 in it's atmosphere to protect the planet from radiation. Prospects are still looking into how valuable the planet could be.

The fifth planet is called Sera. This is the home of Humans, normal Pokemon, and a few dragons. This planet is covered with 20% Salt water, 40% Fresh Water, 25% Forests, 10% Deserts, and 5% Mountains. This planet, the home of the human species, was conquered after the advancement of technology. In the ancient eras, Human knights tried to claim glory and wealth by battling the fierce dragons. After disvovering Space technology, humanity began to overpopulate. Famine and disease became a world wide problem until the governments came together under a united dictatorship. Solar System expansion is a goal they are going to complete, no matter the cost.

The sixth planet, Aura, is a peaceful forest covered planet. The planet seems normal but the inhabitants learned to harness their intelligence into psychic abilities. This planet mostly houses psychic and fairy types. Prospects deem this planet inhabitable but could be dangerous. First contact squad will have to survive and give a detailed report on it's inhabitants. Update, they didn't.

The seventh planet is known as Dakar(De-car). A place shrouded in such dense atmosphere and clouds that the life their have never seen what light is. It's a planet of perpetual all consuming darkness. A place so horrifying and scary that all plans to go there were banned. It'd be suicide. The inhabitants are Dark and ghost type pokemon. All of them are hunters and will feed on human flesh... so says the first and only report. It's also the second planet to orbit vertically.

The eighth planet, Hydra, is nothing but Ocean. An aquatic paradise for all sea life. Mostly Water type Pokemon live on this planet with the occasional ice type near the Ice caps. Since there's no land here, it'd be foolish to try and populate this planet. It's large amount of fish may be a viable resource if we figure out how to get it.

The Ninth planet is Krant. It's a planet with such intense gravity, that it's assumed to be 5 times stronger than Sera. A 200 pound man will become 1000 pounds by merely coming here. Talk about losing weight and hitting the gym, am I right? The pokemon here are mostly Fighting types with a few Steel, Psychic and rock types. This planet is hazardous to all human life. Nothing here is important enough to die for. Avoid at all costs.

The Tenth Planet is Toxin. A planet covered by various poisonous swamps. The poison here help the creatures thrive while killing all alien forms of life. Gas masks do counteract this and are heavily advised. The fruits bore on the trees here are theorized to help advance medical studies by ten years. Samples brought back will be properly paid for. The pokemon are mostly Poison types but share this world with bug types as well.

Then there's the final world, Frost. A world with entire Oceans frozen over from the horrifyingly low temperatures. It's inhabitants are mostly Water and Ice types. Nothing of value here that we know of yet.

That is the Udalla System. A System humans are trying to expand across. Will they succeed? No. The people in charge are just too stupid not to try.

{Rui's Point Of View}

I started to stir in my sleep until a flashlight hit my face. I tried to turn my head to ignore it but I couldn't. Especially when the person holding the flashlight started kicking my bed.

"Wake up Cadet! You're supposed to be up and at 'em ten minutes ago!" My drill Sergeant yelled.

"Ugh, Sir! I'm a part of the research corps! Not the military! I don't need to be up this early!" I complained.

"You were drafted into the military to be a part of the research corps maggot! Whether you like it or not, you are Military! Now get up and give me 50 pushups!" my drill Sergeant yelled.

'God damn it!' I screamed in my mind.

My name is Rui and this is my life now. Currently, I am thirteen years old, White skin, 54 inches tall, short spiky black hair and Hazel Eyes. Several weeks ago, I turned thirteen, the age the draft starts. Those with intellectual promise were drafted into the research corps. Our job is to research the other planets based off of reports and readings from scanners. With that information, we start formulating strategies and tech to help protect ourselves from the planets' hazardous environments. The trouble is, we don't exactly know how it'll work until it's tested. The first planet to be landed on and explored on foot, is Aura. Me, being the most fucking unlucky bitch alive, is forced to go there with the initial team. Why? My mother fucking head Scientist insisted on me going. The bastard doesn't even like me so I know it wasn't a favor. The bitch wants me gone. The only bit of confidence I have, is the fact about 2000 Soldiers are going with me. That is protection I'm very satisfied with at the start. I'm just dead fucking terrified of what we'll find. As a member of the Research Corps, I'm only armed with a pistol. That's some form of self protection but I know that won't matter. Breakfast went by quickly since I had no friends to talk to. Walking into the Research Corps didn't help my day as I say the Scientist I worked under. His smug look gave me all the proof I needed that he was going to be happy to be rid of me. The guy is at least 50 years old with no hair on his head at all. His skull shone like a lightbulb in the sun. His eyes were blue and his skin was almost as white as his lab coat.

"Are you excited for the trip to Aura?" He asked, masking his excitement.

"Yeah. It's going to be a fucking great time. Like that knight who had to slay a Druddigon. You really should come with us. There's room for one more, it's a fucking party down here." I retorted quickly.

He scoffed and started walking by me, "I think I'll pass. Good luck!"

I bit back a rude response, "Pfft. Slimy fuckin' prick. Screwing me over to probably get his old wrinkly ass hands on a young female intern. Sick bastard..."

I started going through my normal routine of looking through reading, statements and other boring things. My Rocket is going to be leaving in 8 hours and I wasn't going to be late for it. Why? A military escort is set up to force me there. With no way around it, I knew it'd be pointless to run. On my free time, I decided to hit the shooting gallery in order to work on my pistol skills. Suicide is always an answer. Not particularly a pleasant or original one, but a choice nonetheless. My drill Sergeant thought it'd be hilarious to give me a good run down. As he called it, A testament for a man. So, my arms and legs were sore, I was being dragged and I have to go to a potentially dangerous planet. ...Greeeeeaaat. As I sat at Lunch, a Soldier decided to sit with me. He looked about 15 years old with short orange hair, pale skin and freckles. He wore the standard green camouflage flak jacket of our military. His pants were the same color with at least 10 pockets.

"Hello sir. Name's Jackson." He greeted.

"Sir? Do I look high ranking to you?" I asked bitterly.

"No but you're supposed to be one of the few in charge. Our job is to keep you safe as you research on the planet Ray." He smiled politely.

"Don't you mean Aura? There is no planet named Ray." I corrected.

"My bad sir. I'm just saying we're here to keep you safe." He assured.

"Seven minutes."

"Huh?"

"That's how long I'll be safe until you all die. Lucky me." I slammed my forehead on the table, "I hate everyone."

"You sure are a pessimist sir."

I looked at him like he was stupid before hanging my head, "And it's down to six minutes. Might as well get laid before going."

"Uh, you can't do that sir. Only Officials of age can do that." Jackson reminded.

"...Sergeant Righty just got promoted..." I whispered.

"Who's that?" Jackson asked.

"Ho... How do you even function?" I asked, flabbergasted by his stupidity.

"Hey, I'm just like every other guy. I time my shots appropriately and kill my targets. I'm just not the brightest crayon in the cereal box."

"...You can say that again." I sighed.

"Why? I've already said it once." Jackson asked.

"Why are you still here!?" I yelled.

"You want me to leave sir?"

"Yes! God! Do I have to write it out for you?" I asked sarcastically.

"I can't read..."

"Fuuuuck! Get out of here!" I screamed.

-Several Hours Later-

I strapped a backpack on with some of my things, "Alright. Toothbrush, Clothes, suicide pills, back up suicide pills, bottles of water just in case I need to take the suicide pills, Combat knife in case the pills aren't enough or there, extra ammunition, And... a journal with a pen. All set."

My drill Sergeant pat my back, "Ready for the trip?"

"All I know, this is going to be one expensive ass funeral to a mass grave." I replied sadly.

"You have 2000 soldiers to protect you. What could possibly defeat that on an alien planet?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure the Prince of Zrack thought the same thing until a Salamence completely murdered his army." I frowned unimpressed.

"Who even cares about history?" He asked.

"...I'm going to go now. I won't miss you in the slightest sir. Good luck dumbass." I replied as I walked past.

He chuckled a bit before giving me an order, "Before you go... drop and give me 50."

"God damn it." I groaned.

After doing the accused push ups, I finally got escorted to the ship we were taking to Planet Aura. The ship itself is huge. It must be the size of an entire military base. I didn't have time to inspect the outside of the ship since the other soldiers were busy pushing me onto the ship. When I got inside, I was a bit intrigued by the layout of the ship. The Flooring is equipped with state of the art gravity plating. When we're in space, they help make the gravity equal to Sera's. I remember reading that without the gravity plating, humans need to exercise regularly in space. If they don't, they lose a lot of muscle mass and that's not helpful for soldiers. They need to be able to hold their equipment. Not become lazy asses. Vent fans are arranged along the walls and ceilings. Florescent Lightbulbs were lit behind the fans, giving an ominous shadow in darker areas. Due to all the metal and lack of paint to help make the ship more homey, it felt like you're trapped in a metal box. I'd hate to be that one guy who's claustrophobic.

-Elsewhere-

"Get me off this ship!" A soldier screamed as the others held him.

"Knock him out!"

"What!?"

"Knock him the fuck out!"

-Back to what's important-

"Hm. I wonder how long it took to build this ship." I said aloud.

A woman walked beside me but she wasn't a soldier, "Seven years. Welcome to the Kelion. The largest Military Spaceship to date. This will be our second voyage. My name's Hailey. I'm the leader of the science team." Hailey smiled.

"Will you be going to the surface too?" I asked curiously.

Hailey laughed aloud, "Of course not. Only the expendable people are going."

"...I hate this story. I hate this story so much." I whispered to myself.

"Don't be so down. You may be expendable but that doesn't mean you'll die... probably." She smiled.

"...I. Hate. All of you." I whispered.

"What was that?" Hailey asked.

"I said, how this ship is amazing. Thank you soooo much for making me feel welcome." I said half sarcastically.

"Your welcome! I have to go do... paperwork and... stuff. See ya." Hailey quickly walked off, leaving me to try and find my way around the ship.

"Warning to all personnel, we're going to be lifting off in just a moment. The first time is always a bit shocking so be ready for the jump." A voice spoke over the intercom.

"This day gets BETTER!" I screamed as the ship suddenly jumped and forced me to lay on the floor.

The force of the take off lasted a couple of minutes until we exited Sera's orbit. Once we were out, I didn't feel anything as I started floating up with the other soldiers. It was... kind of fun. Until Gravity came on and I landed face first on the metal flooring. A nearby soldier asked me if I was okay and I responded with a loud groan into the floor.

"Sir, do you need a medic?"

"Urrrghk." I groaned.

"Are you sure?"

"Urgh!"

"No need to be snappy."

"Uknerg gerhn."

"Fine. Good luck getting up sir."

"That's what she said!" Someone yelled from down the hall.

-1 Hour Later-

I was finally led to my room by a guide, "Here is your room."

"Thank everything ho- ...This is bigger than the room I had on base." I muttered.

"Yeah, too bad it's only for a week." The guide smiled.

"Please. Don't ruin this for me." I replied.

The room actually had space for me to walk around. The bed was an actual bed with a Mattress and everything. The one I had back at base was a plank of wood. A desk sat next to a set of Drawers along the far wall. A brand new computer sat on the desk with a touch screen and holographic keyboard. The walls were still made of metal with no paint. Three vents were present in the room, one overhead with two on opposite walls. After the guide left, I took the liberty of checking out how soft the bed was. The verdict, so damn soft I fell asleep instantly. When I woke up, dinner was being served but I didn't know where the mess hall is. I looked at the computer and decided to check it out. Maybe it'll have a map of the ship in its hard drive. When I turned it on, the screen immediately lit up and had three files on screen. One was a list of rules and included a map to help new members find their way around. The other two were files on Planet Aura. If I tried to do anything else, the computer would say invalid. I guess they restricted complete access to the ship's computer. I wanted to access the ship rules first but... the Intel on Aura interested me.

I started talking to myself, "I did research on Aura but only through scanner results and initial reports. The first team that went there did vanish after their first report. That would explain why they'd send 2000 troops this time..."

The file wasn't a detailed report, it's a vocal report from the first contact team, "Day 1, 13:00 hours. We landed on Aura today and... it's beautiful. We hypothesized that the Forest Planet would look just as or more beautiful but... being here... standing on the grass... taking in the air... It feels... like home. Like I'm still on Sera. With the extermination of all pokemon on our planet, we don't really know what they're like. I hope to examine one of the specimens he... Wait... I thought I saw something. Must've been my imagination."

"Hm... that's abrupt. He was so fascinated by the planet but suddenly changed his tone. He had to have saw something... wait, there are two more recordings.

"Day 1, 16:00 hours. Billy disappeared an hour ago. He went deeper into the forest and hasn't come back. I want to be optimistic but... I know we're being watched. Something is studying us when it should be the other way around. I theorize that our arrival drew a lot more attention than we thought. Shock Pods are too loud to use for these expeditions. I suggest we find a way to get on a new planet quietly in order to avoid detection from the native life. That way we don't... Billy? What are you..? Oh my god. It's his head... just his head! Where's the rest of him!?" The recording cut off.

"...I should just avoid this third recording. I really should but..." I clicked on the third entry.

"(Static) (Murmurs) (Louder Static) (Crackles of Flames) (Static) (Chewing) (End)"

"Well... that was useful." I glanced at my backpack, "...I am so glad I came prepared to KYS as soon as possible."

I clicked on the other file and saw it was a detailed report made by the person that recorded the audio logs. It was made an hour after their initial arrival. It describes that the fruits bore on the trees help give life on the planet their powers. The fruits aren't poisonous to humans but are extremely addictive. It's unknown what the long term effects are but the short terms effects are apparent. Billy ate one, despite my pleas not to. After a couple of minutes, he started sweating and itching as if going through the first phase of withdrawal. As I began to breath freely, I started to notice... an almost mint flavor and smell to the air. The native life here thrive off the fruits and I believe they may be vegetarians. If so, direct interaction may be needed in order to fully understand what we're dealing with. I'd also like to make a formal request for some soldiers. We need more help. We don't have enough information to be complete sure we're safe here. Dr. Bendon out.

After reading that report, I started skimming through the rules until I found the map. Without a printer, I studied the map and tried to memorize it as best as I could. The Cafeteria is five floors in total with enough room to fit every person on the ship. My stomach growled loudly, earning my attention and forced me to take action. Luckily, I was able to find the cafeteria and eat like a pig since the food didn't suck. While I sat there, three other scientist interns sat with me.

"Hello." They greeted.

"Expendable interns as well?" I asked with a half frown.

"Sigh. Yes." They all groaned.

"Yeah... that's why I prepared my backpack with plenty of ways to kill myself." I shrugged.

The intern next to me look offended, "Kill yourself but that's a sin!"

"Idiot, I'd rather take my own life than suffer to the unknown." The intern across from me argued.

"Yeah... a lot better..." I whispered as they began to argue.

(That's the end of the first chapter. Please favorite, follow or review to support the story.)


	2. Ch 2 Planet Aura

Ch. 2 Planet Aura

(Welcome back, thanks for all the support on the first chapter.)

{Rui's Point Of View}

It's been five days since we've left Sera and I got accustomed to my room quickly. The thought of barricading myself in this room crossed my mind several times. I would like to live on this ship forever due to the nice room and above par food. My only problem is the public showers... that's still such an embarrassing thing! They could have at least made separate stalls! Not to mention one of them had a problem with their translator. I've never had an argument with an automated machine until that day. Needless to say... it was embarrassing. It was made worse when a girl walked over and spoke in the language the translator was stuck on. I never felt so embarrass because she was hot, like a 10 out of 10 hot.

Enough about that, I was currently playing chess against a fellow intern when someone began to speak over the intercom, "All interns report to the Research Lab's meeting room. I repeat, All interns report to the Research Lab's meeting room please. Thank you."

"Hah! That makes this a draw!" The intern I was beating yelled.

I moved my Queen to D7, "You wish. Checkmate bitch." I smirked.

He kicked the table, "Fuck!"

-10 Minutes Later-

All of the interns were present in the Research Lab's meeting room. It was styled after a board room in a big business. Since all of the interns were here, I was able to sum up what they all looked like. There were about 17 guys and 8 girls ranging from 13 to 15 years old. The average height is about 4 foot 9 so most of us were short. The hair color was either blonde, brown or black... pretty boring. Hailey, on the other hand, wasn't boring. Her hair was a bright blue that extended past her hips. I don't know how I've never noticed it but I'm kicking myself now. She looked like she was in her late 30's with lightly tanned skin. She stood at 5 foot 3 with piercing blue eyes that matched her hair. Currently, she had a white lab coat on with black shorts underneath.

"I've called you all here because I wanted to talk to you all about this assignment. How many of you have gone on the computers?" Hailey asked.

Most of us raised our hand but I spoke up, "Is this about the audio logs?"

Hailey spoke the truth, "Yes. The first research team went off the radar 4 hours after arriving on the planet. I won't sugarcoat it, you all might die."

Everyone started murmuring, "So we're sacrifices?"

"I love how the government always has our backs."

"I'm hungry."

Hailey quieted everyone down before speaking, "Quiet down everyone. This time we're sending in 2000 soldiers to secure the area. They'll kill everything and I mean everything. The pokemon are dangerous. It's unclear what they can do but we theorize that they're a race of hyper intelligent psychic pokemon. Do not, under any circumstances, make contact with one. If you do, you're compromised. We'll have no choice but to shoot you down on sight. No questions asked."

"We're just interns. What do they expect us to do?" A female intern asked.

"Simple, help get Alpha, Bravo, Charlie and Delta set up. Look," A hologram of Aura came up in the middle of the room. Four dots were marked on separate Land masses on the planet, "Top left, Alpha, to the right, Bravo. Bottom left, Charlie, across, Delta. Simple. 5 of you will be assigned to each camp with about 500 soldiers. Once the camps are set up, we'll drop in some more reinforcements. That's when Phase 2 starts, expansion. We'll secure and build large scale bases on the surface to ward off pokemon attacks." I interrupted her.

"Um... this sounds more like a plan to invade and populate this planet. I thought this was research driven." I half frowned.

"You can call it what you want but we're doing this due to the planet being a class 2 threat until further notice. Before colonization can be established, all threats must be neutralized. That's what makes our research important. We need to get rid of anything hostile to us. If our camps get overrun, a shuttle will patrol the planet regularly to try and find survivors. If you find a way to get a message off world, send it to signal 385. Once the message is received, the shuttle will report back to HQ and send help. Problem is, it'll take a week for anything to show up. If you can survive that long, then we'll send a ship to the surface in order to save you." Hailey instructed.

"...I almost don't believe you." I whispered.

"You look like you want to say something." Hailey crossed her arms and glared at me.

I sighed and started getting hypothetical, "Okay, let's say we go to the surface and everything falls apart. Do you really think they'll send help for one person?"

"Yes." Hailey replied quickly.

"Liar. They'd sooner eat shit than do that. If someone tried to save us, it'd cost millions of dollars. To make it worse, we're expendable. This entire shuttle plan is a way to build moral by giving us false hope. Sorry but I'm not falling for it." I scoffed.

"Great! You can go down first with Alpha Squad." Hailey smiled.

"..." I stayed silent.

"Anyone else?" Everyone stayed silent, "Good. Now, it's imperative that all of you try to study the land. Take samples of fruit, plant life and try to figure out what makes them special. We don't know much about life on this planet but the reports say the fruits gave its inhabitants their powers. Knowing why will help us in the long run. The one DNA sample we have, showed us that the DNA on this planet has a Triple Helix. Humans and life on Sera have a double Helix DNA structure. If we run more tests, we could prove that the fruits react specifically to Triple Helix DNA sequences." Hailey explained until I raised my hand.

"Isn't that obvious?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Hailey asked back.

"Well, the fruits were obviously grown on the planet. It has a triple helix DNA sequence. So, wouldn't it be obvious that it'll affect the things on that planet and not affect aliens? Just saying, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out." I answered simply.

"Hm. You're right. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, 'cause you're here." Hailey smiled.

"Damn... burned." A nearby intern murmured.

'I hope every single one of you, gets a rusty pipe shoved up your ass.' I thought angrily.

"So, any questions? No? Alright then. After the drop, supplies will land near your position. In it will include tents, food, water, and other supplies. By other supplies, I mean basic microscopes, Radio, cameras, voice recorders, and pencils with paper. Yes, you're interns and our expectations... are extremely low but if one of you, beside him," she points at me, "Shows some promise, you could get promoted. If so, you'll be given a free ticket off this planet."

"I'm starting to feel like this is a prison. If so, I've done nothing wrong." I sighed.

Hailey ignored me, "We're arriving in three hours. Make sure you're ready."

"Water please!" Someone handed me a bottle so I could drink some and spit it out, "Three hours!? I thought we had three days left!"

"Great... now we need to clean the table..." Hailey face palmed before saying, "We made good time, the week was an estimation. Maybe you'll live if you stop complaining, take a chill pill, and just do your job."

"That's easy for you to say! You get to stay up here, cozy and safe while we're down there. We have to sleep on the grass floor!" I complained.

Hailey raised a brow, "Shouldn't you be used to that? Basic made you sleep on the floor regularly. Wouldn't this bring back fond memories?"

My mouth dropped at how stupid that sounded, "No one wants to remember Basic!"

"He's got a point..." Another intern whispered.

"I think this is a good time to end the meeting. Alpha Squad drops in three hours, get ready. Oh, and good luck." Hailey chimed.

I stopped everyone from leaving by saying, "Wait, you never explained how we're going to the planet's surface."

"Shock Pods." She answered simply.

"What exactly ARE shock pods?" I asked.

"Shock Pods are small pods made of metal that can be dropped from orbit, hit land and the person inside won't die. There's a storage compartment behind the seat. To access it, you just need to press a green button along the right side of the pod. Now please, get out." Hailey explained.

"But what-"

"Get out!" Hailey screamed.

-Three Hours Later-

I stood beside four other interns with about 500 troops around me. A man, probably a Sergeant second class, was barking orders at us. Personally, I didn't care what he had to say. We're screwed. The room we were in circled the entire bottom of the shit. The Shock pods lined up on the wall with name's lit up over them. Most were open with some being inspected by engineers. I saw my name and slightly shivered at the fact I'm really being sent to my dead.

"Now, you fucking dickweeds are going to drop in a couple minutes! Most of you have gone through the simulation! Now, for those that haven't, you will drop in, secure the area and wait for supplies. Then, you will set up base camp until further orders are given! Is that clear!?" He asked.

Everyone saluted but I saluted with only my middle finger up, "Sir yes sir!" no one noticed though. Sad...

"Good, now line up!" The Sergeant second class yelled.

I walked over to my pod and stared at it with a sigh, "First drop?" A soldier next to me asked.

"Yeah. I'm nervous. This thing could explode or something." I replied with a nervous smile.

He pat my back, "You'll be fine."

'Yeah... or not...' I thought bitterly.

A female voice rang throughout the area, "We'll be over the drop zone in ten minutes. Everyone, man your pods."

"I'm going to hate this." I whispered as I opened the cargo compartment and put my backpack inside.

When I closed the cargo compartment, I got inside the pod and sat down. The cap started to come down and closed the pod. I heard the clamps lock in as air began to circulate. I looked around the pod to only see barely an inch of space for me to move around. I'd really hate to be that one guy who's claustrophobic.

"5 minutes until drop. Remember, don't panic. If the pod's cap malfunctions, the emergency release buttons are on the top corners and bottom corners of the pod. Air will filter through the pod regularly to avoid suffocation. The first time is always bumpy. Enjoy the ride."

'Did... it just say to enjoy the ride? We're dropping from orbit in a metal box!' I thought angrily.

I looked through the small rectangle visor to see other soldiers going into pods across the room from me. The Engineers inspected my pod before giving me the thumbs up. A seatbelt appeared and binds my body, arms and legs tightly to the seat.

Then I heard the female voice again, "Dropping pod in 3, 2, 1. Bye-bye."

The jump was sudden as I gripped two hand bars near my hands. I watched through the visor as we dropped towards the planet. A couple of stars shone brightly until we entered orbit. The pod started heating up from the force burning up the air but suddenly stopped. The pod released a parachute to slow down the fall. The sky changed from blue to dark gray as Lightning crackled. We must have dropped in the middle of a storm. That's not good. As rain hit the pod, it made it harder to see since it got blurry. From the little I could see, we were landing in the middle of a forest. Several other Shock Pods were already landing with more near them. I tried looking for other pods around me but I couldn't see any. Then, the parachute was dispatched and my pod was in free fall. I gripped the arm bars tightly as the pod fell faster and faster from the gravitational acceleration. Then, my pod hit the ground and almost made me rip from the seatbelt because of the force. I panted hard as I tried to recollect myself. The seatbelts unlocked themselves as the pod's clamps unsealed itself. Then, with a bang, the cap exploded off the pod, allowing the rain in.

"You've gotta be kidding me. My first time on this planet and it had to be raining. Thank god I always wear a Sweater and Sweatpants." I murmured as I pulled my hood up.

I took my first step out of the pod and inspected the area. I couldn't see the other pods so they must have landed already. The pod must have made a loud impact due to the crater in the ground. The forest was a much lighter green than the trees on Sera. Even the bark was a bit green but mostly brown. Fruits were grown on several branches and resembled Pears but... weren't. There was something off about them. I couldn't put my finger on it but I just knew. I then thought of the dangers this world has. If there's anything around, it'll probably come inspect the noise. I better not be here when it does. I quickly got my backpack and started running through the forest. I needed to reach the other pods before I become 'compromised'.

-20 Minutes Later-

After 20 minutes of running, I finally encountered another being. Luckily, he was human but pointed his gun at me. It was a standard issue Assault Rifle. He stood at 6 foot 1 with dark skin, brown eyes and black curly hair. He wore a green camouflage jacket with a green muscle shirt underneath it. His pants were the same color and wore large black boots.

"Whoa! Calm down bro!" I yelled in shock.

"Oh, sorry." He lowered his gun, "Know where the others are?"

"I saw a lot of the pods land that way. I was heading towards it." I replied.

"Alright. Come on then. We need to move before something dangerous comes along." He replied, nudging his head to the left.

I smiled and allowed "Alright, you have the bigger gun, so you take point."

"Alright. Come on." He agreed.

I followed close behind him with my pistol out in case anything goes wrong. While walking, I heard a bush shake and pointed my weapon towards it. I didn't see anything and noticed it move from a gust of wind. The rain started to soak through my sweater and chilled my skin. We needed to find the others or some shelter. Honestly, I'd rather find the others because one soldier is not enough. I want a small army between me and the wildlife here. Then, I heard a snap as the soldier in front of me began to scream. I turned to see a vine wrap around his leg and lift him into the air. He began to shoot wildly, making me hide behind a tree to dodge the incoming fire. He eventually dropped his gun and started panicking from being upside down.

"Calm down!" I ordered.

He took a few deep breaths before replying, "I... sorry about that."

I came out from behind the tree, "Don't worry. I have a knife, you can use it to cut yourself free." I opened my bag and took out said knife, "Here."

He quickly took it, "Thanks."

I stood there waiting as he reached up and cut the vine. When he dropped to the floor, I helped him up and took off the vine. When I did, I noticed something particularly strange. The vine was tied. Someone made this trap.

I decided to bring it up, "That's not good. Someone made this trap."

"What do you mean sir?"

I gave him my reasoning, "I mean this." I showed him the vine, "It's tied perfectly. Not to mention the position. Perfectly camouflaged. I know it's raining but even if it wasn't, you still could have stepped on it."

"You think the others did this?" he asked.

"No. There's no pod nearby and it's far too soon. The others are scattered about. They have to look for each other first." I answered.

"Alright then we really need to pick up the pace."

When we started walking, we eventually found three pods that landed near each other. The soldier was excited at first but I noticed something on the ground. It was blood. Most of it was washed away but some still remained. Not only that but the grass was disturbed as if... something was dragged away... Oh no.

"We need to move, now!" I ordered.

"You don't have to tell me twice but which way?" He asked.

I looked around until I saw some footprints in the mud. When I pointed it out, we started heading that way until we found another soldier. He was hung with several bullets shot through his head. A pistol laid on the ground but not under him. I picked it up and noticed three bullets missing.

"Judging from the position of the gun, whoever killed him stood her to shoot him point blank. Then left the gun here as if it didn't matter. I'm guessing a pokemon did this, not a human." I said aloud.

The soldier started freaking out, "Oh my god... we're fucked man."

"Please, calm down. I know you're scared but so am I." I placed my hand on his shoulder, "We can make it. Trust me."

My words seemed to put him at rest. "Okay sir."

'Yeah right. I'm just bullshitting myself now...' I thought quickly before leading the way.

"How do you know so much?" He asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"About the blood, footprints, and gunshot stuff." he clarified.

"I took extra classes during basic to have some forensic knowledge incase I needed it." I responded.

"Well, I'm glad it's helping. I don't know what I'd do if I was alone out here."

"Probably make a condo out of sticks and call it a dildo." I joked.

"Pf, whatever man."

"Why are you a soldier?" I asked.

"Too dumb to do anything else." He answered simply.

"Huh. First time you've seen some kind of action?" I asked.

"Yeah... I just want us to get out of this alive."

"Yeah. Me too." I stepped into a clearing and felt my jaw drop.

In the center laid about 100 bodies. All fresh. That's a fifth of the manpower already dead! How did this happen!?

"Wait... who piled the bodies?" The soldier asked.

"I don't know but that's not-" I was cut off by distant gunfire.

"They must be nearby. Come on!" The soldier yelled before running towards the sound.

"Hey! Wait!" I yelled as I ran after him.

The gunfire began to die down until we finally found a group of living humans. They encircled a pokemon that laid on the ground twitching.

"Ala...ka...za-" They all started shooting it with their assault rifle.

After the last bullet of their clip was dropped, they stared at the now dead swiss cheesed Alakazam, "...I think it's dead."

"Did that thing kill all the others?" I asked as we approached them.

"No. We just found it alone. The radio is mostly static but reports of arms fire have come in. It's safe to say about 25% of the army is dead. The meeting point is about 10 Km from here. We might want to start moving now." A female soldier told me.

"Lead the way. You're soldiers, not me." I shrugged.

As we walked, I could sense we were being watched. Whatever it was... I think it was watching me specifically.


	3. Ch 3 Alpha

Ch. 3 Alpha...

{Rui's Point Of View}

Our group ran through the forest, hearing more gunfire. The amount of gunfire was staggering. An entire war was going on. The floor was littered with bodies of both pokemon and humans. Most of the pokemon found dead were human like except they had large eyes with red iris. Their heads had a kind of bladed mohawk with a sharp red blade sticking out of it's chest. Bullets were embedded in it's skull and chest.

"Hold on." I ordered, stopping the group.

"What's wrong?" A female soldier asked.

"I just want to study these bodies. HQ needs to know what we're dealing with. It should help the other squads." I replied.

"Good idea. That way our deaths aren't meaningless." A soldier agreed.

I inspected the pokemon's body and eventually distinguished it's gender as male. A thin green latex like cloth covered most of the body with the exception of some white. As I touched his arm, the elbow extended into a blunt blade. How does it work? I ran my finger on it but the skin wasn't cut. If it doesn't cut then what's the evolutionary point? Then I went to his mouth and opened it to a gruesome sight.

"That's just what I feared..." I whispered.

"What?" They asked.

I showed them the pokemon's sharp teeth, "They're carnivores or at least Omnivores. I can't tell because I'm not an expert when it comes to pokemon dental records. Some of the teeth are flat, specifically the front 8 but the rest are all sharp flesh tearing, meat grinding teeth." I explained.

"Sir... that... kind of makes them like humans. Look at it. Two legs, a head, omnivorous like us, and it can think. Remember the vine trap?" The soldier I originally paired up with mentioned.

"You're right. We need to keep moving. I've done all I could."

They all nodded before going towards the sound of gunshots. I stayed in the middle of the pack until we were attacked by freaky Mime pokemon. They tried shooting them but a barrier started blocking the bullets. The mime was swirling its hands in a circle like...

"Wait! Don't waste your ammo! Use a flashbang!" I ordered.

"Shield your eyes!" A soldier yelled as he threw one.

When it went off, the mimes started screaming as they covered their eyes, "Mr! Miiiiiime!"

My eyes were ringing in pain as I watched the mime pokemon get destroyed by our squad's assault rifles. When they were dead, we went to inspect the bodies. One of the soldiers laughed at them for being mime pokemon. When it was all clear, we started moving again. The gunfire began to die down and I feared the worst but it never came. We finally linked up with the rest of Alpha. Turns out, they improvised to make a suitable. Using grenades, they knocked down trees and used them to make barricades. The trees are immune to all of the pokemon's attacks. It must have to do with the trees being of this world. The pokemon here do look physically frail. If they can't use powers on the trees then that explains why the forest is so large. Most of the pokemon that were dead looked like that pokemon who said 'Alakazam' like a magician. Only... younger. Some of the Mimes were there and a new body was found. This own had a yellow body and held a pendulum in its hand. When I tried to take it, I found the hand still clenching it, even though the pokemon was dead. Just to be sure, I pulled out my pistol and shot it in the head. After that, I tried again and found it still difficult to remove. Eventually, I stepped on its hand and yanked the pendulum out. I inspected the small stone ring on it and found tiny symbols. What could they mean?

I didn't get to inspect it more because a Soldier approached me, "Are you one of the science team?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why? Where's the rest of the team?" I asked.

"You are the team. The other four ended up dying from friendly fire. I hate saying it but you're our only hope to get this done." he replied, patting my shoulder.

"Damn it... when are the supplies coming in?" I asked.

"About 8 hours. It's really bad here, We're down to our last mags. We must've killed a hundred of them but they killed hundreds of us." He sighed.

"Count how many soldiers we have left. After that we'll huddle and figure out what we'll do next." I suggested.

"Got it. Everyone, form u-" His head suddenly exploded.

I jumped back in surprise as his blood splashed onto my face. Some got in my eyes and blinded me as I curled up, rubbing my eyes. I heard gunshots go off as another wave of pokemon attacked us. When I could finally see again, I noticed most of our soldiers shooting each other. Why? Why are they..? I then noticed one of those yellow pokemon swinging its pendulum in front of a soldier.

'They can hypnotize people by swinging their pendulum in front of them!' I thought quickly.

I looked around until I saw another pokemon of that bladed mohawk type. He used his elbows like a sword and cut my soldiers down mercilessly. I noticed his eyes were glowing as his elbow blades cut through flesh like paper. Then, he was shot in the leg, staggered and got hit with a barrage of bullets. One if those yellow pokemon looked around and saw me but I shot it in the head with my pistol. I am so glad to have taken target practice. I got up and tried to be with the other soldiers but they just kept dying as wave after wave of pokemon attacked. Eventually, we ran out of ammo and things went south fast. We tried using our guns as melee weapons but ended up getting overwhelmed. I tried to hit that green mohawk pokemon but it easily pushed my arm aside and punched me in the nose. I felt the bone snap as the punch broke my nose and had me sprawl onto the ground. I held my bleeding nose in pain before listening to the screaming get cut off. I looked around to see all the other pokemon were dead except for a few mohawk pokemon. Then came a new type that... slightly looked like the mohawk pokemon... just a lot more feminine. They wore a white dress that covered the bottom half of their body. I tried to get up and run but felt the back of my legs get cut. I fell onto my stomach in even more pain before looking behind me. I saw one of those Mohawk Pokemon approaching me as I started going through my backpack. I was able to pull out my suicide pills, and the back ups, but he kicked them out of my hands with surprising speed. He grabbed my backpack and ripped it out of my hands to toss it aside. I tried to get away but another pokemon stepped on my back. I turned my head and saw a mohawk pokemon raise its foot before it stomped on my face, knocking me out.

-1 Hour Later-

When I woke up, I found the cut on my legs and nose healed. I tried to move my hands to feel it but quickly realized something. My arms and legs were tied behind my back. I did my best to roll and look around. I saw small tents and a large fire surrounded by those dress pokemon. They were cooking something in the fire and it made me sick. They were cooking human meat and eating it. I saw one of the holding a human arm and, with sharp teeth, bite into it. I could also hear the rip in flesh as it pulled back with a chunk of meat and blood. It licked up the blood in bliss as it ate with bloody teeth. I felt panic rise in me as I began to understand how serious this situation is. I'm a prisoner to human eating pokemon... Why didn't they kill me? Do they want to punish me for all the pokemon we killed? If so, how? Will they cook me alive? Cut my limbs off? Hypnotize me into cutting myself until I die?

'Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.' I started hyperventilating as panic took over.

I struggled against the restrictions in a vain effort to free myself. One of them noticed and got up to approach me. My heart almost skipped a beat with each step it took as I tried to roll away from it. Eventually it stepped on me and smirked. In its right hand was a half eaten arm and forced it near my mouth. I rejected the offer instantly, only to get it pulled away and replaced with a punch. I glared up at it and saw it offer the arm again.

"I'm not eating that. I'm no cannibal!" I yelled defiantly.

It never stopped smirking but did decide to leave me alone and join the others. I used this newfound time of freedom to inspect my surroundings to learn as much as I can. The first thing I did learn is that the dress species is both male amd female. Two were currently mating furiously in the open. So far only the dress and mohawk species were around me. With the small tents and bonfire, I'd say they live in camps. That's most definitely new. The fact that they eat humans is a horrible thing to discover. A group of the dress species were busy tying vines into nooses for traps. That proves they are predators with a hunter's prowess. A pile of fruits laid in the middle of the camp and I watched a few take some fruit with the human meat. Omnivores, check. God, who am I kidding, I'm dead. Why am I even studying them? They're going to cook me up, eat me and shit me out. I'm going to fertilize the fucking land! I can't believe this is happening to me! Couldn't they have just killed me!?

"Garde!" A dress pokemon yelled.

Three more approached it, "Voir?"

"Gardevoir gar." It replied.

'Huh... Gardevoir... That's what I'll call them.' I thought to myself.

I watched as the three Gardevoir approach me. I shivered a bit as they grabbed me and started dragging me. I tried to fight but I couldn't do much to resist them as they moved me into a tent. A Gardevoir in there was busy cutting up human body parts with a Meat cleaver. A very... rusty meat cleaver. Maybe they stole it from the original science team. They dragged me over to a wooden table, threw me on and untied my arms. I furiously struggled, trying to resist as they held one arm down and beckon the Gardevoir to come over. I watched it come over with a grin and licked the cleaver. I started crying as I begged them to not do it. I knew they didn't care or understand me.

"Please. Don't." I begged.

It raised the meat cleaver and slammed it down, cutting off my hand. I screamed in pain and tears as my body spasmed from the horrific torture. I watched as my severed hand still twitched and move until I blinked and notice it wasn't cut off. The meat cleaver hit the table but missed my arm. The Gardevoir started laughing at me cruelly as I noticed I pissed my pants from how horrified I was. They must have used their powers to create such a vivid illusion. They forced my arms back and tied them together again. I hung my head, still crying, as they began to drag me back outside. The other Gardevoir and mohawk pokemon looked at me. I broke down and just couldn't stop crying. Most of them had a neutral expression before going back to what they were doing. They dropped me off near the bonfire and high five each other as they left me. My crotch and legs were freezing from the liquid going cold. To make it worse, I really needed to take a shit.

"This... Sniffle... is so fucking unfair. They pick on me instead of anyone else. Any fucking one else. But no. They pick me. Why am I not surprised. I mean, my life was certainly heading in the right fucking direction. Yeah! Let's send Rui to planet Aura and let him get tortured! Sniffle... why aren't they just killing me. Stab me. Shoot me. Make my head pop off. Please, don't just torture me like this." I said to myself in anger and humiliation.

The Gardevoir left me there for an hour before trying to offer me human meat. I rejected it and couldn't hold back my tears as I expected an assault. The assault came swiftly as they hit my with the cooked arms and legs. One brought over some boiling water and poured it on me. After rolling around screaming for a few minutes. They brought ice cold water and dumped it on me. I laid facedown in the dirt, swearing to god for what he's done. I was soaked and nightfall came. The chill blew over me and I couldn't stop shivering. I was freezing and knew I'd die of hypothermia if I didn't get some kind of warmth. I began rolling towards the bonfire but felt threatened by the Gardevoir's stares. I decided to ignore them and rolled until I was next to the bonfire. The smell of decaying and cooked human flesh was nauseating but I did my best to ignore it. The warmth felt good. I laid my head down and turned my face away from the fire. I was tired. Really tired. With a low yawn, I fell into a deep sleep.

-The Next Day-

When I woke up, I smelled awful. The smell of urine was clear and disgusting. I think it even bothered the Gardevoir since they stayed away from me. I was glad about that but I really needed to shit. Couldn't they at least let me do that?

Two Gardevoir were flirting with each other near me. They talked with deep blushes until one kissed the other. I looked away in disgust as they licked blood from each other's lips. The bodies they're cooking now must be fresh. The rigor mortis stage should have happened by now with all the dry dead blood. I did my best to ignore them until something kicked me. I turned my head to look up the best I could. It was one of the mohawk pokemon. It glared at me hatefully before stomping on my binds. He grinded his foot cruelly, trying to make me suffer. When he stopped, he began to kick my ribs hard enough to bruise them. After a couple kicks, I felt one snap and allowed myself to scream. He finally stopped and walked away with a smug look on his face. I did my best to keep myself from screaming. I took deep breaths with happy thoughts but the pain was just too persistent. I banged my head on the dirt in frustration until I was flipped onto my back. Seven Gardevoir were over me and healed my broken rib with a strange light from their hands.

"...Thank you." I whispered, trying to hide my appreciation for one fucking thing.

Three of them grabbed me and picked me up. I hung my head, letting them drag me to a nearby river. I thought they were going to drown me but when they untied me and started stripping me, I had other ideas. I kept struggling against them, which was probably why they brought 7 of them, as they took my shirt and pants off. When they took my underwear off and forced me into the water, I decided to fuck their day. I think you all know what I finally released and man did it feel so good to do. Was it a good decision? No. Was it worth it? Yes. Fuck these Gardevoir. After beating the shit out of me, literally, they forced me to wear bloody clothing from a dead soldier. It was his muscle shirt and shorts. I didn't even get boxers to wear underneath it. Talk about feeling the breeze between my knees. When they tied me up again and dragged me back, I found myself forced into a tent. A Gardevoir in there looked saddened until I realized there were several Mohawk pokemon injured on... beds? Wait a minute... tents... beds... Those fuckers. They stole the supply drop.

"You monsters stole our supplies!" I yelled.

The Gardevoir smacked me, "Gardevoir!" she pointed at one of the injured pokemon.

"Yeah, he's hurt. What about it? Do I look like a doctor?" I asked.

"Gard?" it tilted its head in question.

The others shrugged, "Look. You can't understand me but please just kill me." I said aloud.

"Gardevoir." it frowned in confusion.

They pushed me forward and removed the bindings from my wrists. I looked at them all and noticed how hard they were focusing on me. I looked at the Mohawk pokemon and noticed a single bullet hole. I tried getting them to understand by holding my fingers an inch apart and pointing at the bullet hole. They were confused at first so I had to do it the painful way. I did my best to remove the bullet and show it to them. The process hurt the Mohawk pokemon more but eventually earned him comfort. After pulling out the bullet, they healed the wound to stop the bleeding. I pointed at the bullet and the holes. They nodded, seemingly understanding what I was saying. After an hour, we healed all the pokemon from the bullet wounds. Sad part is, when we finished, they still hurt me. I was stupid to think maybe I can get them to like me, that way I can get out of here. I just wish I could understand them or vice versa. When they were finished beating me, they dragged me to another Gardevoir. Only this time, it was distinct from the others. Her eyes were a blazing sapphire blue. The second we looked at each other, it was like she could see through me. They dropped me off and I laid there as she circled me.

"Garde devo vor?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

She turned away from me, "Vedo vor dev rov."

"Excuse me?"

"Vedogv darv gedovoir gev." she said as she turned back around to look at me.

"Look. I have no idea what you're saying." I replied in confusion.

The Gardevoir started getting angry, "Vexdegar! Gardevoir va dargev!"

I sighed hard before winging it, "Gardev gar?"

"Gardevoir gardev gar? Devo garde vor." She blushed.

I don't like this. What the fuck did I say? It was just me and her.

"Garde?" she asked.

I shook my head no, "Gar."

She looked angry, "Garde gardevoir! Gedo gar go 'Gardev Gar' geved Garde!"

I frowned, tearing up, "I have no idea what you're saying.'

She grabbed my shirt, forcing me up to scream in my face, "Gedo Gardevoir! Voir devo Gardevo Gardev Gar! Gi! Garde! Go! Gard!"

I started crying, "Garde?"

"..." she straddled my crotch.

"What are you doing!?" I demanded.

She smirked at me, "Gi Garde Go Garde."

"What?"

She laid on top of me and smirked, "Gardevoir." She whispered before kissing me.

My eyes widened in shock before turning my head to break the kiss. She forced me to keep my head still before kissing again. I didn't want this but she had all the control since I couldn't stop her. She tasted like blood, probably from eating human meat. It was disgusting. I felt like I betrayed my entire race because of her kissing me. She's going to rape me and I can't do anything to stop her!

Then, a Gardevoir came in, "Gardag! Gardag!" it yelled.

She immediately stopped kissing me with a huff, "Gardag?"

The new Gardevoir nodded and pointed up, "Gaev gi giy." he reported.

The blue eyed Gardevoir looked at me disappointedly before caressing my cheek with an evil smirk, "Gardev Gar Gedoi." she whispered.

I didn't need a translator for that one. She whispered that she's going to continue this later. The only thing I wonder is, what did the Gardevoir mean when it pointed to the sky. Are more humans coming or is it something else? Also, what the fuck did I say earlier?

(Fun fact. Rui said, "Want to fuck?" to the blue eyed Gardevoir. Hahahahaha! He should have stayed quiet the fucking idiot!)


	4. Ch 4 Extraction

Ch. 4 Extraction

{Rui's Point Of View}

-3 Days Later-

I think I offended the Blue Eyed Gardevoir. By think, I mean know. She's personally doing her best to humiliate me. Yesterday, she forced me to eat human meat by manipulating my mouth with her powers. Just going to say the obvious but it tasted like shit. I think half of it was decayed to make it worse. I spent twenty minutes puking it back up and ended up laying in my own puke. I could barely move because of the bindings. The warm, disgusting bile stuck to my skin and filled my nostiles with the stench. Thankfully, they did bring me to the nearby river and wash me off. I still had a bit of the stench on my skin but it was better than before. My stomach felt horrible from lack of nourishment. I was able to drink water from the river but I haven't eaten anything. I could feel my body breaking itself down to prolong my life. If my shirt is off, you could easily see my ribs. I was like a skeleton with layers of skin. I needed help. Honestly, I was desperate for anyone's help. I can't take it anymore. I don't even know what they want out of me! They just kick me around for fun! Like a barbarian tribe torturing captives for entertainment. I have nothing to give them and they just keep me around. My original hypothesis, is that they're torturing me for revenge. I quickly discarded that idea since they did do something for me. They bathed me and kept me clothed. As I laid near the village bonfire, I looked up at the sky as best I could. It was clear without a cloud in the sky and I thought I saw... wait... is that a shock pod? A loud pop rang throughout the area and startled the Gardevoir.

"Gallade?" A mohawk pokemon asked.

I saw the blue eyed Gardevoir nod towards the others, "Goir." She replied.

I think about 90% of the camp left to head towards the shock pod. Then I began to realize something. Where's the children? There hasn't been a single child throughout the camp since I got here. Could this be a kind of staging area? If so, wouldn't that mean they're part of a military? These pokemon are a lot smarter than I thought. That explains the random bits of violence against me. Was I a trophy to them? A memoir of how they destroyed our first squad on the planet. These things are far too dangerous to allow to live. Not to mention all the other kinds of pokemon. Some time passed but they returned without any bodies but carried some of our squad's supplies. That must have been our supply drop. I thought that was supposed to be dropped the day we came here? The Blue Eyed Gardevoir looked at me and brought over a small box. When she opened it, I noticed some chocolate and candy in it. She picked one piece of chocolate and waved it in my face, making me try to bite it. I missed the bite but kept trying because I was so desperately hungry. With a giggle, she brought the chocolate to her lips and ate it.

I glared at her angrily, "I hope you get cancer!"

She looked like she raised a brow, "Garde?"

"I hope you die like the bitch you are, you cunt!" I screamed.

She smirked at me before sitting in front of me. Her blue eyes were fixated on me as she took another piece of chocolate and licked it. Her tongue looked blood stained but some chocolate began to coat it. She offered it to me but I turned my head in frustration. Her hand retracted and put the chocolate into her mouth. I laid my head on the dirt and sighed in depression. A chocolate piece floated in front of me and hovered to my mouth. I didn't budge until it hit my lips and I quick bit it. I hungrily chewed on the chocolate, savoring the sweet flavor. It tasted so fucking good but I needed real food. Not candy. I heard the blue eyed bitch get up and left me alone for a bit before coming back. I looked at her to see a bottle of water. She opened it and forced me to drink some. I didn't object since I was still thirsty. After pulling the bottle back and capping it, which I found surprising, she smiled at me.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I asked, confused by her two faced nature.

"Gardevoir. Gair gardev gar." She blushed.

"...What? What the fuck are you saying!?" I yelled.

"Gedo Gardevoir gar." she replied.

I started crying from frustration, "What the fuck are you saying!? I can't understand what you're saying at all! Just stop!"

She pulled me into a kind of hug. Did what I say yesterday flatter her? Is this like a mating ritual where she rapes, kills then eats me? What the fuck is wrong with these things? Her hands rubbed my back as she forced her shard into my chest. Not inside it but into it. I could feel heat radiate off it as she rubbed it against my chest. She stared into my eyes with a light blush.

"Why won't you fuck off!?" K yelled.

She smiled, completely oblivious to what I'm saying as well, "Gardio var Beh voa."

"Kill me." I whispered.

"Gardevoir?" Another gardevoir asked, interrupting the her.

The Blue Eyed Gardevoir let me go and walked with several other Gardevoir into a tent. I laid there unmoving, feeling my heart drop from depression. There was no way out of this. The only way out... is if someone tries to save me from the Gardevoir. I started crying even more than usual as I laid there. I used to be afraid to die but after being trapped here, now I can't help but want it. That Blue Eyed Gardevoir is going to make me her pet. All over me saying Gardev gar. Why did I even try communicating with them when I didn't know jack shit about their language. What are they going to do next?

I heard someone approach me but didn't see anyone, "Sh. I'm here to save you."

I whispered back, "Oh thank god."

"In about three seconds, a bomb will go off. That should attract their attention long enough for me to extract you safely." He whispered.

"Wait, I thought they said that they'd kill anyone who's made direct contact with them. Doesn't that make me compromised?" I asked.

"Yes... but we're out of options on how to gather Intel. You've spent time with them. You should know more about them than anyone else. That's a risk we have to take." he answered.

I waited until a loud explosion erupted from the distance. The sun was setting in the direction of the explosion. All of the Gardevoir and Gallade instantly ran towards it. They take bait rather easily. That could be useful information. The mysterious fellow saving me, picked me up with ease. He threw me over, what I assume was, a shoulder. Even with the added weight, he was able to run with impressive speed.

"Did HQ send you?" I asked.

"Yeah. After Alpha, Bravo, Charlie and Delta went dark, scouts were sent to investigate. They found the bodies and... what some of the pokemon here do with them." he answered.

"Did anyone else survive?" I asked.

"Only 1 other and he committed suicide shortly after being saved." he answered.

"Lucky bastard." I whispered.

I felt him pat my back, "I know it's easy for me to say this but you're lucky. You're being saved. Even if you went through hell, surviving this should prove your worth. Not to mention the Intel you could provide."

I sighed, "I just want some warm food, a bed to sleep in, and a nice fucking shower."

"My scanner indicated that you were 4 days away from dying of starvation."

I was surprised, "Four days? I'd have to suffer four more days before I'd die?"

He answered quickly, "Yeah. How long have you been a prisoner?"

"I'd say a week. That's my best guess." I responded.

"Well, now you can leave this world for good. HQ is calling it quits. This planet is far too dangerous to populate. We'd have to prepare a large invasion force to wipe out all life on the planet. That's far too costly for a colony to be set up." he explained.

"What worries me more, is how the pokemon here respond to us. Yes, they eat us but something was strange about their behavior. They're not barbaric. To be honest, it's more likely that they have a military set up. Not like ours of course but for themselves. When those pokemon captured me, I could tell they did it because they wanted an extra piece of revenge. A trophy to kick around and mock." I replied.

"I think you should save your findings for the higher ups. Right now, we may want to stay quiet or risk drawing unwanted attention." he warned.

I nodded in response and stayed quiet as he brought me to a nearby area. He stopped and must have been looking around for pokemon. I didn't know why he was stopping here since there was nothing but grass. Then I heard something click as a small hatch opened up in the air. The man saving me, walked up a now visible metal walkway up into a ship. The hatch closed as we entered the hull of the ship. The man who saved me, put me down and turned off his invisibility. He wore a pure black sleek armor system that covered his entire body. On the helmet was a large V shaped visor that allowed him to see. He stood at 6 foot 2 and I had no idea what he looked like.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We leave. This ship is able to go in and out of orbit stealthily." he replied, going towards the pilot seat.

The inside of the ship was made of the same sleek black metal. Several handles, buttons and seats were laid out inside. However, with its small size, only a couple of people could fit in here. I walked over to the pilot's seat and notice there were three monitors, over a hundred buttons and a radio surrounding the pilot seat. As he sat there, his hands pressed a variety of buttons as the ship began to turn on. There was a seat next to him so I quickly sat there and clicked in my seatbelt. While going up, one of the monitors showed that the Blue Eyed Gardevoir was watching us leave. That wasn't normal. If the ship is invisible, how is she looking at me through the camera?

He must have noticed my sudden discomfort, "What's wrong?"

"That Gardevoir... she was staring directing at me." I whispered.

"I think you're just imagining things now. You're tired, hungry, and really fucked up. You deserve some rest." He replied with a chuckle.

I watched as the Blue Eyed Gardevoir turned to leave, "Yeah... I hope so." I whispered.

The ship flew higher into the air, almost turning into a flaming bullet. Then, I felt completely weightless. After we left orbit, we immediately went to the ship.

"Kelion, this is Phoenix. I have one survivor; requesting to dock." The elite soldier spoke into a radio.

The radio began to talk back, "Copy that. You are free to land Phoenix."

"Your name is phoenix?" I asked curiously.

"No. The name of the ship is Phoenix. I'm just Scout." Scout replied.

I raised a brow, "Scout?"

"Every elite soldier replaces his name with the corresponding corp. I'm part of the scouting and infiltration corps. That's why we're called Scouts. Simple." Scout shrugged.

"Are there other Scouts on the planet?" I asked.

Scout nodded as he began to dock the ship inside a large white metal hangar, "About 70 were sent in to try and save the survivors. 15 went to Alpha while the other 55 split up to search the other sites. The 14 other Scouts helped distract the pokemon so I could save you. Their ships should be coming back up soon. Hopefully there'll be some good news."

He slowly descended until it landed firmly on the ground, "I doubt it. Those pokemon are no joke."

The Hanger closed as gravity was turned back on. We got out of our seats and left the ship. I was greeted by Hailey holding her nose.

"Good lord! What is that smell!?" She demanded.

"Me, needing a shower and some new clothes." I replied simply.

"Request accepted, good god get the fuck out of here before you attract space flies." Hailey groaned, running off to get some fresh air.

"Ah, just as lovely as ever." I sighed sarcastically.

"Seriously, take a shower. A long shower." Scout whispered as he pat my back and started walking away.

-2 hours later-

After taking a long shower, I reported back to Hailey. If I'm honest, I wanted to cuss her out. The bullshit I went through was awful. However, I stuck with my better judgment and decided to be as calm as possible.

"So, what happened?" Hailey asked.

I stated the obvious, "Everyone died."

"Yeah, we know that but... screw it. Detailed report, now." she ordered.

"I'll just summarize it. We dropped onto the planet. We ended up scattered. I found survivors. We tried to survive. They all died. I got captured. I was beaten, tortured, nearly raped, forced to eat human flesh, and humiliated regularly."

"Forced to eat human flesh?" Hailey asked.

"The pokemon on this planet eat us. They cook our meat and eat it. Apparently, they must find out skin, meat and blood delicious." I replied.

"Jesus... they're barbaric. We never thought the inhabitants of this planet would be like that." Hailey whispered.

"They're not barbaric. That's what scares me." I replied.

"What do you mean?" Hailey asked, scratching her chin.

"They can think for themselves. They HAVE a language. The camp I was captive in had no children, it's safe to say it was a military outpost they made out of our supplies. They learn very quickly. When I was forced to show them how to remove a bullet, they mirrored it with a kind of expertise I could only dream of. These Gardevoir are dangerous." I explained.

"Gardevoir? What are those?" Hailey asked.

I began explaining, "They're humanoid pokemon that have green hair, usually red eyes and stand at 5 foot 3. They can be male or female. They wear a white dress with a green top and a red shard sticking out of their chest and a bit on the back. The green top covers their arms and hands. Their legs are thin and pure white like snow. I don't really know what kind of powers they have. I do know that they kept me as a trophy. They wanted me there to ferment and remind them of their victory. In their language, Gardevoir is a word they seem to revolve around. I just wish I knew what they were saying."

"You say they usually have red eyes. Was their a different one?" Hailey asked.

I answered quickly, hoping to avoid talking about that particular Gardevoir, "Yes. I don't really know if she was a leader or not but her eyes were blue."

"How do you know she was female?" Hailey questioned.

Now I felt like I was being interrogated, "I don't know exactly why but she began making... advances... towards me. Overall, it was... horrible... to say the least. I think she was trying to get me to submit but I refused."

"Mmhm..." Hailey eyed me.

"When will the other ships be here?" I asked.

"The last one just docked. HQ is ordering us to pull out unt-" She stopped as the power suddenly went out.

"Uh... what was that?" I asked.

The power came back on, "That's... not normal." A soldier whispered.

"Get on the comms, we need to find out what that was." Hailey ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Three soldiers replied before leaving the room.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." I whispered.

"It's probably just a minor malfunction." Hailey replied.

A female voice began to talk over an intercom, "Fire on level 3, 7, 8, and 37. Life support is down in sectors 15, 23, and 31. No survivors. Warning, alien life present in the docks and parts of the ship. All available combat units, neutralize the threat. All levels of force is authorized."

"...Really. Just a power malfunction!?" I yelled.

"Just go back to your room! We'll handle this! I'm calling for more reinforcements from HQ!" Hailey yelled.

"Fine!" I screamed.

I started heading back to my room until I heard an explosion from nearby. I began to run as fast as I could with several squads of soldiers running through the halls. How many pokemon got on board!? Only 70 ships came back with enough room for... 5, maybe 6, pokemon. Worst case scenario, only 350 pokemon are on board. That's not enough to take over the whole ship... I hope. I could hear gunshots and grenades going off. It sounds just like the day we landed on Aura. Only, we should be winning. If not, this would be bad. Really bad. The pokemon on this planet could use our own ship to invade Sera. Maybe there's a self-destruct button somewhere. If not, then losing is not an option our soldiers have. I got back in my room and barricaded the door. While sitting on the bed, I stared at the door intensely. After a couple of minutes, all the fighting died down. Hesitantly, I got up and unbarricaded my door. I looked into the hallway and didn't see anyone. I went to another door and opened it, only to be met with the Blazing blue eyes of that Gardevoir. I stumbled back in shock as she smirked at me. Her face said it all. It read, 'Oh, did you think you could get away?' and I couldn't believe it. How did she know I was here!?

"N-No! There's no way this is happening." I replied.

She spoke with a very elegant voice, "But it is happening."

"You... you spoke!" I yelled in astonishment.

"We learn very quickly. Now tell me... what is this place?" She asked.

"Fuck you!" I screamed before running away.

She shook her head, "Running away won't help! I'll always find you!"

I sprinted down the hallway until I felt some kind of force grab my leg. I tripped onto the floor and did my best to crawl but couldn't. I looked back to see the Blue Eyed Gardevoir walking towards me. I still tried to get away but could barely move. Two soldiers appeared at the end of the hallway but they ended up shooting each other. I couldn't understand why until I looked at her eyes. They were glowing a bright blue as she smirked at me.

"What is your problem!? Why can't you just fuck off and leave me alone!" I screamed.

"I'm not letting you get away. We beat you fair and square. We deserve to own you." she told me.

"Why are you so fixated on me!?" I demanded.

"You're our second human trophy. My. Human trophy." She started to grin.

I started crying, "I don't want to go back there with you!"

She smacked me, "Shut up! You're going back with me and you WILL be mine forever."

I glared at her, "Go kill yourself Gardevoir."

"That's not my name." She glared.

"I, do not care. Hey look, soldiers." I said looking past her.

"Sorry, not falling for that. Night night." She smiled before knocking me out.

When I woke up, I was back on planet Aura... with the gardevoir standing over me. She had a knife ready to cut me and as she lunged, I screamed. I ended up waking from a dream, screaming in my room. It was just a nightmare, I fell asleep while watching the door. ...I need a vacation.


	5. Ch 5 Subject 1078

Ch. 5 Subject 1078

{Rui's Point Of View}

I woke up with a jolt and found myself in my room on the ship. I must have dozed off while watching my barricaded door. The power was out so I was stuck in darkness. I heard loud knocking and looked at my door in fear.

"Anyone in there?" A soldier asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"The threat has been handled. When the power comes back on, report back to Hailey." he told me before leaving.

I laid on my bed and sighed in relief, "Thank god that was a nightmare. Could you imagine if they could learn that quickly?" I asked myself aloud.

After an hour, the lights turned back on and a female voice spoke over the intercom, "Attention, Engineers report to your commanding offices to help make repairs. Rui, report to Hailey in the Research Lab."

My stomach growled, "I could go straight there... or I could get a sandwich."

I decided to get a sandwich from the cafeteria before going to see Hailey. I really couldn't give less of a shit what she says. When I got to the Research Lab, Hailey was pissed. However, much to my surprise, she wasn't pissed at me. She was pissed that some soldier brought her the wrong drink. This high class bitch needs to get fucked and brought down a peg. Mm. Sandwich.

"Finally, you're here. I've got some good news." Hailey smiled.

"Good news? I'm really hesitant to ask but what's the good news?" I sighed before finishing my sandwich.

"We captured one of the pokemon that got on board." Hailey chimed.

"Great! How many did we kill?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" Hailey replied.

"How many did we kill?" I repeated.

"Well... you see... we kind of... didn't get to kill any of them. The pokemon hypnotized a few of our scouts and allowed a few of them on the ship. The one we captured was trying to get into our computers. Then the power went out from the damages the others caused. Unable to get out quietly, since most of our troops in the area surrounded it, it surrender. The strange part, is that it surrendered like a human would. By putting it's hands up and made no sudden movements. The rest got flown back to the surface of Aura by our hypnotized Scouts." Hailey replied.

"Isn't that more bad than good!?" I yelled in shock.

"No. The ships are out of fuel by now. That means the Scouts are useless to them and are most likely dead. Either way, we now have a live specimen of one of those... Gardevoir, I think you called them that, for study." Hailey replied.

"Alright. Go study it." I smiled.

"You're the expert here on Gardevoir. You do it." Hailey shot back.

I was flabbergasted, "Pf, mah, wha... How am I an expert!?"

"You studied them more than anyone else has. That means you know the most. Therefore, expert." Hailey smiled, smirking halfway like a smartass.

"...You're a fuckboy. Know what? I'll do it but you have to at least watch. As our leading scientist, I don't think you should be sitting on your ass doing nothing. Especially when we have such an amazing opportunity." I retorted.

"Ugh. Fine." Hailey begrudgingly agreed.

"I'm glad we can reach a compromise. Now, let's go study this bitch." I finished and allowed Hailey to bring me to our prisoner.

The Gardevoir in question, was strapped securely to a chair. It sat there unmoving inside a pure white room with 5 soldiers around it. Outside the room was an observation room that had a window stretch around the entire room. This allowed 360 degrees of constant vision. The confined Gardevoir had a Blindfold securely over its eyes. A light bruise formed on its cheek from our soldiers knocking it out. The moment I entered the observation room, the blind folded Gardevoir's head turned towards me.

When I noticed, I asked one of the nearby researchers, "Does it know we're here?" I asked.

"It shouldn't. It can't hear, see or smell us."

"Well... that's why I asked. Look at it, its head is following me. It's like it knows I'm here." I replied with a worried tone.

"If it knows, there's no point hiding in here then sir."

"Yeah..." I shot Hailey a dirty look, "Especially since I'm a Gardevoir expert."

I entered the room and told the soldiers to relax. Hailey had them leave the room while I approached the Gardevoir. Hailey stood next to me while I decided to check its gender. It spread its legs almost eagerly as it revealed itself to be female. I pulled back quickly and looked at the Gardevoir.

I reached for the blindfold but Hailey grabbed my hand, "What are you doing?"

"I need to make sure of something." I replied, pulling my hand free.

I pulled the blindfold up to reveal her eyes and immediately noticed they were blue. She blushed as I pulled the blindfold back down and left the room. Hailey looked at me in question before following me out.

"What's wrong?" Hailey asked.

"That's the blue eyed Gardevoir. The one I told you about. That thing needs to be put down, now!" I demanded.

"We can't. Subject 1078 is the only specimen we have. Plus, there's no need to freak out. It's perfectly calm and we have plenty of soldiers to kill it. As an added bonus three more ships are coming here as well. All suited up with heavy military tech and personnel." Hailey reassured.

I looked at the blindfolded Gardevoir for a sec before sighing, "Fine. What's our next step?" I asked.

"We could try talking to it." Hailey shrugged.

"Ugh. You're useless." I sighed before going back into the room.

"Well, you never know what will happen." Hailey frowned, following me in.

I decided to study something that interested me, "So, Gardevoir, what is this?" I asked, mostly as a joke, while rubbing her chest blade.

I noticed her body jolt up as she suddenly tried to suddenly break free. I pulled my hand back and watched her pant as she calmed down. I put my hand on it again and got the same reaction. Her movements got more violent as I rub it. Then I heard a gush as the floor got wet.

"...Clear up on aisle 4." I joked.

"So... what did you learn from basically torturing her?" Hailey asked.

"Listen Sweet cheeks, don't try to be an angel here. You're way worse than me. Also, this appears to be extremely sensitive. I think she orgasm quite violently. ...Someone get a fucking mop in here!" I ordered.

A janitor came in and mopped the mess while Hailey talked to me, "I don't think we're getting anywhere."

I threw up my hands, "Jeez, ya think? Look, all I know about these things is that they're similar to humans, have powers and apparently love the taste of our flesh cooked at an even temperature of 350 degrees!"

"No need to yell, we could try untying it. You know, set it free." Hailey suggested.

"I... wait..." I looked at Hailey, observing her, but I didn't notice anything strange.

Then I walked over to the blue eyed Gardevoir and took off her blindfold. Her eyes were still glowing but turned off quickly. I frowned at her and shook my head. Then I decided to try something. I held out my hand and placed it on her cheek, gently caressing it. When she blushed hard, I took my hand away.

She stretched her cheek out, still trying to touch my hand, "Gair." She almost begged in a low whisper.

Hailey was holding her head in pain as I crossed my arms, "Finally, you speak. Please, talk to me in your native language." I told her.

Her face didn't change but the blaze in her blue eyes showed determination, "You know what, maybe we should just kill her. She just gave me a killer headache."

"...I think I figured it out." I responded.

"What do you mean?" Hailey asked.

"You said she was trying to hack into a computer right?"

Hailey gave me a questioning look, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, after being captured she hasn't said or done much right?" I asked.

"Yeah, so what's your point?"

"Well, to me, it looks like they want information. Like a craving. They want to learn but they're also hunters. They must have stolen information from the first contact team. The soldiers were all brain dead while... the other interns were killed in friendly fire! They took me because I had information!"

"If they're psychic, couldn't they just take your memories?" Hailey asked.

"Maybe they can't. When I was captured, they forced me to show them how to take out a bullet. New knowledge they could use to help their survival from us. Could the fact that I know more than the average human make this Gardevoir fixated on me?" I theorized.

"Maybe it likes you." Hailey suggested.

"Yeah, more like for dinner... wait." I knew what the answer was but decided not to say it.

"What now?" Hailey asked.

"Get the guards to stand outside this room. I'm going to untie her arms. Only her arms but I'm also going to examine her before that." I told Hailey.

With a nod, Hailey left as I ran my hands on the Gardevoir's shoulders and arms. It watched me with a light blush as I figured out that the green is just a type of clothing. Small round bumps were present with the chest blade between them. I decided to pull the green fabric down in order to verify that it indeed had breasts. It's skin is 100% pure white with bright pink nipples. I pulled the fabric back up and looked into her eyes to see a glare.

"Hey, don't be mad at me. Your kind stripped me multiple times you bitch." I reminded.

She did a kind of pout, "Gardei."

"So, you can understand me." I smirked.

She looked confused, "Garde?"

I scratched my chin, "I'm starting to think in your language, most question based statements start with either G a or g a r. Then the following letters represent the word. Like... a question mark before the question starts." I theorized.

"Voir?" she asked but I saw the slight sign of a smirk.

'Now she's trying to throw me off.' I thought, "Want me to touch this again?" I threatened, pointing at the chest blade.

She did her best to extend her chest, egging me to do it, "Voira."

"Hm. Voira. I'm thinking that means go ahead."

I was about to touch it but then I heard a sound. It came from her slim stomach. I decided to rub her stomach and felt it moving because she was hungry. I looked at her with a smirk as she looked aside angrily.

"Looks like someone is hungry." I chuckled.

Her blushing face looked at me almost begging with a tear, "Gar gedio gevior ardo?" she whispered.

I smiled at her, crossing my arms, "You probably begged me to get you food. Oh sure. I'll get you some fucking food. Like you got me food!" I screamed in her face.

I couldn't stay mad at her as she sniffled. With a long exasperated sigh, I ordered someone to get me a plate of food. Something with meat and vegetables. When he came back, it was a plate with Tauros steak, rice and mixed vegatables. I started cutting up the steak before eating a bit.

I looked at her horrified expression, "Oh yeah, you wanted some right?"

She just looked so sad I couldn't mess with her. That's completely unfair. Why can't I torture her but she can do it to me? I started feeding her and began to notice how happy she was. She ate the food eagerly and made me question what she liked. Did she like human meat or just any kind of meat? Come to think of it... the Tauros has a dual strands like humans... Then the addictive nature of the Aura fruits to humans... Could it just be addicting to them like it is to us?

"Alright, time to free an arm." I said to myself.

When she finished, I decided to untie her left hand slowly. I watched her intensely as I did and made sure she made no sudden movements. When it was freed, she stretched it slowly before waving at me with a smile. I held out one hand and watched her hold out hers.

"You good? Not going to attack me?" I asked.

She just poked my hand with a finger, "Voia." she stuck out her tongue.

I pointed to myself, "Rui." I told her.

"Vorui." She bit her tongue.

"Try saying it in my language. Rui." I repeated.

"Rooie." She tried but failed.

"Rui." I repeated, losing patience.

She smiled, "Rui."

"There you go. So you do learn quickly. You?" I pointed at her.

She pointed at herself, "Garoi?" She asked.

I nodded, "Voi." I tried using what I learned.

It must have worked because she answered me, "Voi Silvia."

My eyes widened, "Hm, so they have names..." I whispered.

"Garde?" She asked.

'That probably means what.' I thought to myself before saying, "Gar Silvia?"

She nodded before sighing, "Voi gardev gar."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

She rubbed her area, "Voi gardev gar."

I grabbed her hand, stopping her, "Enough. I think I get what it means now." I put her hand back on the chair to tie it back down.

She sighed in disappointment as I restricted her again. I looked back at Hailey to see her nod before coming back into the room.

"I think it's official. She likes you." Hailey smiled.

"Yaaaay. I have an alien girlfriend. Let me celebrate with a KYS in my shower." I replied sarcastically.

"No, this is good. We can use this to our advantage. She doesn't want to hurt you at all." Hailey reassured.

"Trust me. She won't hurt you either. Go ahead, pet her." I smiled.

"Okay." Hailey extended her hand only to get it snapped at hatefully by Silvia, "Ah!" Hailey screamed, jumping back.

I snapped my fingers, "Dang it. So close." I whispered to myself.

"You bastard!" Hailey yelled.

I shrugged, "You trusted me." I caress Silvia's cheek, "Still, this affection isn't healthy."

"I think you should find out how they mate." Hailey smirked.

"Already did. They do it openly and furiously." I answered matter-of-factly.

Hailey flipped me off, "You are a giant shit."

"I think the Gardevoir thought the same thing when they first showered me. Ah... shit times, shit times." I sighed.

"I never should have sent you down there." Hailey sighed.

"Jesus Christ! Ya think? I knew you had a brain... somewhere." I chuckled.

Silvia stared at me sadly, "Gardei..." she frowned.

"I think she wants you to free her." Hailey stated.

"...Oh, you're still here. Who are you anyways?" I asked.

"Oh go fuck yourself!" Hailey yelled before leaving.

After the door closed, I sighed happily, "Ah. Silence. The best kind of music."

Silvia looked at me still, "Gardeiv?" she asked.

I pointed at her hands, "These?" I asked.

She nodded, "Voiai."

"Well... what are you planning?" I smirked.

She smiled at me, "Voirad."

I thought about and said fuck it, "Well, you have been a good girl so I'll be nice."

I untied her arms and allowed her to move them. Then she immediately went for her legs to free them. I was going to react but I decided not to in order to see what she's really like. She was very nice before and I need to prove she's either dangerous or friendly. After freeing her legs, she stood up and stretched a bit. When she was done, she stood in front of me and hugged me tightly. I decided to hug her back, trying to be nice until she started kissing me. That's when I began trying to push her away but she used her powers to keep me there. I heard the doors open as the soldiers came in, ordering her to back off. She pulled back after licking the inside of my mouth. With a smile, she sat back on the chair and nodded towards me. She got what she wanted for the day and now that she had her fun, she was ready to be tied down. I did it and found myself strangely calm after having my face assaulted. I think it came from her but that's something to study tomorrow. When I placed her blindfold on, she laid back and started sleeping. I went to the other room and saw Hailey in there.

"How was it?" Hailey asked.

"She didn't taste weird. I think it was her lunch but she tasted normal." I replied.

"Well, I wonder what HQ will think of this since it's been recorded." Hailey said aloud.

"Probably to kill me. Who knows." I shrugged.

"You're strangely calm about all this." Hailey noticed.

"Yeah. Eh. I'm not old enough to have sex with a human so... wait, what the fuck am I saying?" I realized.

"Are... you okay?" Hailey asked.

"I... don't know. I need to lay down and get some grub. I'll see you tomorrow Hailey." I replied before leaving the room.

Silvia was smirking in her sleep though but no one seemed to notice.

-Cafeteria-

I sat alone as I ate and collected my thoughts. The new information on Silvia and her species was a great start. Her affection will most certainly be useful but her powers worry me. Her language has started to reveal key grammatical points. Gar for questions and vo for answers? Maybe? I'm not entirely sure but it's a start and that's better than nothing. How far her affection goes is evident. She wishes to mate with me. Why is another question but when I first talked to her, I must have asked her to mate with me. So, I unintentionally made the first move on an alien female that could have killed me. What was I thinking?

"She can say my name so I wonder what else I can teach her. She can certainly teach me a lot about herself and her language. If I can learn their language, maybe peace can be brokered between us... or we'll kill them all. Either way, I don't give a fuck." I spouted out as I drank my orange juice.

Then my thoughts went back to how... nice it was to talk to her. Yeah, she was under my thumb this time but it was still nice. Her kiss was a lot more human this time then on Aura. Her body is extremely human like in the reproductive parts. Can they evolve quickly to change appearances?

"Hey Alien lover!" A soldier across the room yelled.

I tried to ignore him until a cup hit the back of my head, "Ow! What the fuck man!?"

"How did her lips taste!" He yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"Her vagina you alien fucker!" He clarified.

"It tastes like your mother!" I retorted.

"Funny! Considering you've never kissed a human girl!" He yelled back.

I flipped him off, "Whatever!"

"Don't worry man. We understand. When you're so undesirable, you try to fuck anything with a vagina. What's next? Linoone?"

"..."

-30 minutes later-

"And you are going to clean every FUCKING FLOOR until it's spotless! Do you understand me!" A drill sergeant screamed.

He was crying, "Yes sir..."

I left the cafeteria with a smile, 'You know... it's the simple things in life that makes me happy.' I thought to myself before going back into my room.

While in my room, I went on the computer and began to write a journal about what I've learned. I saw the old files on Aura again and felt bad for the first contact team. I wonder how long it took for them to die if they were held prisoner. Oh well. Time for bed. I have another study date with Silvia.


	6. Ch 6 Our Next Stop

Ch. 6 Our Next Stop

{Rui's Point Of View}

I woke up from a security alarm. Turns out, one of the ships controlled by the Pokemon was trying to dock. I met with Hailey prior to the clearance for the ship to dock. When it did, our soldiers secured whatever was inside. A possessed soldier and a rigged explosive that was wired wrong. I assumed the soldier rigged it wrong on purpose but I wasn't sure.

"What do you think Hailey?" I asked.

"I don't really know. You're the Gardevoir expert." Hailey shrugged.

I gave her the finger, "Go eat your mom's ass." I retorted.

She grimaced, "Ugh. The only thing you and that have in common is how distasteful that is."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm guessing you want me to examine the bomb to 'accidently' kill me?"

"No. I want us to go talk to the possessed soldier. He's in the same room as subject 1078." Hailey replied.

I looked at her and asked, "Why? Isn't that dangerous?"

She answered me by saying, "No. The soldier is unarmed and restrained. As an added precaution, she's been blindfolded."

"That still won't stop her from knowing my exact position." I shivered a bit.

"That's not too creepy. Compare that to your time on the planet's surface." Hailey countered.

I had to give her that one, "Good point."

"Ready to commence the study?" Hailey asked.

"Sure. Why the fuck not? I didn't have breakfast and totally don't want some pancakes." I replied sarcastically.

"Great. Let's go." Hailey smiled.

"I... look. I'll be nice. Can we please just get some breakfast first?" I asked nicely.

She held her head before saying, "I'll order a soldier to get you some. It might help subject 1078 to get more attached to you."

"Aw... but I don't want to share my food..." I whined.

"Don't be such a baby. You're an adult. Act like one." Hailey glared.

"I'm 13." I countered.

"Yeah? And?"

"Just... bring us to her damn you." I closed my eyes and sighed in defeat.

-10 Minutes Later-

As I entered the outer observation room, I noticed subject 1078's head pick up. I knew her real name and I'm going to use it but I need to think of her as a subject. Something to study. To learn and exploit. The Possessed Soldier struggled against his restriction. A muzzle was forced over his mouth to keep him from screaming.

"Status report." Hailey declared.

"The soldier has been restrained. The bomb is currently being looked at by our engineers. Subject 1078 has been stable but we've noticed her stomach has been vibrating." A woman near the entrance reported.

"Bathroom." I stated.

"What?" Hailey asked.

I looked at subject 1078 to see a determined frown, "She needs to use the bathroom. Suggestions?"

"We could bring her to a nearby bathroom or you could. If you lead her while soldiers patrol in front and behind you. It should be safe." Hailey answered quickly.

"Why me?" Everyone looked at me unimpressed, "Oh yeah... I'm the main character and life revolves around making me miserable. How could I forget? Well, fuck me. Let's get this over with." I sighed aloud.

Hailey and I entered the room first before the soldiers, "Rui."

"Well, we're certainly making progress." I chuckled.

Subject 1078 tried to copy me, "Maging... process..."

My eyes widened, "She's too intelligent." I whispered.

Hailey whispered into my ear, "She's calm right now. We need to use this to our advantage. You know she won't attack you and the breakfast is on it's way. Do this and it'll be waiting for you."

I hung my head, "Great... Silvia." Subject 1078 lifted her head, "We're going to bring you to the bathroom."

"...Garde?" Subject 1078 asked.

"Oh right. You don't completely understand me." I whispered before petting her head.

I started getting Subject 1078 out of her restrictions. When she was freed, I grabbed her hand and started leading her. The soldiers were the real guides, however. The bathroom incident was... kind of weird. I couldn't let her use the women's restroom and well...

"What the fuck is that!?"

"A pokemon is in the bathroom!"

"Why did my gun have to jam today of all days!?"

"Wait! There's enough room! Run around her! She can't stop all of us!"

"Yeah..! You first..."

...Yeah. Someone should have radioed ahead to let everyone know. Instead, a stampede of 17 guys ran out of the bathroom screaming like little girls. Seriously... those are our troops? They're about as brave as a 2 year old. Oh god... and then there was the explanation on how toilets work. I don't know what she was more focused on. In fact, I don't want to know. I showed her by peeing into a toilet and flushed it. After that, she used it perfectly.

"Your kind learns way too quickly." I commented.

"Garde?"

"It doesn't matter." I sighed, covering my eyes in embarrassment.

When she was done, I showed her how to wash her hands, dry them and led her out. Upon reentering the observation room, Hailey was talking to a soldier. He was holding a plate with about 7 pancakes.

'Oh sweet Mary and Joseph.' I drooled.

"Thank you for getting these on such short notice." Hailey smiled.

"Just glad to be of assistance ma'am. Good day." The soldier saluted before leaving.

Hailey turned to me, holding the plate, "Happy?"

I took the plate, "I'm very happy." I smiled, drooling at the pancakes.

Until Subject 1078 used her hands to take a piece, "Garde Ai deiv?" she asked before eating it.

"Oh right... you're here." I sighed.

"Mm! Voi devo gedo!" Subject 1078 yelled.

"...Why do I have to share again?" I asked.

"You're going to share with her because she likes you. Keep it that way." Hailey ordered.

I looked at my pancakes and subject 1078 repeatedly. Then, slightly dying on the inside, I hesitantly handed subject 1078 the fork. She looked so confused until I pointed it out. She stabbed the fork in and began eating the top three pancakes. I watched her eating happily, taking quick glances at my eyes with a smile. I couldn't help but feel a bit of happiness watching her eat. After the third one, she handed me the fork. A bit of syrup was on her face and I couldn't stop myself from cleaning it. I placed the plate on a nearby desk and used a napkin to wipe her face. Hailey and the others gave me a weird look. I realized what was happening and stopped it quickly. I brought subject 1078 back to her chair and restricted her. I went back into the observation room to finish off the pancakes. I didn't want to use the same fork but... I decided to use it anyways. The taste was a bit different but I couldn't complain that much.

Hailey approached me when I finished, "I'm worried about you."

"Hm? Worried? Why?" I asked.

"I hoped it was my imagination but I get the feeling you actually like that Gardevoir." Hailey replied bluntly.

"Yeah? Well I don't. Trust me. She tortured me. That's something that'll never leave my mind." I replied sternly.

"I hope so. If you feel like she's starting to influence you, we could set up a psychiatric meeting. That way we can evaluate your mind and find out if you're corrupted." Hailey suggested.

"I think that's a good idea." I replied quickly.

"...Really?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"No... retorts? Sarcasm?" Hailey asked, struggling to hide her surprise.

I shrugged in response, "I don't want to end up swiss cheese or a psychotic pokemon's mate. I think this is a good logical step towards that. Now, I think we should continue our study of Silvia."

"You mean subject 1078." Hailey corrected.

"Right, right. Sorry." I apologized.

Hailey and I entered the room and approached the possessed soldier. I started inspecting him by looking at his eye and testing his pulse.

"Increased heart rate. Lifeless eyes. Sporadic movement. Pale Skin. Cold to the touch. He's alive but it looks like the possession is causing a great amount of strain to his body. Imprints on his arms and shoulders suggest grips from Pokemon hands. Most likely from restraining his movements to either hypnotize him or..." I paused.

"Or to mate with him. That's what you were going to say." Hailey finished.

I rolled my eyes before saying, "Yeah. I'd go with hypnotize though. I'm not checking his privates."

"Think we should take the muzzle off?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah... I don't want to but we're going to have to." I sighed before grabbing the muzzle.

When I took it off he started talking, "The masters wish to set off bomb. The bomb will go off. The boom will destroy you and your future. I will destroy you and your future. I-"

I smacked the living shit out of him, "Shut the fuck up!" I yelled.

He shook his head, "Ugh. I..."

"What do the pokemon want?" I asked.

"I... will comply. They say I should answer your questions. The masters wanted to free the one trapped here. They thought the bomb would be sufficient but that was changed at the last moment. The bomb wasn't big enough."

"Why... do they eat humans?" I asked curiously.

He looked up before answering, "They wish... to punish the dead by devouring their delicious flesh. To drink their blood out of hate and spite. The taste is good but not the best to them. The fruits are perfection. The blood and flesh are payments to their hatred. You invade our home and deserve punishment." he concluded.

"Well then. That explains a bit. They try to kill and eat us just because we came here. What a bunch of fucking assholes." I muttered.

"They say you are assholes."

"Yeah? Well tell them I said they're a bunch of-"

"As much as a flame war helps, let's not. If we return the pokemon, will they leave us be?" Hailey asked.

"No. Your kind must die." the soldier answered.

"Why did they spare me?" I asked.

"You? You are nothing but a trophy they rightfully own. The only problem is that you're smart. They can't use their powers on an equal. Instead, they decided to tie you up and torture you."

"Voi Vargo gardevoir." Subject 1078 spoke.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said... I cannot answer."

"Oh great." I sighed.

"Knowledge of our language is forbidden to outsiders." he answered.

"Yeah? Well guess what. I'm learning about your language slowly. I know you use Gar in response to questions and Vo to answers." I replied with a smug look.

"Devo Yarge Gardevoir." Subject 1078 chuckled.

"She said, 'He likes to think that.' She finds you amusing." The possessed soldier laughed.

I looked at subject 1078, "You find me amusing?"

"Garde?"

"She says 'What?' in response." The soldier said aloud.

"I know what she said!" I yelled.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do! Also, I recall you saying 'knowledge of our language is forbidden' you stupid fuck. You still told me what she said you hypocritical idiot!"

"...No you don't." He whispered.

"...Just... just kill yourself." I sighed, giving up.

"You pathetic insults are pathetic."

"...You're about as interesting as drying paint." I retorted.

"Sad considering it has more character than you."

"Wow... That was good. I'll give you that." I frowned.

"Hahah Ragevi Gardei Devo." Subject 1078 laughs.

"She says 'You got burned bitch.' and laughs out loud." The Possessed soldier laughs.

"..." I walked over to the subject 1078, "You find this amusing huh?"

"Garde?"

"Shut up!"

"Ei Vedo 'Veo Ved!' ade du." The possessed soldier spoke in perfect Gardevior.

"It's official. I'm calling their language Gardevian out of spite." I muttered angrily.

"Maybe you should calm down. They're just trying to get to you." Hailey warned.

I looked at subject 1078 and smirked at her. She looked confused until I caressed her cheeks and started inching my face towards her. A deep red blush covered her face as my lips got closer to hers. I heard her gasp as I stopped and pulled back.

"Yeah. I thought so." I whispered.

"Gardevoir..." subject 1078 whispered, looking aside angrily.

"You hurt her feelings." The possessed soldier said aloud.

"That's the point." I replied.

"You shouldn't make that a habit. Love isn't a simple emotion to us." he warned.

I smirked as my hand rubbed subject 1078's chest blade, "Yeah? Well my feelings were hurt by her sudden cruelty. I don't like being laughed at." I whispered.

Her blush got brighter as her body visibly shuddered, "Gardevoir!" she yelled.

"She wants you to stop." he shot at me.

"Tell her to apologize." I shot back.

"Ardo Gei."

"...Vei Ardogei." Subject 1078 whispered, blushing hard.

I wanted to continue torturing her but I didn't, "...Sigh. I hate being a nice guy."

Subject 1078 looked at me teary eyed, "Gei veio gardeo."

"She wishes to hug you." he told me.

I looked at Hailey who nodded, "Fine." I began to undo subject 1078's restrictions.

She got up and hugged me, sniffling into my shoulder, "Vei Gardevior medo." she whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"She misses her family." The possessed soldier replied.

I thought back to when I was a prisoner, "I... wouldn't know how that feels... I never had a family..." I admitted.

"Plus, we can't just release her back home." Hailey added.

"Well... we could but that'd be bad." I frowned.

Subject 1078 looked into my eyes with sad longing, "Gedo?"

"I'm guessing she's saying please." The soldier nodded, "If I'm honest, I would love to shock pod your ass right back to your planet. However, how about a deal?" I suggested.

"A deal?" the soldier asked.

"Please ask her what she wants other than going home." I requested.

They exchanged dialogue before he answered, "Your bed."

"M... my bed? I just got that fucking bed! I don't want to lose that bed to her!" I complained.

"Uh, I think he means she wants to sleep with you." Hailey clarified.

"Yes, that." he agreed.

"Oh. That makes it slightly more tolerable. Wait, why my bed!? We have thousands on the ship!"

"She doesn't like sleeping alone. Her kind sleeps in group."

"Oh how convenient. I can smell the bullshit from here." I retorted.

"Did you see them sleep?"

"..."

"I rest our case."

"..." I looked at Hailey.

She put her hands up, "It was your idea. You handle the backfire."

"...Why? Why is it always me?" I asked.

"She is prepared to do whatever it is you want." he said aloud.

"...Fine. Know what? I'll take one for humanity. I already got beaten, tortured and nearly raped. Why not?" I asked sarcastically.

"Humanity will value your sacrifice." Hailey smiled.

"Fuck. All. Of. You." I whispered.

"Tell her, I agree as long as she does nothing without my say-so." I replied.

"Do you mean that?" Hailey asked.

"Of course not! I'd have to be high in order to agree to something that insane!" I yelled.

A soldier entered the room, "Uh... ma'am. We have some new orders from HQ." He spoke.

"What are the orders?" Hailey asked.

"They want us to head to Planet Plains and drop Rui to the surface with the pokemon. After seeing the affection it has with him, they want to test how far subject 1078 will go to protect him in a hostile environment."

"...That's a horrible idea! She was the one that tortured me the most! There's not one bit of evidence that she..." I remembered the kiss, "...Well, it's your lucky day Silvia. You get to sleep with me."

She looked at me confused, "Garde?"

"Question... wouldn't she need a suit to survive on the planet's surface? The air is so pure it's toxic." I reminded him.

"She's a pokemon. She'll be fine. ...Well that's what they think anyways." He shrugged.

"Next they'll send us to the poison world..." I muttered before rubbing my head and asking, "What about planet Aura?"

"The USC Regret will be shocking in four days from now. They'll dispatch Elite Scouts to destroy the ships left on Aura." He reported.

"Hm... Elite Scouts? Aren't they just like normal Scouts?" I asked curiously.

He seemed excited as he began explaining what he's heard, "No. Jason, their leader, is going to be amongst them. Not only that but Elite Scouts are a lot better than normal scouts. I can't tell you all the details because I don't know all of them myself. However, word through the grapevine describes Elite Soldiers getting upgraded. Physically and mentally. Jason is rumored to use a Sniper Rifle so powerful that a normal person would break his arm from using it once."

I wanted to ask more but Hailey cut into our conversation, "Enough about myths and legends dorks. Now, are you going to actually allow this Gardevoir such freedom?"

'Okay, pros and cons to letting her be free. Pros, she could be a great asset. I could learn a lot from her. Especially when she trusts me completely. Cons... Everything bad that could happen. Logically, leaving her restricted is the better, safer idea.' I glanced at Silvia to see her looking at me hopefully, 'God damn it. She looks cute like that.' I thought angrily before sighing, "One day. That's it. Only for one day."

"Are you sure?" Hailey asked.

"Not really but my life has a relatively short expectancy. What's the worse she can do? Kill me? Rape me? Whoo. She's going to end up on Plains either alive or as a meteor, burning up in the atmosphere. As for me, I'm going to have to rely on her... when I can't even understand her! This is stupid."

"He's right, you know. This whole idea is stupid." The soldier agreed.

"You guys aren't paid to think." Hailey frowned.

"You don't pay us."

Hailey rolled her eyes, "Fine, you're allowed to live as a soldier, not a great thinker."

"They don't pay you?" I asked.

"We're allowed to eat and sleep for free. Why would we need money when everything is provided for us?" He countered.

"Good point." I agreed.

Hailey looked at the soldier, "Tell her we'll free her."

"Already done." He replied.

"Good. Soldier, kill him." Hailey ordered.

The soldier pulled out a pistol and shot the possessed soldier in the head, "Well... that happened. You killed him since we were leaving, huh?"

"Yeah. Now, I have a date with a nice relaxing shower. I think you can handle everything with subject 1078. If not, the ship will know of it. Ta ta." Hailey waved before leaving.

"Don't worry sir. I've got your back. Way over here." The soldier smiled after stepping back a few feet.

"...What's the point of protection if they won't really protect you?" I asked myself.

I walked over to subject 1078 and began to untie her. When she was freed, she stood up and stretched. A group of soldiers guided us to my room and that's when I realized the giant problem. She can't understand me so... how would she be able to listen to my orders? Oh god... this was a terrible idea.


	7. Ch 7 Plains 1

Ch. 7 Plains 1

{Rui's Point Of View}

I was starting to wake up when I felt something blowing me. It felt good as I woke up. When I sat up, I looked to see it was Silvia and I started to freak out.

-The Real World... Really-

I woke up in my bed kicking and screaming, "Get the fuck back!"

I fell off my bed with the blanket wrapped around me, causing me to struggle more. When I realized that there's no danger, I calmly unwrapped myself. Once the blanket was off me, I looked around to see I was alone in my room. With a sigh of relief, I got up and stretched.

"Thank god. It was just a dream. Wait, where's Silvia?"

The door to my room opened as Silvia entered with ten other pokemon. Hailey's head was in her right hand... yeeeesssss... One redeeming quality. Silvia looked like she was bathed in blood.

"Rui, you're coming back to Aura with me. You are our trophy! My property you perverted fuck!"

-The Real World... I'm serious this time-

I woke up screaming with both my middle fingers up, "Fuck you, Ya bitch!"

I looked around to see Silvia crying, "Rui..." she sniffled.

"Oh fucking great. What now?" I groaned.

"I'm male!" She/he/it, whatever the fuck it is, yells.

"I'll be honest... I was expecting worse." I reply calmly.

"And I'm gay!"

"...It just got worse. Hey, do me a favor and hand me that bag." I tell it.

"Here you go. You're not disappointed?" it asked.

I pulled out a bottle with tape on it's label that reads KYS, "Disappointed? No. Even my dreams have my pills. Awesome. Fuck off." I reply with a middle finger as I swallow all the pills.

-The Real World-

I woke up with a yawn and looked around, "Let's see..." I say to myself.

The room looked normal. No screaming could be heard. No one is dead. Silvia is sleeping on the floor like I ordered. Good.

"Well, then. Seems everything is in order." I whisper, getting out of bed.

"Garde?" Silvia yawned, getting up slowly.

I looked at her blankly, "Good morning Silvia."

"Garde?" Silvia asked.

"...Great conversation." I smiled before going to my bathroom.

Silvia tilted her head and scratched her left eye, "Gardevoir?"

I started taking a shower as Silvia basically watched the room. When I finished, Silvia was on my computer. She typed on the keyboard with surprising quickness. I started watching her quietly in order to study her true behavior. Once the firewalls kicked in, denying her of classified information, she got frustration.

"Vio Gardo Gedious!" She yelled, slamming her arms on the desk.

I slightly laughed as I smirked and walked into the room, "Did you really think it'd be that easy?" I asked.

She looked at me in shock, blushing brightly, "Vuh... Garde?" She suddenly smiled nervously with a cute innocent tilt of her head.

I pat her head and pointed at the bathroom, "Shower. Now." I ordered.

She looked confused, "Garde?"

I sighed in annoyance before grabbing her hand and leading her to the bathroom. She opened the toilet but I stopped her and pointed at the shower. Silvia was, as I expected, confused until she started inspecting the shower. Eventually, she figured out how to turn on the water and I started taking off her dress. Her face... was beyond red. It looked like she was going to pop from how embarrassed she was. Me, I didn't really care. I got her in and began showing her how soap works. Basically, it was like bathing an adult that has never done it before. The skin all over her body is just pure white. The only pink is on her nipples and vagina. When it was over, I had to dry her off with a towel. She shook her hair, flicking the water off it onto me instead. I gave her an unimpressed look while she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Var tio." Silvia smiled.

'Var tio. Thank you? Hm... I need to get her to speak to me in her native tongue but how? She always replies with 'What?' in her native tongue to anything I say. In fact, it's so annoying, I want to knock some sense into her. Actually... there's a lot that I want to know. Are intelligent beings immune to psychic influence? If so, that explains me but it's also a possibility that they didn't need to.' I thought to myself before shrugging, "Oh well. I won't get her to speak to me so casually unless Ican trick her but I can't trick her unless I know the language. Ugh. Hm..."

Silvia poked my shoulder, "Voi Farmei." she whined, pointing at her stomach.

"Hm... you're hungry?" I asked.

"Garde?" she asked.

"..." I grabbed her hand and started leaving the room, "I need a fucking vacation real quick." I muttered to myself.

I started dragging Silvia to the cafeteria. Upon entering, every single soldier in that room stared straight at us. I quickly stopped holding Silvia's hand and we watched for their reaction.

"...Subject 1078 is loose! Kill it!"

"What about the intern!?"

"Kill him too!"

I put my hands up, "Whoa, everyone calm down! Hasn't Hailey told you all what happened?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"...No."

"...God damn it Hailey." I whispered angrily.

"Gardevoir..." Silvia whimpered, hiding behind me.

"Why are you hiding behind me!?" I yelled.

"Garde?" Silvia asked.

"Is... is this going to be a reoccuring thing? Who writes this shit?" Rui asked.

-Murloc Rampage's Office-

"So, we'll make it so she'll reply with 'Garde?' to everything he says. Comedy gold right there." Murloc boasts.

"Won't that get annoying?" Random editor asks.

"Pfft, no. It will be for Rui and that's what makes it interesting." Murloc smiles.

-Back to what's important-

"Suddenly, I feel the need to pee..." I sigh.

"Everyone stand down!" I hear Hailey order.

"Oh thank sweet salty Christ." I say aloud.

"Ma'am is subject 1078 supposed to be free?" a soldier asks.

Hailey replied with a smile, "It's all a part of a top secret experiment. Don't worry about it everyone."

"If she says so..."

"She's the boss..."

"Think I could tap that ass?"

Hailey ignored that comment, "Here for breakfast?" she asked.

Silvia began wandering around until I called her back, "Yes. Sadly, it's more of a chore."

"How was your sleep?" Hailey asked with half interest.

"Shitty. Real shitty. At least I woke up to everything being normal." I half frowned.

"Yeah, you came just in time to hear the good news." Hailey smiled.

"And?"

"And what?"

"There's always bad news associated with good news. Just spill it." I frowned, crossing my arms.

"We'll arrive at Plains in 5 days." Hailey chimed.

"So what you're saying is... I have five days to kill myself? I mean, I've played a game that gives you five minutes to KYS but this is just fantastic. Five fucking days to kill myself in the most epic way imaginable. Oh thank you my most holy god." I replied sarcastically.

"Rui, stop being such a whiney bitch. You have subject 1078 to protect you." Hailey glared after putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh, your honor, do you really think this is a good idea. If you were here to see, she clearly hide behind me. Protecting me is not her top priority." I argued.

Hailey rolled her eyes, "Oh come now Rui. She likes you. She wouldn't dream of you dying."

I began naming all the reasons why this is false, "We're talking about subject 1078 right? The same subject 1078 that kept me prisoner, hurt me, ate human flesh, tried to make me eat human flesh, and clearly plans to use me in order to learn more about humans. Not to mention the near rape, waving food in front of my starving ass and forced me to eat DECAYING HUMAN FLESH!" I yelled.

Everyone started staring at us, "She's perfectly tame now. If you play your cards right Rui. She could become your life long loyal servant. One only you could control as your protector." Hailey suggested.

I was about to yell but I stopped myself, 'Hm...' I looked at Silvia, 'Could I do that? What she says is true. She'd be invaluable as a loyal servant.' I thought to myself.

"Garde?" Silvia asked.

"Hm... Nothing Silvia. Come on. Let's go eat." I replied, grabning her arm.

Silvia looked at Hailey in confusion, "She doesn't understand a word he's saying... That may cause problems." Hailey realized.

I showed Silvia how to hold a tray of food without dropping it. To help, she used some of her powers to keep it afloat. I watched her, noticing that her eyes glow whenever she uses her psychic abilities. She noticed I was watching her but didn't stop using them. I didn't understand why since she was so secretive before. That doesn't change the fact that I can't understand her and vice versa. I'll have to teach her some English. If not, I'll more than likely die due to lack of communication. We each had Pancakes for breakfast, something that became both of our favorite food for breakfast. Silvia had a lot of bacon and sausage with her pancakes while I had scrambled eggs. I kept looking at her bacon until she gave me a strip. Surprised, I almost hesitated to take it but eventually did.

A soldier threw a cup at me but Silvia caught it, "Hey! Poke-fucker!"

I growled to myself, "Oh god damn it."

"No wonder you took her bacon! You already gave her your sausage! Hahahahahahaha!" Everyone started laughing at me.

"Fuck you, you dumb piece of homo sapien shit!" I screamed.

"Hey! I ain't gay you poke-fucker!" he retorted.

I was quickly getting infuriated, "Oh my god, you don't even know what that means, do you? I rest my case. I hope your parent's named you brick. My left nut has more intelligence than you. The metal in your room has more intelligence AND toughness than you."

He continued to mock me, "You're only talking like that because Ms. bitch is there to protect you while sucking you off. You were probably a good poke slave for them huh!? How many dicks and cunts did you service down there? Probably all of them."

"...Know what happened to the last soldier who disrespected me?" I asked calmly.

"No. What happened?"

-1 Hour Later-

"And you're going to scrub every FUCKING INCH of this god damn cafeteria with your toothbrush. Then you're going to brush your teeth with it once you are done!" A drill Sergeant screamed.

"Yes sir..."

I started laughing as I left the cafeteria, "You know Silvia, it's the simple things in life that really interests me. I mean, I've said it before, when I was alone, but this was sweet." I smiled.

"Garde?" Silvia asked.

"Speaking of simple. I need to get you to speak English." I sighed.

"Garde?" Silvia asked.

"...I need to stay quiet more often." I muttered to myself.

For the next five days, I tried to teach Silvia how to speak. All things considered... I think it went well.

"Okay Silvia. Say I." I told her.

She stared at me, "Garde?"

"I." I repeated.

"Garde?" she repeated.

"Say I god damn it!" I screamed.

"...Garde?"

"...Fuuuuuuuuuuck."

Yeah... it went... swimmingly. So swimmingly that she didn't learn a god damn fucking thing. I'm going to die on an Alien Planet! ...Oh wait. I already went through this once. It still sucks though. Everyone gets to relax all the damn time while I have to do shit. Doesn't anyone have any work ethic anymore? I guess not when it comes to exploring a fantastic new planet full of deadly possibilities... Well... I can't say I need a hobby. My damn job is a hobby. Why couldn't I be a gambler or something less dangerous? Well, I'm apparently equivalent to money since my life is always being gambled with. Another thing in question is how we'll get on the planet. Due to the high amount of pure Oxygen, a shock pod will heat up faster than it can withstand. The person inside would heat up like a roast in the oven. In order to get on the planet, we'll have to be dropped off by a Scout. On the day we arrived to orbit the planet, I went to speak to Hailey.

"Hailey, we need to call this off. I can't communicate with Silvia. This'll be suicide." I complained.

Hailey scratched her chin, seemingly mulling it over, "Rui, you said that the last time you went to an alien planet. In the end, you survived. I have complete confidence in you."

"...You're lying... aren't you..?" I asked.

"Yep. Good luck!" Hailey waved, leaving the area.

Silvia pat my back, "Gardevoir!" she smiled.

"...We're dead. We are so dead." I whispered.

Silvia hugged me, "Rui!"

"...Why do you exist again?" I asked rudely.

Silvia looked confused, "Garde?"

I pointed at myself, "...Voi... Ummm..." I stopped, trying to think on how to speak Gardevian.

"Gardev gar!?" Silvia chimed, bouncing excitedly.

I shook my head no, "...No."

Silvia frowned, "Voir..."

"You drive my nuts, you know that?" I frowned, hanging my head.

"Garde?" Silvia asked.

I flopped, falling face first onto the floor, "Why..? Why can't she just steal the... wait a minute..." I got up quickly and started looking for Hailey.

-10 Minutes Later-

I found Hailey in the study lab. She was talking to several other compuer specialists about other important things. From what I heard, Jason has done some damage on Planet Aura. He even got a pet but no one knows what it is. I just needed to speak to Hailey about one more thing.

"Hailey, I have an idea." I told her.

"What about?" Hailey asked.

I answered quickly, "I think I can get Silvia to at least understand our language if we give her access to databanks involving our language."

"Isn't that risky?" Hailey asked.

"I thought you had 'confidence' in me." I smirked.

"Ugh. Alright. Give her access." Hailey ordered.

"Are you sure ma'am?" They asked.

"Yes. I just hope we don't regret it." Hailey whispered.

They started showing Silvia a computer for her use, "Garde?" she asked, looking at me.

I nodded at her before looking at Hailey, "There's a 30% chance it works, 50% it doesn't, and 20% she kills us all." I smiled.

"How would she kill us all?" Hailey asked.

"Turns off life Support for the whole ship?" I suggested.

"...This was a terrible idea." Hailey whispered to herself again.

Silvia started typing into the computer, immediately trying to access confidential information again. When Silvia was blocked, she glanced at me. I gave her a disappointed frown. With a loud sigh, she started looking at other bits of information. After an hour, she stopped typing and stood up.

"Gardevio..." She whispered drowsily.

"You must be tired. Do you understand me a bit now?" I asked.

"..." she stayed silent.

"Well?" I asked hopefully.

"Garde?" she asked, confused.

"..." I threw up my hands, "I give up. She's never going to understand me."

"That's a real shame... by the way. Your ship leaves in ten minutes." Hailey smiled, patting my back.

"Great... Come on Silvia." I ordered.

"Ga-" I interrupted her by wagging a finger in her face.

"No. No." I told her sternly.

"..." She gave me such a sad look.

I rolled my eyes, "Damn it."

I guided Silvia to the ship and entered it. Before getting on it, a soldier brought me two backpacks filled with supplies. Silvia looked down sadly as I took a seat. Before we took off, I looked at Silvia to see she was still visibly sad. Doing the really stupid thing, I stood up and had her sit in the chair next to the pilot. I looked for another seat and found one near the hatch. Three special gas masks were hung near the hatch. These must be for planet Plains. On planet Aura and Sera, the air is polluted in such a way that it's normal for our lungs to breath. I guess our body needs that pollution to function normally. The pure undisturbed air of Plains has barely any other compounds. The Volcanoes dotted throughout the planet, fueling its plants needs for photosynthesis. I'll need to test out this pure air poison theory once we arrive. How it'll affect me, might have drawbacks but I might as well. I wonder if our ships and equipment can pollute the planet enough to allow us to breath on it. If not, oh well. This plant is a farming goldmine. The soil is so fertile that a full fledged tree could grow in weeks, rather than years. Forest fires do occur naturally and violently. The abundance of fuel makes them extraordinarily dangerous. As we approached the surface, I noticed the forest cover thousands of acres. Small rivers and streams were flowing throughout the forest. Bug pokemon like a large dragonfly or Bees were floating about harmlessly. In the distance I noticed a herd of trees moving on its own. ...Wait, what? That's not normal. The pilot warned us of the hatch opening, so I put on my gas mask. Silvia had no idea what she was doing, so I helped put it on. Sometimes, I feel like she's a newborn. Then she tries to make advances and I remember she's a psychotic monster that eats human flesh. So... yeah... let's not allow her advances to continue.

"Ready sir?" Scout asked.

I checked Silvia's gas mask first before answering, "Yeah. Open it."

Silvia and I each took a backpack as the hatch slowly opened. The fresh Plains air started flowing into the ship until the hatch touched the ground. I grabbed Silvia's wrist and led her down the newly made ramp. Once we were off the ramp, Scout closed the hatch and left the planet.

"Well... there you have it. We're fucking stranded." I sighed, my voice sounded a lot more metallic due to the gas mask.

"Garde?" Silvia asked.

"Sigh. Damn it." I hung my head, "Well... might as well try this out." I took off my gas mask to take in the air.

The air has a very noticeable mint taste to it. The feeling I got as the alien air went in was... strange. My chest felt heavy. Like I breathed in an airborne sludge. The purity of the air is far too much to take in. I immediately put the gas mask back on and started breathing.

"Cough! Cough!" I started coughing heavily, and fell to one knee.

Silvia dropped to her knees and rubbed my back, "Garde eio veio!?"

'Did she ask 'what is wrong?' or... ugh... okay, not the time to think about... ugh... something is coming up...' I thought quickly before ripping off the gas mask.

I started puking up some green moss onto the ground. I stared at it in shock and noticed it change into a green liquid. Then it began to turn into a gas and it clicked.

I put the gas mask back on, 'The air has something in it that forces it to be pure. A kind of plant smog that reacts with carbon dioxide regularly. Then it takes physical form, melts, and evaporates. If I didn't have the mask, this green moss would grow inside my lungs until they popped. I hope they don't plan on keeping us here for more than a week. If we don't eat carefully, we'll die from this... wait... how will we eat? If we take these off to eat, then we'll just puke up moss. What to do...

I looked at Silvia, "Silvia, what do you think... Put your mask back on!" I quickly yelled.

Silvia had her mask off and breathed normally, "Garde?" she asked.

"...Ugh. I'm starting to fucking hate that but... are you... okay?" I asked, inspecting her.

She... was fine! How!?


	8. Ch 8 Plains 2

Ch. 8 Plains 2

{Rui's Point Of View}

Silvia explored our surroundings and looked about in wonder. After a couple of minutes, she started calling out for her kind. I guess she thinks we're on planet Aura. ...Until a Giant fucking bug with Sharp blades for hands.

"Silvia..." I whispered.

"Scy..." It hissed lowly.

"Kill it. Kill it now." I whispered.

"Garde?" Silvia asked.

"Can this not be a thing!?" I yelled.

The bug Scraped it's blades against one another loudly. Silvia stood in front of me, much to my shock, and held out a hand. This giant humanoid bug started flying and inched towards Silvia slowly. Then loud scraping erupted from the forest, interrupting the humanoid bug. It looked at us for a second before shaking its head and flies into the forest. Silvia put her hand down and looked at me.

I didn't meet her gaze since I'm busy staring at the forest, "Where did it go?" I wondered.

"Garde?" Silvia asked.

"...I miss the soldiers." I whispered.

Silvia pat my back in order to get my attention, "Ferio!" she exclaimed, pointing at an apple.

"An apple? That's strange. It looks just like an Apple from Sera. Is it possible that... no. It's impossible. Sera is the only planet that should have apples or any fruits and vegetables native to it. Everything on Aura have a tri-helix dna sequence while Sera has a double Helix. That's why Auran fruits look and act different. The made Auran fruit is named Pixie. It's a large peach looking fruit that has bright pink skin with a bright green inside. I never tasted one so there's a lot I don't know about it. Gardevoir did seem to like them alot. I looked at Silvia and started inspecting her body. The air here isn't affecting her like it did to me. I pressed my hand on her upper chest to test her breathing. Nothing out of the ordinary. I had her open her mouth and looked inside to see her teeth were sharper than I thought. I felt my left eye twitch as I pulled back and watched Silvia close her mouth.

"Hm... the moss doesn't affect pokemon?" I asked aloud, trying to think of what it could be.

Silvia smiled at me, "Garde?"

"Ugggghhhh!" I groaned.

Silvia rubbed my back, "Voi devio vu." She chimed.

"The only thing I understood, is that you said I." I replied blankly.

Silvia tilted her head in confusion before looking at the dirt, "Eik." She waved her hand to get my attention.

"Hm?" I hummed, watched her get onto her knees, not like that asshole.

She started writing into the ground. When she stopped, it said, 'Read can you?' and I started laughing. I began writing into the dirt, 'Silvia, it's 'can you read?' She got huffy and pushed me gentle with a low cry of protest. I rolled my eyes and pointed at the dirt again.

Silvia-'I'm not perfect.'

Me-'Could have fooled me.'

Silvia-'What?'

Me-'Don't you fucking start.'

Silvia-'Uh... What... do you... think...'

Silvia paused, "Oh god. You don't know enough! Nooooo!" I screamed falling onto my back.

Silvia frowned and sat next to me, "Gardi..." she whispered.

"I'm going to guess that you said sorry." I reached up and pat her head, "It's fine. My expectations are obviously too high."

Silvia stood up and looked around like she saw something. I got up and looked around as well until I heard a pokemon screech. Even though it's a bad idea, we started heading towards the sound. What we found, was a small grass turtle pokemon stabbed by a white lance needle. The white lance ripped itself out of the turtle, dripping green blood onto the grass. The pokemon that killed it, was a large bee pokemon. Instead of being yellow and black, it was green.

"What is that?" I asked.

This bee pokemon looked around with large red lens eyes. We hid, trying to avoid it. It's wings began to flutter until it flew off, deeper into the forest. When it was gone, we walked over to the dead pokemon. I noticed it had a small twig on it's head. The wound slowly gushed out blood but revealed that it has bright red organs but green blood. I looked around to see if another pokemon is nearby until I heard chewing.

I looked at Silvia to see she was eating the dead pokemon, "Ugh! What the fuck!? Silvia!" I screamed.

Silvia looked at me and offered me some, "Hm?"

I shook my head no, "Uh... no."

Silvia went back to eating the dead pokemon, "Mm." she moaned happily.

I think I was going to puke, "Ugh... You can be so disgusting Silvia." I gagged.

I couldn't stand the sight of it any longer and decided to get some distance from her. The backpack I wore intrigued me. I took it off and opened it to look inside. I pulled out a radio with a walkie talkie. I don't know if it works but it runs on AA batteries. ...Yay. A sleeping bag was included but it will never replace my wonderful bed. Some bars of soap... seriously? I think cans of food would be a lot more helpful. Considering I'm stranded with a meat eating pokemon. Speaking of canned food, there were at least 15 cans. The question is, how can I eat without getting that green gunk in my lungs? Eh, we'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it.

I found one last thing, "Hm. What's this?" I looked at the label.

Lube, for all your sexual needs. Love, Hailey. I immediately threw the fucking lube as far as I could.

"Yeah? Go fuck yourself Hailey." I cursed.

I looked back at Silvia to see her making a spear out of a tree branch. She sharpened one edge and tested it on the dead carcass to see it cut flesh. I... was debating whether to run or not. Even if she liked me, I highly doubt she'd skip on making me dinner if she needed to.

Then she looked at me with an innocent smile, "Garde?"

"...Why? Why can't you just speak?" I asked, getting increasingly more frustrated.

She started writing into the dirt.

Silvia-'What?'

"...I hate you. I really do." I muttered before writing into the dirt as well.

Me-'Why bother? You don't even understand that much?'

Silvia-'If you want. Can hunt for you.'

Me-'Thanks but... no.'

Silvia-'How can I impress you?'

Me-'Hm... by not letting me die. That's certainly one way.'

Silvia-'Where are we? This is not my home. Did your magic flying box thing go somewhere?'

Me-'The magic flying box is a space ship Silvia.'

Silvia-'What's a ship?'

Me-'Tell ya what. We get out of this alive and I'll tell you.'

Silvia-'Fine. You are a difficult male.'

Me-'The fuck you mean by that?'

Silvia-'Need more dirt.'

Me-'We'll write over there.'

Silvia-'There we go. Males of my kind are not very difficult to mate with.'

Me-'That sounds like a you problem. You tortured me, remember?'

Silvia-'I only did it because... oh wait. I wanted to.'

Me-'I rest my case.'

Silvia-'I gave you food though!'

Me-'You waved it in my face and then ate it!'

Silvia-'I still gave you some.'

Me-'You even tried to rape me!'

Silvia-'You asked me to mate with you.'

Me-'Since when? Oh wait, now I remember. I didn't mean it though. I was trying to communicate with you.'

Silvia-'Congrats. You did.'

Me-'Yay. Let me slap my fucking knee in joy.'

Silvia-'Why are you so negative?'

Me-'Again. You. Fucking. Tortured. Me. For a week, straight. It sucked. I nearly died of hunger. Your kind beat me regularly.'

Silvia-'You were being difficult.'

Me-'How the fuck was I being difficult?'

Silvia-'Your head wouldn't let us steal your information.'

Me-'Well that answers one of my many questions. What did you assholes want to learn?'

Silvia-'Everything and watch your tone with me human.'

Me-'There is no 'tone' since we're writing this out. Also, Gardevoir, I'm your only ticket off this bitch. Not to mention, you promised to do as I say. You're my servant now.'

Silvia-'Hah! You think I'm your servant? Please. Servants in my kind perform all sexual, physical and mental needs of their master. You're more of my servant.'

Me-'How so, bitch?'

Silvia-'Well, you wash me. You made me cum in front of everyone! Also, you fed me of your own free will. I rest my case.'

Me-'Fuck. You.'

Silvia-'At the end of the day, you're my bitch.'

Me-'...I hate you.'

Silvia-'...Oh...'

Me-'I was expecting you so say I hate you back.'

Silvia-'But I don't hate you.'

Me-'Why? I know you're only with me to gain information.'

Silvia-'Doesn't mean I hate you. Honestly... I've come to respect you. There's a gentleness behind that shitty attitude of yours. Even when you had me under your thumb, you were... kind.'

Me-'I only did it to make you like me more. I'm an asshole. No matter what, I was never going to like a human eating monster like you.'

Silvia-'I... I see. I understand...'

Me-'...Ugh. Look... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it when I said I hated you... We're stuck here, together. We'll be sleeping in sleeping bags, cooking our food, and talking together. I don't want to be here alone and... I'm slightly happily it's you.'

Silvia-'Really?'

Me-'Yeah. If it were those dumbass soldiers, I'd probably be dead by now.'

Silvia-'Ugh... I thought you were... never mind. What now?'

Me-'Now? I think we need to stop writing. There's so much in the dirt.'

Silvia nodded and stood up, looking slightly sad. I hurt her feelings and that's going to affect her. I started thinking of ways to cheer her up but I began wondering if that's a good idea. The line between romance and friendship is blurred here. Too nice, she obviously becomes infatuated. Too mean, she'll kill me.

'I really need to figure out what to do about her. I'm starting to think her affection is an overall positive. If it was harmless, then it'd be a no brainer. However, there's a lot of things I don't know about Silvia and her kind. Especially their language. At she's able to write in... complete... sentences. With such natural grammar. Our first conversation was brief, short. She didn't seem to know much but the second our argument started, she knew it perfectly. That sneaky bitch. She definitely knows more than garde." I thought to myself.

The sun began to set and my stomach was growling. I was terrified... What if I died of suffocation because I tried to eat dinner. Silvia started on a fire and I started freaking out. I near a large forest fire was going to be a result of this. However, Silvia just made the fire and watched as it exploded violently. The abundance of oxygen helped the flames stay ablaze. To stop a potential forest fire, Silvia lined the ground with stones. That kept the flames from touching the nearby grass. Since it was safe, or at least safer than a free fire, I sat next to Silvia. I began opening up the cans of food to cook them using pots in Silvia's backpack. Silvia watched me, not daring to blink, as I used some raw meat from a can. I didn't have seasonings but I was too hungry to care. I mixed in some vegetables and loved how it smells. Silvia eagerly awaited her portion as I finished cooking at gave her the first scoop. She seemed iffy on it but still ate it. I took my own spoonful and started laughing. It wasn't that good but I'm not a chef. I'd be surprised if I did make an amazing dinner. As we ate, I notoced that I wasn't coughing. My lungs felt perfectly fine. In the air around us, a few sparks would fly and crackle randomly. I need to write this down but I have nothing to write with or on. Silvia looked at the stars as I out my mask back on. She seemed mesmerized by the sight and I joined her. I felt her hand lay on top of mine. I rolled my eyes as I simply lifted my hand to hold hers.

"You're too persistent." I groaned.

"Garde?" Silvia asked.

"..." I looked around before writing in the dirt.

Me-'I said, you're too persistent.'

Silvia-'My mother told me that's my most redeeming quality. Plus, you can't give up once you find a male to be mates with.'

Me-'Maybe I don't want to have a mate.'

Silvia-'But you're so lonely.'

Me-'How'd you know that?'

Silvia-'I can tell. Like me, others aren't able to acknowledge your greatness.'

Me-'I don't know about greatness but I'm certainly misled and used regularly.'

Silvia-'My eyes make the males dislike me. They think I'm strange.'

Me-'You only have blue eyes. It shouldn't mean that much.'

Silvia-'Being different in our culture is seen as a sign of weakness. They think I have a problem that makes me inferior to them. However, I'm stronger than most of them.'

Me-'Were you a leader or something?'

Silvia-'Of that group, yes.'

Me-'How much do you really know?'

Silvia-'Everyone has their secrets.'

Silvia winked at me. I rolled my eyes and shoved her gently. She giggled and watched me lay out my sleeping bag. She mirrored me and laid it right next to mine. I didn't complain. There's no need to. She's here to stay. I might as well just enjoy her company. We both laid inside our sleeping bags and continued to look at the stars. The silence seemed to ring in my eyes as I glanced at her periodically. When she fell asleep, she started snoring very calmly. Her chest blade made the sleeping bag have a large bump. I looked back at the night sky before going to sleep.

-Next Morning-

Waking up was the worst part. Every single joint and muscle felt like it was made of stone. Even the slightest movement caused something to crack or pop. The warm sun caused my mouth to be dry and taste disgusting. Silvia wasn't in her sleeping back. I freaked out and looked around for her. When I did, she held a dead Venus fly trap pokemon. Blue flames suddenly popped up as she threw the creature into the fire. I guess breakfast is served...

"I see you had fun." I yawned.

"Garde?" she asked.

I shook my head, 'I might as well just stay quiet.' I thought bitterly.

We sat near the fire and watched the pokemon cook. When it was ready, Silvia used her powers to take it out and began eating it. She is just far too eager to eat meat. I have the feeling she's going to give blowjobs a new name. Sucks to be that guy. Heheh... oh wait. God damn it. The pokemon's green blood dripped onto her dress and dirtied her face. I did my best not to watch but god damn it's hard not too. She's just chewing away on that poor dead pokemon.

'Ugh. I'm tempted to become a strict vegetarian but... I do love burgers.' I thought to myself.

"Mm. Sei Gaio." She mumbled in between bites.

"Garde?" I asked with a slight smile.

She glanced at me with a smirk, "Garde?" She nodded as she ate.

"Not fair." I chuckled.

She wrote into the dirt- 'What?'

Me-'That's what I wanted to ask. I can't understand you.'

Silvia-'I said this tastes so good.'

Me-'I don't know how you can eat things so... casually.'

Silvia-'My kind says anything is fair game if it tastes good. Although... I think you're worth a little bit more.' she winked.

Me-'Garde?'

Silvia-'Hey! That's my line.'

Me-'Maybe so but-'

We both heard a noise and quickly looked to see it... was another human? She stood at 4 foot 11 with long silver white hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a white tattered button up shirt with a black skirt. Under the skirt were black skin tight shorts with black female dress shoes. From what I could tell, she looked about 16 years old.

"Uh... hi?" I asked, quite honestly shocked by this.

"Gulp." She covered her mouth and fell to her knees, hurling up green moss.

Remembering the extra gas mask, due to Silvia being immune, I took it and ran over to the girl. She was about to resist at first but quickly accepted it. Once she could breath without hurling, she looked at me.

"Were you exiled her too?" She asked.

"Exiled? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Garde?" Silvia asked, completely lost.

"Zip it." I glared before focusing back on the girl.

"I'm subject 382. I was experimented on before being exiled here. I'm not sure how long ago it was but they forced me to stay here at least two years ago. I was trying to escape but... they were able to corner me with the other subjects. Most notably subject 666." Subject 382 told me.

"They experimented on you? What exactly did they try to accomplish?" I asked.

"The ones in charge aren't normal. While they kept me prisoner, I learned about the secret society on our planet. I can tell, you're normal but they aren't." Subject 382 told me.

"You're making it sound like they aren't human but that can't be possible." I stated, crossing my arms.

"Okay, then tell me. When did humanity first get off planet?" Subject 382 asked.

"It... well... huh. Now that I think about it... I can't say." I started thinking hard.

"Exactly. Have you noticed that almost all of humanity's history is based on urban legends? Kings fighting mighty dragons with their armies." Subject 382 asked.

"Just get to the point." I sighed angrily.

"I found out that the people in charge are... assholes." Subject 382 told me.

"...Pfft. Ah HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAH!" I took a breath and fell onto my back, "HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA!"

"Why are you laughing?" Subject 382 asked.

I could barely breath, tears coming from my eyes, "You... hah... Oh god. I can't breath. Hahahaha! Dude... no fucking way! Ahahahahaha!"

"I'm serious!" Subject 382 yelled.

"You had me worried there for a mom- oh god!" I fell onto my back to dodge an attack from Subject 382.

"Hand Sonic." She whispered, a long white blade extended from the back of her wrist.

"Whoa, whoa, hey hey hey! I believe you! I believe you!" I say quickly, freaking out.

"You won't laugh anymore?" Subject 382 asked.

"I swear." I swallowed, glancing at Silvia to see she was watching with a lot of interest, 'Oh don't worry Rui. She'll protect you. Yeah... thanks a lot Hailey.' I thought angrily.

"Will you be able to get off world?" Subject 382 asked.

"Now? No. Soon. Maybe." I answered.

"Okay. Then I swear on my life that I'll protect you. Forever." Subject 382 smiled.

"...You're not hitting on me, are you? I've already got her, I don't think a rivalry will help." I smirked.

She suddenly blushed, "Of course not!"

I started chuckling, "I was just joking. Welcome to the squad of the misled."

I know I shouldn't trust her but honestly... thank god. I can finally talk to someone and not hear them say Garde to everything. Damn it Silvia.

(Wow... some relationship drama between our two love birds...)


	9. Ch 9 Plains 3

Ch. 9 Plains 3

{Rui's Point Of View}

A couple days have passed and we were... okay, I was, running low on food. Subject 382 and Silvia were having a field day eating the pokemon they kill. I didn't talk to her much but thought about what she said.

"Are you sure the other subjects are still alive?" I asked.

"Yes. In fact, the base on the dark side of the moon should have the remaining subjects still in it. While I was there, I managed to steal this but I have no idea what it is." Subject 382 replied, reached down to her dress shoes.

Due to her being flat chested, there was no cleavage. ...Kind of disappointing if I'm honest. What she pulled out was a really smelly flash drive. If we get back on the Kelion, I should be able to find out what's on it. I examined it to see what looks like writing. It said Subjects 0-999.

"Huh... subjects 0-999. You said you're 382 right?" I asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Would you like a normal name?" I asked.

"I've never had a name. What should it be?" Subject 382 asked.

"Hm... Khona." I suggested off the top of my head.

She nodded, "As you wish. I will be known as Khona."

"..." I looked at Silvia, "See? Why can't you act like her?" I asked.

"Garde?" Silvia asked.

"...Why was I expecting something else?" I asked myself.

Khona tapped my shoulder, earning my attention, "Uh... what exactly is she?"

I held my head, sighing, "She's a pokemon I named Gardevoir. Her actual name is Silvia. She's supposed to be my protector but... I stretch the word supposed."

"It's been three days and I still haven't asked. Why ARE you here?" Khona asked.

"I'm here to study the planet and its pokemon. So far, I have this. Plains is a green planet with green pokemon... Okay, in all seriousness, I've been writting out a report on the planet." I answered simply.

"When will they be picking us up?" Khona asked.

"Tonight. I just want to explore the forest more. There has to be a rare pokemon around here somewhere." I said mostly to myself.

"Like Celebi?" Khona asked.

"Celebi? What's that?" I asked.

"It's a pokemon I first met when I came here. It talked to me through my mind. It told me that it's able to go back and forth through time." Khona told me.

"That sounds awesome. Maybe it can bring me back to a time that didn't suck the dick of a thousand Slakings." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"You sure are negative..." Khona replied.

Silvia danced in the background, "Trust me, I get that a lot. Anyways, we might as well start searching instead of standing around as Silvia dances in the background."

Silvia stopped, "Garde?"

"She says that a lot." Khona noticed.

"It... is so fucking annoying. Garde means 'what?' in her language. She doesn't understand English." I replied.

Khona gave Silvia a weird look but didn't say anything. Silvia hugged me and seemed to glance at Khona. The three of us began walking towards a mountain in the distance. I started talking to Khona about what she can exactly do. The experiment allows her to make a simple straight edged knife from the back of her wrist. She can do this on both hands and increase her strength and speed at will. Another added ability is outrageous regeneration. The way Khona put it, she could heal from a barrage of bullets the second after it pierced her body. I tried asking her about the other subjects but Khona avoided it. I can understand that. The only thing she did tell me is how she escaped. It was simple. She took a scientist hostage and went on the run. Then Subject 666 came out of his cell to stop her. That one intrigues me. Subject 666. I wonder if he's still around. After giving herself up, they loaded her onto a ship and brought her to Plains. Alone and abandoned, Khona survived 2 years on this planet. From what I can tell, she must have had a hard time sleeping due to the moss repeatedly growing in her lungs. Overall, she seems happy. Being alone for so long, it's no wonder she is. I'll admit, I enjoy her company. She's really nice. Unlike Silvia, her first impression was a good one. I really hope they'll allow her back into human society under my control. A pokemon and a super human as my bodyguards, fuck yeah. That sounds sweet. The only problem are the assholes calling me a pokefucker. In my defense, Silvia is the one trying to fuck me. Not the other way around jackasses. The only other thing on my mind is if what Khona says is true. It would explain some things but that's for a later time.

-1 Hour Later-

As we walked through the forest, we came across a giant bees nest. By giant, I mean the size of a full grown Oak tree on Steroids. A hundred holes were dotted around the nest. The outer shell a bright white from hardened paste. The Bee pokemon must chew up tree bark and other substances in order to make their nests. Little worm like pokemon with needles on their heads crawled around the grass and in the trees. Faint buzzing could be heard but it grew louder as a swarm of intruding pokemon appeared. Half were the green scythe pokemon like the one we first met. The other half were large Red metal insects. Their hands were pincers instead of Scythes. They flew straight into the nest and the buzzing grew louder as fighting ensued. Several of the bee pokemon and Green Scythe pokemon flew out to fight in the open. They stabbed and cut each other viciously, making the bees die of blood loss while the Green Scythe pokemon died of poison. Their dead bodies began to litter the grass until two green scythe pokemon remained. One was stung before it was able to kill it's target. It fell to one knees before laying on the floor panting. The second one approached it and I thought it was going to help it. Instead, it raised a scythe hand and sliced its head off. With that done, it flew right back into the nest.

"I advise that we leave." Khona suggested.

"I agree." I grabbed Silvia's hand and led them away from there.

We began running through the forest until we reached a large stone structure. It looked like a... temple. Moss and other vegetation started growing along its walls and roof. I felt my hand along the stone walls and fermented the fact that it's of artificial origin. Someone made this. The structure was large enough to cover an entire city but it's hard to notice. The nearby trees were large enough to block vision of this place. The doors were sealed but with enough power, they can be opened.

"Khona, can you try to open this with your strength please?" I asked nicely.

Khona nodded and approached the crack that separate the two doors. She made a blade appear and stabbed it into the crack. With an aggressive push, she tried to snap the door open. It wouldn't budge as the struggle was written across her face. Silvia pushed me aside gently and began helping her with Psychic. After a count of three, the door popped open and swung towards us. Fresh air poured out as torches began to light themselves.

"This is a bad idea... let's go in." I shrugged.

"Right behind you." Khona nodded.

Silvia hugged my arm, "Gardevoir! Rui!" Silvia chimed.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Khona asked.

I replied with an annoyed sigh, "Sigh, no but she might as well be."

"I see. How old are you?" Khona asked.

"13 years old." I answered.

"Aren't you a little young to be doing this sort of thing?"

"That's what I've been saying but look at where it's gotten me. I'm starting to think Silvia is a Pedophile. Considering she's an adult to her kind while I'm still a Teenager. A very young teenager."

"I feel inclined to say you barely are a teenager. Still, I would not mind having a nice young man myself." Khona replied.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Khona smiled.

'So, I'm continuously getting buried under more shit. What's next?' I asked myself.

When we entered the structure, we were forced to walk down a long hallway. The torches were lit with eerie blue light. The only way fire like that is made, is through powers like Silvia. However, pokemon on this planet are bug or grass. Fire should be their natural enemy right? If so, who made these flames. They aren't growing due to the abundance of air either. The walk ended when we reached a large stone picture. It showed the sun in the middle with a small deer inside the center. Then it showed the orbits of each planet on a 2-D plane. Helios had... a four legged creature with a red body and white head. Gandali had a Black Dragon on two legs with lightning around it. Hail had a large bipedal red creature with blue markings. Plains has a group of small green pokemon with flowers; some were flying. Sera had a large gigantic creature with three golems in a triangle around it. They were Ice, Rock and then Steel. Aura has a Pink bipedal creature with a long tail.

'What are you doing here?' I heard in my head.

"Huh? Did... one of you two speak?" I asked, looking around.

"No." Khona replied.

Silvia tilted her head in confusion, "Garde?"

I shook my head and went back to looking at the picture, "There seems to be something important on each planet. I just don't know what they are yet. Except... that. The one on Sera. There are three beings said to live underground guarding a treasure. Regirock, Regice, and Registeel." I said to myself.

'Humans aren't supposed to be here yet. Get out.' The voice whispered in my head.

I began to turn this into a joke, "Oh thank god. I'm literally going insane. Well, it's about damn time."

"What are you talking about?" Khona asked.

I smiled at her, "I keep hearing a voice in my head. Anyways, I better keep examining this."

The seventh planet, Dakar, has a legless Shadowy creature as it's special pokemon. A black void hovered above it with a blue glowing eye. Hydra has a blue pokemon with Red markings. When I look at it closely, the markings resemble that other pokemon. Except this pokemon Swims with two large hands and four tails. Krant has three pokemon, all of which are deer like pokemon. Each of it as follow, green, steel/blue and brown/black. Toxin has... a Question mark? Wait... underneath it there's a name written in red blood. It was in some kind of pokemon language. Most of it is rubbed out. Then, finally, is Frost. A long dragon with a weird flat tail and two frozen wings with one being shorter than the other. It's head almost like an arrow with White and grey skin. If this is correct, every planet seems to have a... legendary pokemon. The Dakar one began to glow as black hand began to reach out. The second the light touched it, a screech was heard. The black hand immediately retracted as the glowing stopped.

'Your kind is causing far too many problems. If you keep trying to invade other planets, the ancients will destroy you.' The voice told me.

"Okay, enough! Show yourself!" I yelled.

'As you wish.' The voice whispered as a blue light began to radiate throughout the room.

When the glow was over, a small green pokemon appeared before us. It had small wings, a large... head with a small body and tiny arms and legs. It's eyes looked like they took up most of its face as it stared at me. Khona almost smiled upon looking at this pokemon. I can only assume it's the Celebi she was talking about.

I decided to introduce myself, "So, you must be Celebi. My name is Rui."

"Your name is irrelevant. The leaders of your kind are trying to expand their oppressive nature onto the other planets. If this continues, war will be the least of your worries." It warned.

I thought about it but ended up shrugging in defeat, "Not my call to make. Now, I will say my piece. I truly don't believe in what they are doing but does it really matter?"

"Long ago, your kind was tainted by a pokemon known as Jirachi. Your kind used to wish upon its power in great numbers. Eventually Jirachi made a wish to curse your kind with selfish greed. The only ones still affected by this wish are the leaders of your kind. They are willing to sacrifice all, just to do what they want. Do you want to be sacrificed?" Celebi asked.

"..." I stayed quiet.

"Gari devioh iuf voia?" Silvia asked.

"You're a native of planet Aura. Why are you here?" Celebi asked Silvia.

Silvia placed her hands on her hips, "Voi devo vardei veloit." She announced proudly.

"Wait, how come she can understand your English but not mine!? That's not fair!" I complained.

"I'm moreso speaking telepathically in the language you best respond to. She says she's on a big mission. Sounds like she's using you." Celebi replied calmly.

"What else is new? Wait, can you get her to use Telepathy too?" I asked.

"Her kind, the Sirknight, can't use Telepathy. They can feel emotions and sense those of great worth wherever they are. Reading minds and projecting voices through it are beyond her abilities. I'm sorry." Celebi told me.

I looked at Silvia, "Sirknight?" she looked away blushing, "Well... that sucks." I sigh in disappointment before looking at the Celebi.

Silvia winked at me, "Gardev gar?"

I shook my head with an unimpressed look, "This Gardevoir kills me."

"You do know what she asked, correct?" Celebi asked.

"Yes and let's move on. I have one question. What's with this picture?" I asked.

"It's a map of our solar system depicting what Legendary is on which planet." Celebi answered.

"Sorry, I meant to ask who made it." I corrected.

Celebi closed its eyes before answering, "We did. The Celebi that inhabit this world decided to make this in order to remind us who owns which planet. Toxin was never meant to have a Legendary. It just came to be. A monster everyone forgot the name to. A creature that lives in a forgetten Gulch of poison and decay. Surrounded by trash and death."

"Is Silvia going to betray me?" I asked curiously.

Celebi seemed to chuckle, "That's up to her. In the end, nothing is set in stone. If we can go back in time then others may be able to as well." Celebi smiled before flying into the air and disappearing in a flash of blue light.

"...Well... that happened. Sorry for doubting you Khona." I finally say, glancing at her.

"It's okay." Khona replied calmly.

"Now, we need to get off this rock." I say aloud.

"How?" Khona asked.

I looked at the stone picture again before answering, "I was able to talk with my suoeriors using a long range radio I found in Silvia's backpack. They said they'll pick us up today due to lack of food. They should be interested to know about this picture."

Silvia headed towards the exit, "Do you think they'll let me be your protector?" Khona asked.

"I don't see why not. We're going to be visiting the planets in our solar system. You and Silvia will be quite the duo." I answered.

"I'll protect you with my life and blade." Khona bowed.

"See, that's what I like. Unlike a certain pokemon." I replied, looking at Silvia.

"I don't trust her." Khona admitted.

"Good. That should make it easier to kill her if need be. Let's go." I smiled as we left.

-9 Hours Later-

The three of us were waiting for someone to come pick us up. I wasn't going to resort to eating the wildlife. Khona and Silvia may enjoy that but no thanks. I'd rather just go back to the ship and eating normal food. Along the way back, I was able to observe more of the wildlife, including a new turtle pokemon. It had a tree on its back that released pink flower petals and grew fresh fruits. These pokemon were like moving landmass. Pokemon were living in the tree on its back. I saw one that had a green body, serpent like eyes, and a strange tail that resembled a pine tree. On it's arms were two lines or spikes that could be used for offense. They didn't attack us, so that's a plus. After that, we were relatively fine. If we used Shock Pods to come here, I think things would have been different. Khona being here was a huge surprise but I love having a new bodyguard. However... there's a lot of things I don't know about her. Maybe I'll find out more about her on the flash drive once I'm back on the ship. As I thought about this, Scout arrived in his ship and opened the hatch.

"Sir, are you ready to..." He noticed Khona, "Who's that?"

"She found us and agreed to be one of my bodyguards. I'll give the report to Hailey. If it's necessary, you can handcuff her for our safety." I suggested.

"What?" Khona complained.

I elbowed her side, "Just do it. They won't hurt you. I promise." I whispered.

"Okay." Khona agreed.

Scout put handcuffs on Khona to tie her hands behind her back. I helped her sit in a seat without falling over. Silvia took a seat and put her seatbelt on. After I took my seat, Scout started up the ship and flew us out of orbit. He called for the Kelion to allow us to dock. After being approved, we gently rode in and parked. Once we were docked, the bullshit was about to begin over Khona.

When I was off the ship, I looked around for Hailey, "Where's Hailey?"

"She's in her Office. She usually eats alone." A nearby soldier answered.

'...Okay. The suspicion levels have official increased.' I thought to myself before saying, "Please tell her to meet me in my room. I could use a nap." I yawned.

"What about me?" Khona asked.

"Oh yeah. You can hang out in there too. Just the three of us... like on Plains..." I smiled nervously.

"Did you forget about the handcuffs?" Khona reminded.

"No. We'll just take them off once we're inside." I whispered.

"...Fine." Khona begrudgingly agreed.

"Great! Bed, here I come." I smiled.

"Garde?" Silvia asked.

"Sigh... we were doing so well." I grabbed Silvia's hand, "Come on you two."

Being back on the ship felt great. I didn't need the gas mask anymore so I could breath freely. I felt bad for Khona but once we were in my room, she took her handcuffs off.

"Wait, you could have broken them this entire time?" I asked.

"Of course but I needed to act restricted in order to keep everyone calm." Khona replied.

Silvia went into the bathroom, "Smart." I felt my pocket for the flash drive but decided against using it right now, 'That'll be for another time.' I thought to myself.

I heard the tiolet flush and the shower turned on. I got some more clothes out and looked at Khona. She needs new clothes. Maybe I can get Hailey to give her some...


	10. Ch 10 The Truth

Ch. 10 The Truth

{Rui's Point Of View}

An hour passed before Hailey finally arrived to my room, "Welcome back. How was Plaaaaains?" She stretched the word once she saw Khona.

"It was fine." I shrugged.

"B-b-b-but... who's she?" Hailey demanded.

"My new bodyguard." I answered simply.

"Why is it that you, of all people, makes my job harder?" Hailey asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Currently, we're heading back to Aura. We need to link up with the military fleet there. Apparently, they found something so lethal on the planet that it destroyed an entire space ship." Hailey reported.

"Holy shit. That sounds bad. Oh wait... I don't care." I smiled.

"Oh my god... Jason is coming on the ship... If he sees those two he'll... They need to be locked up." Hailey concluded.

"Not again! I just got done being handcuffed." Khona complained.

"Khona, it's just for a while longer... exactly how long?" I asked.

"A week tops." Hailey answered.

"See, it's just a week." I told Khona nervously.

"That's too long!" Khona complained.

"...See, it's just a week." I repeated.

"Garde?" Silvia asked.

"...Get me a paper and pen please." I asked.

After explaining the situation to Silvia in an hour long argument. The most serious argument I've ever had on a sheet of paper... or should I say book considering we covered 271 pages in writing. Silvia and Khona had to be tied down to a chair in the good old observation room. Funny how that came full circle. While they were trapped in there, I had to bring them food. It was strange feeding two women, one of which being an attractive deadly female. The other being a human eating monster. At the end of the second day, I decided to check out the flash drive Khona gave me. My computer had a slot for the flash drive. It quickly accepted it and loaded the new files. The first file dated back 10 years ago.

"The experiments are about to start. Subject 0 is being prepped up for surgery. We don't know what to expect but it should be advance our knowledge on dark matter. The entire theory is crazy but... genius. Dark matter makes up more than half of our entire universe. If Subject 0 is able to control dark matter, he'll be unstoppable. He'll be our weapon. One we can use to put the human public down and do whatever we want to. Then, we can expand across the solar system without fear. I've always wanted to go to Aura. I think it's going to be a beautiful planet to visit. This is Dr. Michael signing off."

'Well... it's official... we're being controlled by a bunch of rich normal assholes. Great.' I thought angrily.

I clicked on another file, "Subject 0 was... an unfortunate success. After achieving his full potential, he killed subject 1-73. They were failed experiments but still were necessary to the big picture. After killing them, subject 0 was forced to go to sleep. He's currently being locked away for all eternity. He's far too powerful to allow to walk free. I just wish we could kill him. Subject 35 was... my niece. I kidnapped her myself. A normal human child... I admit... I'm ashamed. How will I be able to look my brother in the eye and not feel guilty? He's my brother. Sigh... We were approved of more funding. 47 more children are being shipped to the Lunar base. The next experiment we're working on, is the living metal matter. It's a branch of the Dark matter experiment but transforms it. With conscious control, the subject theoretically can create metal objects by shifting Dark matter inside him. Let's hope he doesn't become an insane bastard."

'Interesting but that still doesn't help me. Wait... there's a file on me?' I thought to myself, clicking on it.

"Rui is a gifted child. It's disappointing that he's a normal human. What makes it worse, humans with a blood type of A- can't turn into subjects. He's currently five but shows great scientific potential. The only problem is his attitude and tendency to simplify. From the way he speaks, one would think him as average. On the other hand, if he's observing something, Rui can decipher interesting information. We asked him to dissect a Vigoroth and tell us what each organ does. Not only did he do it but he deciphered the pokemon's gender, blood type, age, and molecular structure. They plan on interning this kid but if I had a say in it, I'd go with using him to the best of his abilities until he dies."

I sat there in silence until thoughts crossed my mind, '...Huh. So this is what it feels like to be studied by others. What a shitty feeling. I wonder what else they have on me.'

"After months of experimentation, we finally were able to do it. Subjects 75, 81 and 82 died but subject 74 can manipulate dark matter into a metallic form. My only problem is the metallic form he chooses. Metal chain links that resemble a chainsaw except it runs around, over, or along his body. He's shown incredible growth in skill after achieving this. The links come out to protect him almost instinctively. He can use them to rotate on his back quickly and increase his aerodynamics. The subjects that lived are being transferred over to the Psychic study. So far, a lot of the subjects have died. It's a dangerous study that tries to manipulate the mind into unlocking it's potential. Sadly, that causes subjects to become brain dead when things go wrong. Well... at least I still get paid when one subject dies..."

'From the way he speaks, his belief in what they're doing has shaken. Human lives don't matter, which was obvious, but the abundance of death seems to shake him. His mind must be fixated on his niece's death.' I theorized.

"Subject 113 was a success. We created the first psychic human being. She's a lot stronger than our original calculations deemed. Using her powers, she can create invisible hand like vectors. These 'vectors' can cut through steel but hold something gently. Further testing showed that they can surround her and block incoming bullets. The only known weapon that can go through them is a sniper called The Nightmare but that's in testing. Right now, 300 more children are being shipped for the next phase of experiments. During the psychic trials, over 50 children died from initial trials alone. 30 more on the secondary trials. We were lucky that subject 113 was so determined. I just wish the others were as determined but there's no effective way to raise morale. Oh well."

My door opened, causing me to freak out and turn off my computer. Hailey walked in but she didn't look like her normal self. Her skin looked a bit paler and her eyes seemed to be a more radiant color. I unplugged the flash drive as I picked up a leg to cross it over the other. That hid my hand as I took it and placed it in my pocket.

"You know why I'm here Rui." Hailey told me, closing the door.

"Wow. I thought I was too young to do such a deed." I joked, trying to avoid this situation.

"You publicly viewed the data on that flash drive. That computer is linked to the ship. We've already alerted those in charge and the ship master wishes to detain you." Hailey warned.

"This is all so confusing. I think it's above my pay grade." I smiled.

"You don't get paid." Hailey told me sternly.

"Exactly." I chimed.

-10 Minutes Later-

"Can't you take a joke!?" I protested as Hailey dragged me by my legs.

"We could have done this in a civilized manner. Instead, we have to draw everyone's attention." Hailey complained.

"...HELP! SHE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!" I screamed, getting everyone's attention in the hallways.

"Dude... nice." One female soldier said, giving Hailey a thumbs up.

"...I hate you all." I mutter as Hailey dragged me.

"Why can't you just shut up?" Hailey asked.

"How about you suck my balls?" I retorted.

"Ugh, you're insufferable." Hailey groaned.

"I bet your father said the exact same thing when your mom moved in." I retorted.

"I hate this job." Hailey groaned.

"Welcome to my world." I smiled, giving her the finger.

"Just shut up!" Hailey yelled.

"Hm... what would that soldier from chapter 1 do in this situation? ...So you want me to be quiet ma'am?" I asked, grinning.

"Yes! Do I have to spell it out for you?" Hailey asked.

My grin grew to stretch from ear to ear, "...I can't read..."

"Fuuuuuuuck!" Hailey screamed.

-10 More Minutes Later-

Hailey dragged me into a small empty white room. To piss her off beyond belief, I began singing the ABC's along the way. The best part was when one soldier said, 'Ooooh! That's the letter after A.' Pfft, ahahahahahaha! No wonder the rich are in charge. They make everyone so fucking stupid they can't even wipe their own ass without assistance.

-Bathroom-

"Hey uh... Tom?"

"Yeah?"

"Um... how do you use toilet paper again?"

"God damn it Bob! I showed you how yesterday!"

"I know... I just... get lonely."

"..." Flush. "Fuck you Bob. I'm out of here you dumbass."

"No! Tom! I love you!"

-Everyone shakes their head going, 'What the fuck?' before getting back to what's important-

"You, stay in here. Keep your mouth shut or..." She suddenly looked at a desk in the other room.

"What's wrong? Can't finish a sentence?" I mocked.

She suddenly picks up a roll of black tape, "Oh, I can finish a sentence." she gave me an aggravated grin.

"...I swear, I am so, so, so, sincerely sorry. 5 words that start with s. That shows I'm being serious." I smiled, knowing she's going to tape my mouth shut.

"Soldiers, hold him down." Hailey ordered.

"I hope you all get cancer!" I screamed as I did my best to struggle.

However, Hailey easily tapes my mouth shut, "Ah... You're right Rui. Silence is the best kind of music."

'Hey! That's my line!' I thought angrily.

"Now, be a good boy while we head back to Aura. Tie him up." Hailey ordered.

"Yes ma'am. Sorry about all this sir."

I shrugged, 'Eh. My time on Aura was a lot worse.' I thought to myself.

After being left alone in my new cell, I stared up at the ceiling. The Flash Drive was still in my pocket. I expected someone to take it but no one did. Instead, a new man came into the room. He stood at 6 foot 11 with white skin that wasn't very pale and short gray hair. A thin gray mustache and beard covered most of his face. His eyes were a vibrant green to let me know he wasn't just some shmuck. A large vertical scar extended down the middle of his neck. He wore a red jacket over a button up blue shirt. Gold bracelets tied the jacket down around his wrists. Seven pure gold rings with a variety of different colored gems were on his fingers. His legs are currently covered by black dress pants and dress shoes.

"Hello Rui." he greeted.

'...Is he expecting an answer?' I wondered.

"Oh, who am I?" He asked for me.

'Oh great, he's gonna be a douche.' I thought with an unimpressed expression.

"I'm the ship master. Nice to finally meet you." he smiled.

I rolled my eyes, 'This would go a lot faster if you take the tape off my mouth.' I thought angrily.

He yanked the tape off my mouth, getting a short squeak from me, "Is that better?" he asked.

"Ah... ow. I think you yank out the little bit of hair I had." I squeaked in pain.

"Now, tell me. Why shouldn't we kill you and your friends?" Ship Master asked.

"They're not my friends." I corrected.

"Fine! Bodyguards!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes again before saying, "I'll be straight forward. I'm the best damn intern you mother fuckers are ever going to get. Instead of wasting my talents, you can continue to use them. It'd be such a waste to lose someone as valuable as me."

"Valuable? You're not valuable." Ship Master snorted.

"Oh please. Hailey is a lazy ass piece of shit that does nothing but sit on her butt and play with herself." I replied, half offended.

"Hailey is my daughter." he told me, almost threateningly.

"I feel sorry for you. Must be hard living with the disappointment." I glared.

"I have half a mind to kill you myself." He glared back.

"Funny. I didn't even think you had that much. Congratu-fucking-lations." I retorted.

Quick as a Ninjask, he pulled out a pistol and pointed it at me, "You... huff... huff... you're good. I'll give you that one." he huffed.

I took a deep breath as he put the gun down, "I like to think it's my personal gift. Yes, it could lead to my death but after Aura, I don't fucking care as much. You can't even comprehend the amount of bullshit I went through on that fucking planet."

He scratched his chin, "I heard about it. Pretty impressive for a kid your age. Tell me, how much do you know about subject 382."

"Only that she was trapped on Plains after trying to escape the base that held her." I shrugged.

"You know she's a murderer right?" Ship Master asked.

"Nowadays, who isn't?" I asked.

"True. However, she murdered her fellow subjects for fun. Damn near ruined most of our experiments." He muttered.

"How do you know that? Reports? They could have changed those you know? You could try thinking for yourself." I suggested.

He seemed to smile a bit, "Soldiers are there to follow orders. An intern like you wouldn't understand. Also, I know what she's done because I was there. I watched over the project for 7 years before being put in charge of the Kelion."

"Well then, that puts a damper on my thought process. That doesn't change my mind about her though. She's a good person deep down and she swore to protect me. I trust her." I half smile.

"I have to get back up to the bridge. Jason and the others will be on the ship in two days. They'll decide what to do with you." Ship Master told me as he left.

"Yay..." the door slammed shut, "I'll be waiting in great anticipation." I replied sarcastically.

-2 Days Later-

"God this sucks." I replied, laying on the floor with a bored expression.

Since I was tied up, there was nothing to do but stare. At least I wasn't getting beaten, forced to eat human flesh, or psychologically tortured. I do not miss planet Aura at all. Silvia ever wants to go back, then by all means but leave me out of it. I wonder how she's doing. Probably sitting patiently like before but Khona has to be freaking out. Then again, if Khona started freaking out, I bet she'd break free. Then the entire ship would go into red alert. Ugh, I am so bored!

The door to my white room opened, "Rui?" A male voice asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

I looked to see a 17 year old male with short black hair and black eyes. My best guess, he's 5 foot 9. He wore an open black strapped jacket with a black muscle shirt underneath. His white skin isn't tanned but close to it. His hands were covered by black fingerless gloves. Around his neck was a plain black scarf to cover his mouth if needed. Black shorts covered the upper half of his legs with black Sneakers. Strapped onto his back was an extremely large Sniper Rifle. The length of this weapon has to have been 5 feet. The scope was custom made to cover both eyes. The slot for the clip was modified in order to take any kind of Sniper round. A grip was attached near the bottom middle. The barrel extended further with a Muzzle Brake/Silencer Hybrid. The stock was modified to open and close around an arm or shoulder to increase stability. Judging by it's size, this thing must have considerable kickback. Behind him, stood a Gardevoir much to my surprise.

He smirked at me, "I'm Jason. I hear you've got one too."

"I've got what?" I asked, a bit confused.

He nudged his towards me, "Coral, forward. Now."

"Yes, Jason." Coral, the Gardevoir that stood behind him, replied respectfully.

"She can speak?" I asked.

"Yes. It took a bit of... shock therapy. After enough time, she got the hang of it." Jason's smirk grew.

Coral stared at the wall behind me, "3 days, 18 hours, 46 minutes and 23 seconds."

"Now, the reason I'm here is simple. I want you to tell me everything you know about planet Aura." Jason crossed his arms.

I shuffled nervously, "I don't know much at all. I was captured shortly after landing. The only thing I do know about, is the Gardevoir. Her." I replied calmly.

"Well, that's disappointing." Jason sighed.

"Wait, how did you get her to obey you?" I asked curiously.

Coral answered for him, "Jason saved my life. I am his. A shield to block all the damage. A dagger to stab every one of his enemies. A tool to be used and discarded."

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Come Coral, we are leaving." Jason ordered.

Coral bowed, "Good day. I am right behind you master Jason."

"Jesus. She's completely brainwashed. That, or she's devoted to him like he's her god. Ugh. I could imagine the things she does for him behind closed doors. ...Then again, the door probably never gets closed. Ugh. I wish Silvia was here..." I complained.

Then I thought about it... I take it back. I miss Khona instead. At least she can speak English. Silvia would spend an eternity saying 'Garde?' over and over again. When are they going to release me? I'm seriously getting tired of this.

A soldier entered the room, "Sir, you're being relocated to the observation room. Hailey and Jason are going to be there. Hailey requested you."

"Yay..." I replied begrudgingly.

"I've also been authorized to untie you." he added.

"Can we get dinner first?" I asked.

"Sir, it's morning. Second, Hailey wanted to see you there immediately."

"Ugh... great. Fine, whatever. Just do what you have to guy." I replied.

A group of soldiers helped me up and untied me. Now freed, they led me to the observation room where Jason and Hailey were arguing. They stopped the second I was in the room. I guess it was a private matter. Coral stared at Silvia through the glass. I approached them both with a big smile.

"Hey assholes, what's going on?" I asked.

"We were going to discuss about a certain pokemon." Hailey started.

"Tell me... while you were trapped on Aura, did you ever see or hear of a pokemon called Mewtwo?" Jason asked.

Mewtwo? What the heck is that?


	11. Ch 11 The truth 2

Ch. 11 The Truth 2

{Rui's Point Of View}

"Well? Have you heard of Mewtwo?" Jason repeated.

"No, I've never heard of Mewtwo." I answered.

"Well, it apparently calls itself the Ruler of Aura. It also has the ability to transform into a much faster and stronger form. It got onto the USM Typhoon without space ship assistance. They put up a fight but... the entire ship was destroyed in about 3 hours." Jason reported.

"Why didn't they ask for reinforcements?" I questioned.

"I don't know how but Mewtwo was able to disrupt their comms. The radio silence was too fishy so I went there myself. When I got there, the ship had already sustained heavy internal damage. Most of the ships gravity plating was either off or malfunctioning. I did my best to search for any survivors but only found one. He was in Mewtwo's grasp and looked like he was struggling. Mewtwo has a tail while in his normal form. He uses it to penetrate his victims mouth and fry their brains. Killing them with ease while taking their information. Once it accomplished that, Mewtwo transformed in a rainbow of light. It was bright enough to blind me and when my vision refocused, Mewtwo was gone. I knew there must have been other survivors. I could have tried to save them but decided against it. So I left and reported back to my ship." Jason explained.

"Mewtwo is our diety. The one we follow and whole heartedly trust." Coral said aloud.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Jason asked.

"No one asked me. Mewtwo is the ruler of my planet. The one that controls most of it's inhabitants. The ones that killed the previous soldiers, the ones that followed under that Sirknight, were devoted to him. She is probably still relaying information to him." Coral told us, staring at Silvia.

I wanted to speak up and say kill Silvia but I couldn't, "Something wrong?" Jason asked.

"...Even if Silvia is relaying information... it doesn't matter." I stated, shocking Hailey.

"You don't want to kill her? Why? You wanted us to kill her the first second we captured her." Hailey asked aloud.

I looked at Hailey, "Give me a few pieces of paper. I want to speak to Subject 1078."

Hailey gave me two pens and some sheets of paper. I walked into the observation room and untied Silvia.

"What about me?" Khona asked.

I apologized to her, "Sorry Khona. I know it's unfair. Just give me a few minutes. I have to talk to Silvia specifically."

"Devo gardeio vei?" Silvia asked.

I gave her a piece of paper and a pen. She looked at it and then at me. I smiled a bit and started writing on a piece I had.

Me-'Are you telling Mewtwo everything you learn?'

Silvia's eyes widened but she still wrote to me-'How did you know?'

Me-'Just a hunch.'

Silvia-'That little traitor told you, didn't she?'

Me-'Who? Coral?'

Silvia-'Yes, the one that's a human's perfect loyal pet. Stupid bitch.'

Me-'Some consider you my pet.'

Silvia-'Never in a million years.'

Me-'True... but what about as a mate?'

Silvia-'...If you're asking me to betray my kind, then no. You're worth nothing in comparison to my loyalty.'

Me-'Ouch, that stings a bit.'

Silvia-'Your sarcasm is uninteresting.'

Me-'Now, don't be jealous of my awesomeness.'

Silvia-'You're a silly human.

Me-'You're a silly Sirknight. Tell me, why do you like me?'

Silvia-'You flattered me. I thought you were different since the Alaz could access your mind.'

Me-'I thought you were interesting because of your pretty eyes.'

Silvia-'Don't flatter me.'

Me-'I have to get information one way or another. Tell me everything you know about Mewtwo and I'll make it worth your while.'

Silvia-'You have nothing I want.'

Me-'Really? How about... we drop you off onto your planet. You can go back to your friends and family amongst your kind.'

Silvia-'That would never work. The reason she's a traitor is simple. Among my kind, we share every bit of informatiom we come across. Everything. She didn't want to let the males know of her... privates. Like I said, we share everything. So, she ran away as a disgrace we needed to kill. Mewtwo ordered it. The only reason she lives, is because of that sharp shooter. He saved her. Now she lives for him, hoping she'll get some of his meat. Stupid skank.'

Me-'You sure are vulgar when you're angry.'

Silvia-'You know, I really did think you were different. I'm starting to realize you're not. You're just like them. Cruel, selfish, and... vain.'

Me-'It comes with experience. If you were kinder, there's no telling what I would have felt. Beating me into submission was never an option.'

Silvia-'Not true. As a male, you're at a large disadvantage. A male cannot hide himself from another. I could have taken you if I really tried.'

Me-'So? Sex isn't everything. It gives you a short feeling of satisfaction, yes, but nothing more.'

Silvia-'Wrong. If I had my way with you long enough, your mind would change. You'd see the world through my eyes. Through my thoughts.'

Me-'I highly doubt that.'

Silvia-'Think what you will. I will NEVER give you any useful information.'

Me-'Fine. Then we'll shock pod you back onto your planet. You'll never see me again.'

Silvia-'Fine. I didn't like you anyways.'

Me-'I guess this is goodbye then.'

Silvia-'Yeah. I guess it is.'

I got up and turned to leave, "Garde? Voi veio mali gardevoir?"

I opened the door, "Hailey, we're going to send Subject 1078 back to Aura." I stated, loud enough for Silvia to hear, whether she understands or not.

The door closed, making everything we say confidential, "Why?" Hailey asked.

"Because, we're going to use her." I answered.

"How?" Jason asked.

"Do we have any microchips with a built in long distance one way radio?" I asked.

"The one you can place on anyone to hear everything around them and track their location?" Jason asked.

I smiled, "That's the one."

"I have one currently on me." Jason shuffled.

"Care to share?" I asked.

"Only if you tell me what you're planning." Jason replied, crossing his arms.

I glanced at Silvia, pretending to cry, "We're going to ship her ass back to Aura and track her. If we pick up some dialogue, then I'll have something extra to study."

"Why are you crying?" Hailey asked.

"It's an act. Sniffle. I have to make her believe this is real." I replied, wiping my eyes.

"I think this is a good idea." Coral said, earning our attention.

"No one asked you Coral." Jason told her rudely.

Coral bowed, "I'm sorry Master Jason."

"Still... you're right. What do you think?" Jason asked Hailey.

"I'll have to go clear it with Ship Master but I too agree. Excuse me." Hailey replied, leaving the room.

"...What do you think of this whole subject situation?" I asked curiously.

"I think it's a load of Tauros shit. A bunch of assholes are in charge because of them. I'll give them one thing, they're tough bastards." Jason muttered.

"You fought one?" I asked.

"Yeah, once. Not something I want to experience ever again." Jason shuffled nervously.

"Sounds like it ended badly. Can I have the microchip now?" I asked.

"Yeah. Here." He replied, reaching into his left pocket.

He pulled out a tiny flat black sphere. When it touched my hand, I ran my thumb on one side to find it sticky. In order for it to stay on her, I need to place it on her back. Maybe underneath her clothes... no... that won't work. She'll feel it. So, on the back of her clothing fabric it is. Question is... how to get it on? Hm... I think I have the perfect idea. I went back into the room and wrote one more sentence.

Me-'You're going back home.'

"Devo voi Gardevoir!" Silvia yelled.

I didn't answer her, I just left the room until Hailey gave the all clear.

-Several Minutes Later-

I, along with Silvia, Khona, Jason, Coral and Hailey, headed towards the Shock Pod Docks. I kept glancing at Silvia to see what she was feeling. Doubt and confusion lit up in her eyes. Exactly what I wanted her to feel. Her look of confusion grew to outweigh doubt once we entered the shock pods docks. Seeing the seemingly endless amounts of Shock Pods must've fascinated her. Upon approaching on, she began to grab and hold my hand. I'm guessing she's afraid of it. I can understand, I was afraid too.

I stepped aside, "Go on." I told her.

She looked at the Shock Pod before looking at me, "Gardevoir?" she sniffled.

I knew this was going to happen just like I planned. I hid the microchip as I approached her, making sure her eyes focused on mine. With her back to the shock pod, I quickly pulled her head into a passionate kiss. Using this time, I quickly placed the chip onto her back as I caressed it. She pressed herself into the kiss, trying to savor it. This was one time so I allowed her tongue to lick mine. After enough time passed, I quickly pushed her into the Shock Pod. The second her back hit the seat, it was sealed, trapping her inside. She immediately started freaking out, threatening to use her psychic powers. I looked through the visor, laying my hand on it. Silvia looked back at me, laying her head as if trying to touch mine. I smiled at her and noticed her start crying as the shock pod finally descended.

I stared at the hole until it sealed itself, replacing the shock pod, "Where can we go to listen in on the Microchip?" I asked.

"The Observation room." Jason replied.

"Oh great... that room again." Khona muttered.

"At least you're free... subject 382." Jason glared.

"My name is Khona!" Khona yelled.

"Whatever. Just consider yourself lucky." Jason muttered.

"I do. Rui saved me from that horrid planet." Khona smiled, looking at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't fight guys."

"Fine." They both say.

-A few Moments Later-

"Are you sure it'll work?" I asked, looking at Jason.

Hailey, Jason and I were standing around the radio. The only thing we heard is static crackling from the speakers. Silvia should have landed by now.

"Are you sure?" I asked again.

"Well... 80% positive." Jason answered honestly.

"Great! My expectations will reflect upon this new information." I chimed, silently cursing Jason.

A voice suddenly came from the Speakers, "Gurrgh... Garde? Gaio Veio Gerdo?" Silvia said aloud.

A loud explosion was heard, most likely a result from the shock pod opening. It went silent for a bit until Silvia grunted. My guess, she probably exited it and looked around. Maybe she tripped, who knows?

"Rui..." Silvia whimpered.

I rolled my eyes, hearing sniffling coming from the speakers, "God... damn it." I whispered.

"She did like you." Hailey reminded.

"I know." I sigh.

Then a clear masculine voice spoke, "Silvia, you're back."

"Yes... It didn't go as planned. I didn't learn much about the humans. I'm sorry. They forced me back onto the planet." Silvia replied, speaking perfect English.

"That lying bitch!" I screamed.

"Damn. She sure did pull the wool over our eyes." Khona commented.

"So this entire time... she understood what I said. Mother fucking bullshit. I bet she enjoyed making me scream in frustration." I growled angrily.

"Don't worry about it. Did you find out where their home world is located?" The male voice asked.

"No. Hopefully we'll find out another way." Silvia replied before a crunch was heard and static erupted from the speakers.

"Did they destroy the microchip?" I asked.

"Sounds like it. We did find out what she wanted though. The location of Sera." Jason added.

"Ugh..." I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Hailey asked.

I looked at everyone before muttering, "I... I need to go to Planet Aura's surface."

"Why?" Hailey asked.

"I'm not letting Silvia get the last laugh and... there's so much we don't know about these pokemon." I reply.

"I'll go with you." Khona offered.

"No. You stay here and watch my room. If you come, it'll end badly for both of us. I'll go alone. Tie me up and put me in a shock pod." I told them.

"Are you insane?" Jason asked.

I shrugged, looking away from everyone, "Probably. I'm hoping they'll just take me alive. I've also taken into consideration that they know me. The possessed soldier seemed to know who I was."

"You know they might just kill you, right?" Hailey asked.

I smiled at her, "Yep. Sounds like fun. Come on you dumbasses, I don't have all day."

Jason looked at Hailey who simply shrugged in agreement. They decided to use handcuffs to tie my hands behind my back and legs together. Jason had to carry me all the way to the shock pod since I couldn't walk. My first trip to Aura started with a shock pod. Going there a second time in the exact same way is perfect. It'll alert everyone of my presence early on. Once Jason put me in the shock pod, it closed instantly. The Engineers inspected it before giving the others a thumbs up.

A female voice rang in the pod, "30 seconds until we are over the drop zone. ...20. ...10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... bye, bye."

The pod suddenly dropped much like the first time. The only difference, the sky was clear. Not a cloud in sight. The pod began to heat up as it gained speed but soon the parachute activated. Once the pod slowed down enough, it released the parachute. The sudden shift in speed made me jump until we hit... water? Uh oh.

"Wait... did we just..." water covered the visor, "Oh dear god no."

Female voice, "Warning, shock pod is beginning to submerge. Emergency hatch activating. Please swim to the surface."

"...You... Have got to be kidding me!" I screamed.

Once the hatch opened, a flood of water gushed in. Drowning me with no hope of escape other than to float to the top. Without an abundance of fat to help me float, I might as well just drown. I couldn't break free of my restrictions and found myself panicking. What were the chances of this happening?

'I always knew this planet would be the death of me.' I thought sadly.

I heard a loud splash as my eyes closed tightly from irritation. Soon, two hands grabbed me and swam me back to the surface. I coughed out some water and took deep breaths. I saw it was a Gardevoir and couldn't help but smile. Relief was the first I felt when we were ashore. The second, curiosity as to who this Gardevoir was.

"Silvia?" I asked.

The Gardevoir looked at me, "Garde?"

I saw her blue eyes, "Yep, it's definitely you."

She chimed, "Rui!"

'You are such a lying bitch...' I thought to myself, "So... you actually saved my life." I mentioned.

Silvia tilted her head in confusion, "Garde?"

'God, I wish I could get her to... wait a second. I think I have an idea.' I thought to myself with an internal grin.

I showed Silvia the handcuffs on my wrists and ankles. She looked extremely surprised but freed me from them. If I'm going to get her to open up there's only one way.

I looked into Silvia's eyes, staring deeply into them, "Silvia... if you could speak, I'll wouldn't be mad at you. You saved my life. I... Think fallen in love with you." I whispered.

Her eyes widened as she yelled excitedly, "You did!?"

"I, fucking, knew it. Silvia, you could have told me in secret." I whined.

"Is that what you expect me to do!? You know I couldn't let you!" Silvia yelled.

"Oh you bitch mmph." I pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

It was a payment for saving my life, "Rui, I know why you're really here." Silvia whispered, pushing me back.

"Yeah. I immediately regretted sending you away because I secretly loved you. So, they decided to handcuff me and shock pod my ass into a river." I replied quickly.

"If only you meant that..." Silvia muttered.

'Fuck. Looks like I have to actually lose my V card to her. Oh well, fuck you age restrictions.' I thought before kissing her hard, grabbing her Gardevoir ass.

Silvia pulled back, "W-what are you doing?" She stuttered.

"Proving my affection. I'm giving you my virginity, you sexy beautiful gardevoir." I whispered seductively.

"Y-you... you're not going to make me fall for this!" Silvia replied stubbornly.

I rolled my eyes, "You think I don't love you?"

Silvia gave me an unimpressed look, "Rui, I know you don't."

"Well then, I'll just have to fuck your brains out." I grinned until Silvia grabbed neck with both hands.

She gave me a death glare that froze me in horror, "You better stop trying to trick me or I'll fucking kill you."

I stared in her eyes with a horrified expression, "Yes ma'am." I squeaked.

"You put that small black device on my back when we kissed on the ship, right?" Silvia demanded.

"...Yes." I admitted sadly.

"It's my turn to say this. I, fucking, knew it." She cursed.

"...Silvia..." I whispered.

"What is it you piece of shit?" Silvia asked angrily.

I placed one hand on her left cherk to caress it, "Thank you for saving my life. I seriously would have drowned if it wasn't for you. I'll be honest... you saving my life did actually make me... admire you." I told her honestly.

She grabbed my hand, threatening to crush it, "I already told you to st-"

I interrupted her, "I'm not trying to distract you. It's just us. No one else. Silvia... Gardev gar?"

"...Are you serious about this?" Silvia asked, calming down.

"Yes, I love you Silvia." I kissed her hard, licking her tongue.

Silvia blushed hard before looking away almost defiantly, "Fine. I believe you. Then you are my mate forever, you got that!" Silvia screamed.

'Well, there goes marriage. Well, fuck my life.' I thought before smiling, "Yes. I understand."

"If you ever, and I mean ever, betray me. I'll murder you no questions ask. Got it?" Silvia demanded.

"I understand Silvia." I replied.

"Good. Come on. The elder wishes to speak to you." Silvia replied.

"Elder?" I asked.

"Yes. Our elder. As in, oldest of our kind. He wishes to speak to you." Silvia answered, grabbing my hand.

I went along with it and allowed her to take me back to her village. This was a bad idea but... I... I really do like her. Silvia saved my life when she knew I was going to try and deceive her. The only thing I couldn't prepare for, is their village. They make villages inside the forests without disturbing the trees. That makes it difficult to spot from overhead. Children were seen, running around playing. Most were small creatures with a bowl cut head and two red bumps. These must be the Gardevoir's baby form. The second were a bit taller and seemed to love dancing. I decided to name the babies Ralts and the middle stage Kirlia. Then, I was met with an abnormally tall Gardevoir. He stood at 6 foot 9 and glared at me with hate filled red eyes.

"You must be Rui. Welcome to our planet human." He grumbled, trying to hide his hatred.


	12. Ch 12 Subject 501

Ch. 12 Subject 501

{Rui's Point Of View}

I looked at the elder Gardevoir nervously, "Uh... hi. I certainly feel more welcomed than last time I was here."

He looked at me with a stern determined look. As I stood there looking back at him. It was like he was staring into the depths of my soul. Then, he delivered a hate filled punch to my cheek.

"Selfish." he muttered.

I struggled to my feet rubbing my cheek, "Ugh. What was that for?" I asked.

"You are a selfish person. You remind me of that traitor. Gardevoir share information with everyone. Those that don't are selfish. From what Silvia has said, you only wish to use her." He told me.

I couldn't meet his eye, "...Yes."

"Tell me, why does such an intelligent being like you serve those horrid humans?" he asked.

"To live. Without the others, I'll die." I replied.

"You only care about your own survival?" he asked.

"Yes. You already stated that I'm selfish. Why wouldn't I care about my life?" I shrugged.

"Caring about one's own life isn't what makes them selfish. Humans are flawed. Misguided. You think you can go and do whatever you want without a repercussion. Our worlds belong to us, not you. Invading us is an act we shall not forgive. One day we will invade your home planet and slaughter every man, woman and child. Our planet may be unable to do so alone... which is why the others are going to help us. Did you know, human, that we Gardevoirs derived from the Primal Gardevoirs? In our legend, it states that the first original Gardevoir came from a distant planet. A planet of hate, darkness and despair. A place we called home and fueled us with our dark powers." he spoke, looking at the sky in glory.

"You mean Dakar. The planet that has never seen the light of day." I replied.

"That's what you call it? Dakar? Interesting. Tell me, what's the name of your planet?" he asked.

"Aura." I replied.

"Liar! This planet is called Aura. We're not stupid!" he screamed.

"Elder, he's not going to be so generous." Silvia told him.

The Elder looked at her with a smile, "True... but, there's another way to get information out of him. Our master, Mewtwo. Everyone, tie him up. We'll take him to see Mewtwo immediately." The Elder ordered.

I rolled my eyes, "I should have stayed on the ship... sigh. I wonder how Khona is doing."

The Gardevoir took rope they stop from us and bound my arms behind my back. During this, I couldn't help but feel so uninterested. How many times have my arms and legs been bound? Either way, The elder led a small group of us through a forest. What surprised me, was a large stone structure that looked similar to the one of Plains. The difference? On it were markings that seemed to depict a story about Mewtwo saving the Gardevoirs from Dakar. It showed Mewtwo coming in their time of need and takes a couple off the planet. What amazes me, is the fact that Mewtwo is powerful enough to travel between planets. How fast is Mewtwo? Can it Fly that far or does it have the ability to teleport? There's so much I want to examine but I can't due to the Gardevoir restraining me.

"Man... I wish I could study this..." I whisper in awe.

Silvia glanced at me, "Maybe if you actually liked me, you could have."

"Are you still butthurt over that? I said I love you. Can't you take that with a smile?" I asked.

"You didn't mean it! Yes, my heart did skip a beat but that statement is hollow if the person is lying." Silvia told me sternly.

"True. However, what if I did mean it? You did save my life." I reminded.

Silvia shrugged, looking ahead, "Saving ones life doesn't guarantee love. You're smart enough to know that." Silvia replied.

"Fine. Maybe I gardev gar because I don't want to die a virgin." I replied rudely.

"Sex isn't everything, you know!" Silvia yelled.

"May I remind you, that you were the one that tried to rape me." I smirked.

"I was in heat!" Silvia argued.

"Doesn't change the fact that you wanted to mate with me." I shrugged, my smirk widening.

"You two certainly bicker like mates." The elder snorted.

"He started it!" Silvia yelled.

"How about you suck my dick Silvia!" I retorted.

"I don't know what I even saw in you! At least the males of my kind aren't a bunch of weak cowards! Hmph!" Silvia yelled, turning her head angrily.

"Aw... and I thought we were going to be mates forever. Fuck you. I don't even know why I bothered giving you a chance." I retort, turning my head angrily.

"You never gave me a chance you dickhead! That's why I hate you!" Silvia yelled.

I looked at her, "I was afraid of you!" I argued.

"I made it clear that I wouldn't hurt you! Even on Plains... when I had the chance to do what I wanted with you... You still rejected me..." Silvia sniffled.

I looked at her, "I'm sorry Silvia, alright?" I asked.

Silvia looked at me, "No you're not. That's what hurts me the most." she sniffled.

I frowned, "Silvia..."

"Just shut up. I don't want to hear your voice."

"..." I stayed silent as we went deeper into the stone Aurian temple.

{Third Person Point Of View}

-Back on the Ship-

Jason and Hailey were talking about what they should do next. It's obvious that Rui has no way to get back on the ship. The discussion was about a time limit until they send a couple of elite Scouts to save him. As they held this discussion, Coral approached Jason.

"Master, I have a message for you." Coral whispered.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"Someone known as Subject 501 wants to see you on the bridge. No one else is going to be there. Only me, you and subject 501, whoever she is." Coral told him.

"I hope this is important. Think you can handle this?" Jason asked.

Hailey shrugged, "I might as well. Khona, what do you think?"

khona was restrained again with a muzzle, "Mmph mmph!"

"So... this is what it's like to be Rui. Great conversation." Hailey Whistles as she walks away.

Jason and Coral went up to the bridge and found it completely empty except for one girl. You can describe her as an anime girl with hazy violet eyes. She's a petite young girl with long black/indigo hair and full legs. She wore a black deep V-neck dress with four buttons on each side and no sleeves. A tattoo for the Japanese letters meaning Japan is located on the left side of her neck. Underneath, she wears a white long-sleeved ruffle blouse. On her feet were plain black shoes with long gray socks. When she looked at Jason, she didn't smile or frown. She looked extremely calm or neutral.

"R-Rin?" Jason stammered.

Subject 501 tilted her head, "Rin? Do you mean me or the girl I killed and replaced due to your neglect?"

"Neglect?" Jason asked, a bit flabbergasted.

"Yes! You know what I mean Jason! I promised you that I'll kill you for what you did!" Subject 501 yelled.

-5 years ago-

When Jason was younger... he was adopted by a Japanese family. He had two adoptive sisters that cared for him like he was their flesh and blood. One day, the youngest, Nagisa, grew ill and fell into a coma. Unable to bear the sadness, Jason enlisted into the military to get away from his adoptive family. He spent the next year trying to forget his sadness until he received a letter. His youngest sister had woken up and wished to see him. As he went back home... he started getting cold feet. He could have made it to the hospital an hour sooner but... he didn't. When Jason got to her room and opened it... she was dead.

Rin was holding her sister's hand, crying her eyes out, "Now... now you come!?" Rin sobbed.

"W-what?" Jason stammered.

"Where... where were you before she died!" Rin screamed.

"I... I..." Jason stopped talking.

"Why didn't you ever visit!? Why didn't you ever answer her letters!?" Rin demanded.

"She wrote to me?" I asked.

"We all did! My sister... your sister! She just wanted to see you! She loved you! Even if you were adopted! She thought you cared about her!" Rin screamed.

"I do care about her!" I yelled back.

"Obviously not! If you did, wouldn't you have visited!? She just wanted to see you smile! She died with a sad expression because you weren't here! You couldn't possibly understand how sad she must have felt! You made our sister have a miserable death!" Rin sobbed.

"Rin... I'm sorry..." Jason whispered, tearing up.

Rin walked over to stand in front of Jason before smacking him, "I swear Jason, I'm going to make you regret this. You're a disgrace to our family... and I hope you rot in hell!" Rin screamed before leaving the room.

-Present-

Jason stared at Subject 501 in shock as she walked over to him, "So... what are you planning?" Jason asked.

"Me, versus you. No one else. Fight, to the death." Rin put a lot of emphasis on the word death.

"Rin, I'm not going to fight you." Jason told her, unable to meet her eye.

"Scared Jason? I thought you were a big shot Sniper boy. Guess Command was wrong about you but... you have to. I cleared with them. They want to see how I do in a combat situation against an elite. You were the best choice." Rin grinned.

"Rin, I'm sorry about what happened. Please don't do this." Jason pleaded.

"Tell that to our sister after I kill you." Rin replied with a cute cruel grin.

"I'm not going to let you kill him." Coral told her.

"Don't get involved in our family matters. This is between us." Rin snapped.

"I can't fight you here. What if my sniper shoots a hole through the hull of the ship?" Jason asked.

"Not my problem. I've trained these last few years just for this day. You're going to pay for making my little sister die in tears!" Rin yelled.

Jason glanced at Coral before looking at Rin, "Fine." Jason agreed.

Rin's grin stretched from ear to ear, "Perfect. Say your prayers Jason. No one else will." Rin warned.

"I don't believe in god. Come. We'll have our fight in the heavy ammunitions training room." Jason suggested.

Rin never stopped grinning as she appeared near the Bridge's door, opening it for him, "After you Jason." She bowed.

Jason took a step but stopped when Coral grabbed his wrist with both hands, "Please don't delve into this madness master." Coral begged.

"Why do you care? Stay here while I handle this." Jason replied rudely.

"But... what if she..." Coral silenced herself.

"Stay. Here. That's an order." Jason glared.

"...As you wish master..." Coral whispered.

Jason left the room with Subject 501 close behind him. After a series of elevators, walkways and halls... they made it. The heavy ammunition room is used to test live ammo and tank missiles. The walls were made of a metal powerful enough to block a tank missile. The only problem, Jason's Nightmare is able to pierce the wall with it's special ammunition. Just before they start, the room is evacuated as Jason swapped to standard rounds. With the correct rounds in it's cartridge, Jason strapped his nightmare across his back. Slowly, he reached down to unbuckle two pouches on his pants. In them were two pistols made to fire special concussion gauge shells. Jason didn't pull them out but he was ready to.

Rin smirked, "Oh my, I forgot to change form. I can't possibly fight you like this."

"Change forms?" Jason asked, confused by what she said.

Rin took a deep breath before changing form, "Hmph, hah. Spirit form."

The air began to circulate as it swirled like a vortex around Rin. Pink rose petals appeared out of nowhere to encase her until they were blown back. They circled Rin in three rings at different levels. Rin, now physically changed, stands a bit taller than she used to at 5 foot 2. Two curved horns have grown through her hair on each side of her head. A flower was visible on the left curved horn. Her violet eyes looked brighter as it began to glow. Rin's outfit consists of a dark red female hakama with a mini skirt. She wears black arm bands and bracelets on each wrist. On the back of her waste is a hanging hannya mask. A weapon to represent her heritage extended diagonally down behind her. It was a Naginata that looks a little taller than she is with red tassels on each end of the shaft.

"So. What do you think of my spirit form Jason?" Rin giggled darkly, her violet eyes glowing brighter.

"It's certainly... different." Jason swallowed.

"I know. The dark matter fused with my inner spirit, allowing me to awaken my inner being. Thus, my spirit takes form and encases me. My Naginata has never failed me in my most crucial moments. Ready Jason?" Rin asked.

"Bring it Sister." Jason glared.

The circling air was blown back to normal as Rin extended her Naginata forward. Jason watched her, waiting for his chance to stun her. Then, she was gone.

'Huh?' Jason thought as he looked around.

Jason couldn't see her until he looked overhead. She spun in circles as she fell towards him. Fearing her attack, Jason jumped back to watch her hit the ground. The moment she did, Rin pushed forward, extending her weapon to the left. Seeing the opportunity, Jason pulled out his concussion pistols. Rin increased her speed and swung her blade upwards, cutting the back of Jason's right hand. Since he flinched, Jason didn't shoot with his right hand but did with his left. The concussion round didn't hit the target as Rin disappeared again. Trying to ignore his cut hand, Jason looked around until he saw Rin standing across from him. Quickly, he reached for his Nightmare and shot at Rin's head.

"Sorry Jason," Rin cut the bullet in half, making each half go around her, "But your sniper rifle missed."

'There's no way she's fast enough to cut a bullet... right?' Jason wondered in shock.

Suddenly, everything slowed down as Rin disappeared. She reappeared in front of me, sliding past.

"Jason... you're slowly even as you fall." Rin whispered.

Suddenly, a long diagonal cut went through Jason's torso. unable to stand from the shock, Jason fell forward. Panting heavily, Jason laid there, bleeding out.

Rin began to mock him, "Is that the best your steroids can do Jason? This is the power of our elite troops? You disappoint me Jason. Just like how you disgraced our family by neglecting us."

Jason started crying, "I'm sorry Rin! I got cold feet! I was scared you'll all be mad at me! If I had known she was that close to death, I would have been there. I didn't want her to die!"

Rin gave him a cold stare, "What you wanted doesn't matter. What you did, does. You chose to abandon us. I'm merely repaying you for the neglect."

"I admit, cough, I did abandon you guys. I was scared. I didn't want to think about Nagisa dying while holding my hand. I was young! It was heart breaking to enter that hospital room and find her dead. I let you down, I'm sorry. I miss her so much. Her happy smile. Her soft voice." Jason started crying.

Rin changed back to normal, "I'm letting you go. I have a strict policy of not associating with vermin. Goodbye Jason. Until we meet again." Rin grinned.

Coral ran into the room and knelt beside him, "Jason!"

"Coral?" Jason asked.

"I'll heal you up in no time!" Coral yelled, rubbing her hands on his body.

Jason feel her powers beginning to close his major wound. The one cut on his hand began healing as well.

"How'd you get here so quickly?" Jason asked.

"I followed you here and waited outside the door. Now, hush. I need to focus of this wound." Coral ordered.

Jason stared at the ceiling, feeling his skin knit back together, "I lost huh?" Jason asked.

"Lost? It was a slaughter. You were doomed from the start." Coral replied.

"Ugh... yeah. I hope Rui's having more fun than I am."

{Rui's Point Of View}

"This... is a new level of stupid. I can't even comprehend how stupid this is." I mutter.

The gardevoir have me dangling from the ceiling of their temple. Why? I have no fucking idea. All I know is, my blood is rushing to my head.

Silvia stood behind the Elder as he called the attention of all Gardevoir, "Today, we will sacrifice this human to Mewtwo in hopes of gaining more knowledge. Our bewitched ancestors may be gone but they live inside us. Sure, we're not Dark and Fairy anymore but that's okay. Our darkness transformed into a different kind of energy."

'They used to be Dark and Fairy? It must be from being on Dakar but how did they develop the fairy powers?' I wondered.

"Mewtwo! Please appear! Your loyal Servants request an audience!" The elder yelled.

'Request an audience? That sounds fucking stupid!' I thought to myself.

"You ask..." Mewtwo suddenly teleported into the room, "And I appear." She says, her feminine voice vibrating in my head.

'It worked!? What the fuck! Why can't that happen whenever I want a sandwich or for someone to save me!' I thought angrily.

Mewtwo floated to me, using psychic to flip me right side up, "So, human, any last words?" She asked.

"Lots actually. Are you really female? Who created you? Can you let me go? Why did you bring the Gardevoir here? Why did humpha hgash!" She covered my mouth.

"You talk too much." She whispered.

Suddenly, the Mewtwo mega evolved into her Y form. Her tail now extended from the back of her head and inched towards me.

'This looks like a really bad porno!' I thought quickly.

"Wait!" Silvia yelled.

'Oh my god, Silvia is going to save me!' I thought happily.

Silvia took a few steps to her right and gave the Mewtwo a thumbs up, "Great view! Continue!"

'...Or... not. Wow, what the hell was I expecting?' I wondered.

Mewtwo moved her hand to open my mouth and inserts her tail. The moment it went in, two things clicked. One, this porno sucked and two, her tail tastes like ass... HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh god! I'm fucked! Then, I felt a clearly alien presence in my head. Like my mind and memories were being violated. I guess this is mind rape.

"Mom... why are you selling me?" A younger me asked.

"Take him." my mother ordered.

"Mom please! I'll be good! I'll clean my room! Don't sell me to the army!" I begged.

"You heard her. Take the kid, we have other things to do today." A soldier ordered.

"Mom! Help!"

'...I hate repressed memories...' I thought as Mewtwo violated my mind.


	13. Ch 13 Mewtwo's Mercy

Ch. 13 Mewtwo's Mercy

(Warning halfway through this chapter is a short lemon just for fun and stupidity. I haven't been able to smile or feel happiness for the past few weeks so I haven't been up to fanfiction. Still, I do owe you guys a chapter, I hope you enjoy it.)

{Rui's Point Of View}

Waking up was the last thing I expected to do. When I did, I saw Silvia checking on me. My arms and legs were freed and we were in the middle of a forest.

'Was... that all a dream?' I wondered.

"Rui. Get up." Silvia told me.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up.

"You survived Mewtwo's mind probe." Silvia answered.

I said to her, "Yeah, so why am I still alive? I blacked out shortly after its tail went in my mouth."

"Mewtwo spared you. In her words, you have done nothing wrong." Silvia told me.

I stood up and looked around, "So she felt bad and spared me? Well, looks like no one can just kill me it seems." I mutter to myself.

"Mewtwo got the information she wanted." Silvia suddenly told me.

"Oh well... nothing I can do about that. So, what now? You gonna kill me? Beat me?" I frowned.

"No. I'm letting you go. Um... thank you for... you know... everything nice you ever did for me." Silvia blushed.

"Silvia, you make my head spin. You were mad at me, you threaten me and now you're thanking me. Look, hate me or kiss me. None of this in between bullshmph!" Silvia kissed me.

"How's that?" Silvia asked, poking my forehead after pulling back.

"...You're fucking psychotic." I whisper.

"I'm letting you go on a leash." Silvia suddenly says.

"A leash? What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I'm going back to the Kelion with you. I'm still your bodyguard per say but I'm not under your control." Silvia smiled.

"Yep, you are psychotic. You're trying to use me for more information." I state, crossing my arms.

"Your assessment is correct. Not only that but I'm not letting them send you to Dakar with just Khona as protection." Silvia smiled.

"D-dakar?" I stammered.

"Yes. A soldier or sone other human had received this information beforehand. Then he met a mind blowing end from Master Mewtwo." Silvia giggled, almost darkly.

"I have no choice in the matter huh?" I guessed.

"Yes. Jason should be arriving shortly. In fact... he's late. Mewtwo's future sight was off by a bit..." Suddenly, Silvia picked me up as a human shield.

"Whoa! What the fuck!?" I shriek in surprise.

"Come on out! I know you're there!" Silvia screamed.

Jason just down from a tree, holding his Nightmare towards Silvia, "You're lucky to have sensed me." Jason says, still aiming at her.

"Calm down Jason. She's not an... oh wait. She is." I smile, thinking of better uses of my time.

"I just want to go back on the ship with him." Silvia told him.

"You must be insane." Jason replies.

"Well... that's kind of what I've been saying..." I whisper.

"Rui is my property! I'm going back on the ship with him peacefully!" Silvia yelled.

"There's no way we're allowing that!" Jason yelled.

"Jason, can we please just get this over with? You have a fucking sniper rifle! Shoot her in the head or agree to her terms." I tell him.

"Okay." Jason aimed at Silvia's head.

"Wait! I was just kidding about shooting her!" I yell, raising my hands to block Silvia.

"...You. You are protecting her? You must be brainwashed." Jason concluded.

"Look, can we just do the peaceful thing and negotiate?" I suggested.

"No." They both reply.

"...Or we can say yes like sensible people. There has to be some sort of compromise available." I tell them both.

"..."

-1 Hour Later-

"It's settled." Hailey says to Silvia.

"I'm glad we could reach an agreement." Silvia smiled, shaking Hailey's hand.

"Yeah! All it took was screwing over my freedom! Why the fuck would you agree to Silvia enslaving me!?" I scream.

"...Oh you're still here. Who are you anyways?" Hailey asks with a smile.

"You... you bitch..." I whisper in shock.

"It's not fun when the shoe is on the other foot, aye Rui?" Hailey grinned.

I looked at Silvia, "I hope you're happy." I glared.

"Very. I have a pet!" Silvia chimed.

"...I changed my mind! Jason, shoot her!" I screamed.

"I can't, the bullets I have are too powerful." Jason frowned.

"You have pistols!" I argued.

"So did the original 2000 soldiers that were supposed to protect you." Jason countered.

"Good point." I state.

"Mmob Mmph!" Khona yelled.

"I think she also agrees with this decision." Hailey smiled.

"Yeah, let's go with that." Silvia agrees.

"...So, what did you do while I was gone, Jason?" I asked.

"I got my ass kicked by a 16 year old girl. To add insult to injury, she was my adoptive sister." Jason replied.

I reply with, "Wow... I missed quite a chapter. Sorry about that man. I was busy getting orally raped."

"Well, at least we both had a shitty chapter. Hopefully it'll get better for us both." Jason shrugs.

I sigh angrily, "Not for me, I'm being sent to Dakar next."

"Good luck man." Jason replies.

I hung my head, "Oh, thanks dude. That makes me feel so much better."

Jason was about to reply but Subject 501 came into the room, "Which one of you is Rui?" she asked.

"Who the fuck is she?" I asked.

Coral answered my question, "That is subject 501. She... beat Jason in a fight."

"Oh, so you got your ass kicked by this bi- Ugh!" I cried out as she kicked me in the balls.

"Hahahaha! Sometimes I wonder if you actually ask for it!" Hailey laughed.

"What was that for?" I squeaked.

"You were being disrespectful to me. You didn't even ask me for my name like a gentleman." Subject 501 told me coldly.

"Okay, Ice Queen. My name is Rui. What's yours?" I replied, half sarcastically.

Khona was untied by Silvia, "You may call me Rin. I wish to fight your bodyguard Subject 382 in order to prove my superiority." Rin declares.

I looked at Khona, "Superiority?"

Khona shrugged, "Up to you Rui."

"Um... no?" I told her.

"Why not?" Rin demanded.

"I don't want you to fight my bodyguard." I replied simply, finally getting up.

"You're scared that I'll kill her. Coward." Rin declared.

"So what if I am? I'm not a souped up can of vegetables like you." I retorted.

"Can of vegetables?" Rin replied, unimpressed.

"I didn't know what else to say!" I yell in response.

"Pfft, so that's what you decide to say?" Silvia snickered.

"Shut up Silvia!" I screamed in embarrassment.

"If you want to fight, then fine." Khona sighed.

"At least one of you has some backbone. Come, we'll fight in the testing room for heavy duty weaponry." Rin told her.

"Alright." Khona agreed, following her out of the room.

"...So that happened. What now?" I asked.

"We could go watch." Jason suggested.

"Not me, I have stuff to do." Hailey said, excusing herself.

"I want to take a shower so I'll be in our room. See ya guys and traitor." Silvia said aloud before leaving as well.

Jason and I looked at Coral, "What?" she asked.

"Are you coming with us?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll always be by my master's side." Coral smiled.

"Alright, let's go then." Jason said aloud.

-5 Minutes Later-

The three of us were outside the room, observing the inside. It was the room where Rin handed Jason his own ass. Khona and Rin stood across from each other. Rin stared at Khona coldly until she transformed into her Spirit form.

"Ever feel like life is unfair?" I asked, once I saw it.

"All the time." Jason replied.

"So, is this your first time fighting another of your peers?" Rin asked.

Khona stared at Rin's weapon before answering, "No. I've had to kill many of them. I've even tangled with Subject 666."

"666? Why did you fight that psycho?" Rin asked.

"I tried to escape. They decided to release him for the sole purpose of stopping me. In the end, he did. However, I did learn quite a bit about fighting other subjects." Khona answered.

Rin twirled her Naginata over head before pointing it towards her, "Like what?" Rin asked.

"This, Hand Sonic-Frequency." Khona made two blades appear from the back of her hands.

She slowly shifted one hand of to the other. Slowly, she scraped the blades against one another. Rin looked confused until the sound hit her ears. Blood erupted from her ears as they popped violently.

"Ah!" Rin screamed, struggling to stand straight.

"Disorientating, isn't it?" Khona asked.

Rin held one of her ears while holding her weapon with the other. Then, she was gone until she appeared behind Khona. Khona didn't move as Rin swung wildly, missing her entirely. With a quick spin, Khona backhanded Rin. Rin fell back but regained her composure. Her ears appeared to feel better as she openly ran towards Khona. Once she reeled back her weapon, Rin disappeared. When she appeared, it was from overhead as her Naginata's blade swung down. Khona raised her hand with a blade to block the initial attack. It was followed up with a quick kick Khona wasn't ready for. The attack knocked her back, staggering her until Rin twisted. The back end of her Staff hit Khona across the face, knocking her onto the floors. Khona looked up as Rin went for the impalement with the bladed end. Khona riposted her blade by pushing it aside, catching Rin by surprise. With a quick swipe, Khona tried to stab Rin but she disappeared.

'This girl certainly has a lot of speed,' I thought while watching.

Rin reappeared across from Khona, looking at her, "I'm done." Rin suddenly said.

"Hm? Already?" Khona asked.

"I only wanted to see how you'd do. I'm satisfied for now." Rin replied, placing her hands on her hips after reverting to normal.

"Well... that's certainly anticlimactic. They fought for a minute. What a waste of my fucking time." I mutter, heading down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked.

"My room. I have a bed I want to sleep in. Night bitches." I replied with a loud yawn.

-A Few Minutes Later-

I walked into my room and went straight for my bed. With a swift fall, I laid on it with my legs hanging off. My life sucks ass and I think I'm going to get Herpes from that Mewtwo. I enjoyed the soft feeling of my bed so much, I didn't hear Silvia get out of the bathroom. I did hear my door lock and looked to see Silvia standing over me.

"...What?" I asked.

Silvia grabbed me and forced me into a heated kiss, "How do you take these off?" Silvia asked, pulling on my pants.

"Are you serious?" I asked, "How can you be intelligent and yet be unable to take off pants?"

"We don't wear pants!" Silvia argued.

"Silvia, just shut your mouth before I shove my dick in it." I threaten.

Silvia smacked me, "Shut up bitch!"

"...Take your dress off Silvia." I tell her.

She smacked me again, "You don't command me male. I command you." Silvia glared.

"...Fine." I reply, taking my shirt and pants off.

"I was expecting you to resist." Silvia replied in honest surprise.

"I want you to love me. Why should I fight you?" I asked.

"..." Silvia threw me onto my bed and straddled my lap.

The look on her face was searching. She was trying to see if I was lying, If I'm silently resisting. I chose not to. Her body wasn't human but it was close enough. I started noticing how dirty my own thoughts were getting. I never noticed it before but her hips looked so full and sexy. I reached my hands out and rubbed them. Silvia began to blush, looking into my eyes. I kissed her, earning a gasp. She melted into it and wrapped her arms around my head.

Silvia moaned into my mouth, "Fine... I believe you, mmph."

I grabbed her ass, forcing her crotch to rub against mine, "Good." I moaned back.

Silvia took off her dress and eagerly kissed me. I reached down to run her vagina, feeling her wet folds. She ripped my boxers open to start jacking me off. I guess she was still in heat but did her best to hide it behind anger.

"Mm. Aren't you quite horny." I whispered.

"S-shut up." Silvia blushed.

Then, Silvia forced me to lay on my back submissively. She raised her area over my hard member. With a quick downward strike, her area engulfed my member. How amazing it felt wasn't something I could describe. I came immediately.

"...Hahahahahaha!" Silvia couldn't suppress her laughter as she rode my cock.

I blushed hard, "It's my first time!"

"Mm. I can feel it~ It's so sticky and warm~!" Silvia yelled.

"Silvia!" I complained.

"What?" Silvia asked.

"Not so loud! I don't want anyone to hear us." I told her.

"There's a security camera in that corner." Silvia told me, pointing at it.

I didn't see anything, "Huh? Where?" I asked.

Silvia used this opportunity to start nibbling on my ear, "Nowhere. I just wanted more access to this."

I started protesting, "Ah! Stop that!"

She bite my ear lobe, making it bleed, "Mm. Delicious!" Silvia moaned.

"I'm not lunch you psycho!" I yell.

Silvia continued lapping up the dots of blood as they appear, "Mm! This is the best sex ever!" Silvia moaned.

I couldn't even feel her bouncing on my member because my ear hurts so much, "Silvia stop it!" I yelled.

She took one more lick before healing the wound, "Fine. There you go, you big baby." Silvia smirked.

I looked at her, "You crazy ass pokemon." I pant.

Silvia started riding me faster, "Hmph. Weak human~" she moaned.

I could feel my second climax coming, "Damn it." I groaned, thrusting up to meet her bounces.

She started moaning louder, "Hah. I'm getting close too. I still think I can outlast you." Silvia grinned.

"Oh really?" I smirked before rubbing her chest blade and sucking on her nipples.

Silvia began shrieking, making her wet folds squeeze me tightly as we both reach our climax. Silvia collapsed on top of me, falling into a deep sleep. I tried to get her off me but couldn't.

"Hey uh... could you get off?" I asked.

Just then, Khona came into the room, "Hey Rui, I was won..." She looked at our naked forms.

"...Uh... hi?" I smile nervously.

"..." Khona just walked out of the room.

"Oh jeez, thanks for the help Khona." I mutter, still stuck under Silvia.

{Third Person Perspective}

[Planet Aura-Aurian Temple]

Mewtwo was staring at the Elder Gardevoir's dead body, "...Who did this to you Devio?" Mewtwo asked as her eyes began to glow.

The entire temple seemed to glow a faint blue as time seemed to reverse. Blue shadows of the past began moving in reverse until it showed a shadow of Mewtwo holding Rui. Her tail was wrapped around his neck as she began to speak.

"I've gotten the coordinates and name of their planet. It's called Sera." Past Mewtwo told Devio.

"Thank you Mewtwo. I assume we can eat this... garbage?" Past Devio asked, looking at Rui.

Past Rui took a deep breath as he slept, "He's still alive." Past Mewtwo said in surprise.

"Even better! More time for us to prepare the feast on his flesh." Past Devio cheered.

"...Fine. Here. I'll go tell the others." Past Mewtwo replied, giving Rui over to Past Devio.

In a flash, Past Mewtwo was gone as Past Devio looked at Rui. He used his powers to pick him up but suddenly stopped. A knife was plunged through his neck. It was ripped out cruelly as Past Devio was kicked forward. He fell onto his back and looked at Silvia.

"Pity, you're still alive." Silvia frowned.

"Ack! Wbbhy!?" Past Devio asked, gagging on blood.

"It's time I led our people old man. You're stupidity is holding our race back." Silvia glared.

Past Devio was able to heal his wound, "Murdering the Elder is forbidden! You know what Mewtwo will-" Past Devio paused.

Past Silvia shook the blade, "Just shut up. I'm reverting us all back to our primal forms. Master Mewtwo caused us to become weak!" Past Silvia yelled before pouncing on the injured elder.

The next few moments is filled with the pleads and screams of the Elder. That is, until Past Silvia ripped his head off and began drinking the blood.

When she finished drinking, Past Silvia wiped some blood from her face, "Well... that was refreshing. So... this is how the Primal Gardevoir gained their power. By killing their own kind and drinking their essence. Heh... hehahahahaha! Ahhhh! This is so much better than killing weak human specimens. Now then... what to do next..?" Past Silvia looked at Rui for a second before smirking, "I think I have a plan and a nice mating in the future."

Past Silvia checked on Rui's breathing and chest. When he appeared fine, she rubbed his chest. Then, stabbed her chest blade into his in order to touch his heart.

"Charm." Past Silvia whispered.

A pink light encased Rui for a moment until Past Silvia got her chest blade out of him. Blood pooled on his chest for a moment before going back inside him. The wound closed itself and mended his clothing.

"That should do it. Perfect." Past Silvia gripped Rui's arm and started dragging his body, "Time for the next act." Silvia grinned, the green on her body turning purple as her blue eyes became black with green slits.

The past sequence was over as Mewtwo stared at Devio's head. His eyes were closed with a half opened mouth frown. A bit of blood ran down from his left eye like a tear.

"So... it is true. Silvia has betrayed us. Now, I need to find out where she is currently located. Better yet, do the other Gardevoir know?" Mewtwo wondered.

The room suddenly got darker as a shadow grew from underneath Mewtwo. She flew into the air as a black hand tried to grasp her leg. Mewtwo put her hands together in order to make a Aura Sphere.

"Hah. Hah. Hah. Hah. Hah. And I thought my planet is bad." Darkrai chuckled as he came out of the floor's shadow.

Mewtwo made the Aura Sphere disappear, "Darkrai... what are you doing here?" Mewtwo asked.

"I... wanted a little... vacation per say. I was bored of watching my worshippers kill each other. So, I hitched a ride and watched what happened. The humans are quite interesting. Hmph. I've chosen a prodigy amongst them." Darkrai chuckled darkly.

"Are you siding with them instead of us?" Mewtwo asked.

"Us? You mean you and those burnt crackers. Me, I'm on my side. My prodigy will be a true monster. Born of my Darkness and hatred of light. We'll destroy all that bathe in Arceus's light. Including you of course. Goodbye Mewtwo. Enjoy your day." Darkrai bowed before disappearing into the shadows.

"Darkrai... why do you have to be the most problematic in Arceus's grand design?" Mewtwo wondered.

Mewtwo left the temple, searching for the Gardevoirs in order to alert them of Silvia's betrayal.


	14. Ch 14 So Yeah

Ch. 14 So... Yeah...

(Thank you everyone who reviewed. At least there's one positive thing in my life right now. Now I will give you all something in return. Please enjoy.)

{Rui's Point Of View}

"You fucked... an alien..." Hailey started.

"Oh god... here we go." I sigh.

"OF ALL THE STUPIDEST THINGS YOU COULD HAVE DONE! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED!? YOU COULD HAVE BRED A NEW DISEASE OR GOT YOUR DICK CUT OFF!" Hailey screamed.

"Okay, first off. Dick cut off? Real original. Second, disease? What? You think we're going to make the next HIV or AIDS? Get real. Third, I wanted to have sex and knew it was against the law for minor with other humans so..." I just stopped.

"I hope it was fucking worth it! 'Cause, guess what? Mary is coming here to tell you your punishment!" Hailey screamed.

"I think you're over reacting. It's just sex." Silvia shrugged.

"Oh my god, just shut up. I had to watch the fucking footage and it was disgusting." Hailey scoffed in disgust.

Silvia flicked some food onto Hailey, "Get over yourself bitch." Silvia shrugged.

"Did you just... do you want to get on a shock pod and land on the ice planet." Hailey threatened.

"Oh please. Like you'd actually do that." Silvia scoffed.

"What's your game Gardevoir?" Hailey asked.

"Riding Rui's dick. Pretty fun game. Too bad you can't play because of all that sand in your vagina." Silvia shrugged before walking out of the room.

"...Damn. She fucking owned you Hailey." I whispered.

"Urrrrrrrrrrrr. RAAAAAAHHHH!-" Hailey started screaming.

-Thank God, Some Minutes Later-

I caught up with Silvia in the cafeteria, "Hey, Silvia."

"What?" She asked.

"That was a bit rude, don't cha think?" I asked.

"I really don't care." Silvia shrugged.

"Why not?" I asked back.

"I have things I need to do. I already got what I wanted anyways." Silvia smirked.

"Me?" I asked with a smile.

"No. Your virginity." Silvia smirked.

"But what about us being mates?" I asked.

"Pfft. You were nothing more than a one night stand. Plus, your dick isn't big enough to satisfy me. I'll find my mate elsewhere." Silvia smiled before walking off again.

"..." I picked up my chair and threw it across the room, "Fuck!" I screamed.

"You should have expected this." Khona told me, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah? Well no one asked you!" I yelled rudely.

"...I'm sorry Rui." Khona frowned, a hint of hurt in her voice.

I instantly felt bad, "No, I'm sorry Khona. I didn't mean to say that."

"It's okay. Subject 501 has been quiet as of late. I can sense an overwhelming amount of hate radiating off her. I suppose, she has a grudge against someone." Khona told me.

"Heh. Maybe the scientists shoved a brick up her ass, huh, huh?" I chuckled, nudging Khona's arm with my elbow.

"I don't find that funny Rui." Khona frowned.

"Oh yeah... I am terrible at conversation." I replied nervously.

"It's safe to say women don't like you for your social skills." Khona half smiled.

"Duely noted. So, what are they serving today?" I asked.

"Meatloaf." Khona answered.

"Great! I'll have a slice." I chimed.

"I wouldn't recommend it Rui..." Khona whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll have to take a really long bathroom break." Khona warned.

"Oh come on. What's the worst that could happen?" I asked.

-A Few Moments Later-

"Aaaaaagh!" I screamed.

"I warned you." Khona reminded.

"Oh god! It's everywhere!" I screamed.

"What do you mean?" Khona asked.

"Explosive diarrhea! A liquid defecation so forceful you have to hold onto the toilet seat to avoid lift off!" I screamed.

"...Gross." Khona whispered.

"...Help." I groaned.

"I'm... just gonna go." Khona smiled before leaving.

"Khona! Nooooo!" I screamed in an overly dramatic fashion. A loud flush is heard, "Wait, it's all good!"

{Third Person Point Of View}

A group of scientists were investigating some strange readings. If they were correct, it would indicate that something 10% of Sera's size was coming.

"Check those reading again!" The head scientist demanded.

"We checked them ten times!" A normal scientist responded.

"Sir, we've got a visual!" another scientist yelled.

"Get it on screen!" The Head Scientist demanded.

A large monitor came up and began playing footage. A gargantuan Serpentine dragon pokemon came on screen. Along it's grey back are several long tentacles with red thorn-like appendages sticking out at the end. Two golden appendages wrapped around its head and covered its mouth. The stomach of this creature was swollen and pulsating. Purple ooze dripping from its eyes and pores on its back. Along the sides of this creature, were 5 rows of golden spikes. The stem of the spikes entered this creature's body, almost painfully. The normal skin tone of the creature is either black or red but the gold partially covers it. Its tail moved ever so slightly as the tentacles seemed to move the creature through space. What the hell is this thing?

"Uh... guys? What am I looking at?" The head scientist asked.

"We have no idea sir. Our scanners indicate large quantities of poison inside the creature. So... Toxin? Maybe?" A scientist suggested.

"Is it going to hit the planet or the moon?" The head scientist asked.

"With it's current trajectory, it'll hit Sera." A scientist answered quickly.

"Alert the army. They need to be ready." The head Scientist ordered.

"Sir... we have one other problem. Helios just erupted and sent a barrage of meteors heading towards Sera as well! They'll hit our planet in three days!" a scientist warned.

"Won't our orbit stop that?" The head scientist asked.

"No! They're going with our orbit as if it were planned!" The scientist replied.

"Damn it. We'll need to evacuate the planet. Tell HQ to get every single ship ready for lift off. If not, this'll most likely be the end of Sera. I'll be damned before I let our race get exterminated." The head scientist ordered.

All of the scientist began scrambling to warn the surface of its incoming doom.

-Back on the Kelion-

"Has anyone seen Rui?" Hailey asked.

"No ma'am. Sorry." A soldier replied.

"I think he's in his room." Another soldier answered.

"Thanks." Hailey replied.

Hailey began to walk towards an elevator as Khona came into view, "Oh... it's you." Khona glared.

Hailey rolled her eyes, "Yes, it's me. What of it Subject 382?"

"It's Khona!" Khona yelled.

"I don't have time for this." Hailey replied, barging past Khona.

Angry, Khona followed Hailey until they got to Rui's room. Inside, they found Rui past out at his desk. His bottle of KYS pills is open and spilt onto the floor. Worried, Khona ran over to Rui and checked to see if he was dead. His pulse was slow but he was alive. Hailey picked up the open bottle and ripped off the Label KYS. Under it, the pills were revealed to be prescription memory suppressions.

"I'm taking him to the hospital wing!" Khona yelled.

Hailey looked at her and nodded, "Go ahead."

Once Khona left, Hailey walked over to the computer and clicked on the mouse. It was still on with a document about Gardevoir. It was a detailed listing of everything Rui knew about the Gardevoir.

"Primal Gardevoir? Did they really reveal to him that they used to live on Dakar?" Hailey asked herself.

Hailey began clicking through more of Rui's work and found over 70 entries about various pokemon and their children. The Torterra of Plains. Hypno of Aura. Mewtwo... female?

"Let me see this..." Hailey said aloud, inching closer to the computer.

'With the discovery of many pokemon, I cannot deny this fact. Pokemon may have in fact evolved to be like us. I like the idea of god creating things in our image but this is scary. When Mewtwo looked into my memory, I got a glimpse into it's own mind. The thoughts and feelings revealed are disturbing. This pokemon is beginning to be influenced by the data it's extracting. Perversion is creeping into its mind during the process. I am not sure if Mewtwo really is female but it sounded that way. It could be using a female voice in response to the perverted thoughts running through its false memories. Surprisingly, it doesn't appear to have an identity issue from all these experiences. Maybe it uses the higher brain function in its mind to suppress those thoughts but allow the perverted notions through? If so, is it trying to be more human instead of a 'god' to these Gardevoir? Was it a pervert all this time and had sex with it's worshippers? Another question is how the Gardevoir evolved. Mewtwo extracted them from Dakar, I've seen it. That raises so many questions about evolution and genetic diversity. Do pokemon evolve this quickly or is their DNA naturally chaotic?' The entry ended.

"Why did it end..? Oh, I needed to scroll down. Hah." Hailey laughed at herself before continuing to read.

'My theory believes that Pokemon DNA is naturally unstable so that it is able to take brand new strands of DNA. That way its genetic diversity is well defined. My fear is the possibility of Silvia being able to bear my child. If or when that happens, there's no telling how that child will turn out. Will it be Human with Gardevoir features or Gardevoir with a human personality? Will it be Human or Gardevoir in its heart? Will it love me or Silvia? All because of Mewtwo... these thoughts run through my mind. I think it or she or whatever it was, has messed with my mind. My pills aren't working anymore. I'm remembering my childhood. My... boot camp experience... it's all coming back. I need to forget. Damn you Mewtwo.' It actually ended.

"So he takes memory supression pills to forget his childhood. Why? Maybe looking at his file will help." Hailey said to herself as she turned the computer off.

As Hailey got up Silvia came into the room, "What are you doing in here Mrs. Sand Vagina?" Silvia asked rudely.

"I was checking on Rui and he was passed out. Did you make him try to commit suicide!?" Hailey demanded with an accusing finger point at Silvia.

Silvia frowned and looked at Hailey like she was retarded, "Are you seriously asking me if I made the only human I like commit suicide? Sure, maybe I was too harsh when I declared him a one night stand for having an average penis but so what? He wouldn't kill himself over that. He's too smart." Silvia replied.

"Riiight. Anyways, he's in the hospital at the moment. Ask around, maybe someone will direct you there." Hailey replied, leaving a confused Silvia.

"...He wouldn't do it over that... right..?" Silvia asked herself in a bit of worry.

-20 Minutes Later-

Hailey got onto a high security console in order to access all of Rui's records. Most of his records listed his grades. One record listed a lifetime supply of Memory Suppression Pills. It started 6 years ago. The reason why is never listed but described severe emotional trauma. After that, he expressed severe depression and disdain for others. One psychologist suggests that he uses cold logic to justify his misfortunes. These ranged from personal opinion, to jealousy or even sexism. As an intern, his boss insists that he uses sarcasm to hide his pain and loneliness. After his 13th birthday, Rui was forced to go to another psychologist.

The conversation was recorded, "So, Rui, how are you today?" The Psychologist asked.

"Meh, fine." Rui replied nonchalant.

"I'm sorry about your birthday." The psychologist told him.

Rui sighed, "It's my own fault."

"Why do you say that?" the psychologist asked.

Rui must have moved since an audible creak was heard, "I fell for such a simple trick. No one cares about me or my birthday. When I saw them with a birthday cake, I should have just left."

The psychologist shuffled through some papers audibly, "The report says that the soldier fell."

"Yeah? Well shove that 'report' up your ass. The guy shoved me into the fucking cake. I think some frosting is still in my fucking ear..." Rui groaned angrily.

The paychologist said, "Everyone is worried about your mental health Rui. You're a smart kid. You can do great things."

Rui replied with a dry laugh, "Hah! 'Great things'? Like what? I have no friends, family, hope, or god. I'm just an intern that's going to be used, killed and thrown aside like trash." Rui replied bitterly.

"You appear to have a pessimistic sense of life. Sure, your life isn't easy but no one's life is." The psychologist replied.

"Oh really? What about the rich fucks at the top that sit on their asses doing nothing? I think they have an easy life." Rui countered.

"You're being stubborn." the psychologist told him sternly.

"Listen. My life is shit. Meaningless. I won't accomplish anything." Rui replied sternly.

The Psychologist made his chair creak, "Oh really? Then why are you still breathing?"

"...Dying isn't that simple..." Rui replied.

"True but you talk so negatively about your life, it speaks of suicide. I think you're too scared to end it all." The psychologist countered.

"No. I want to live because I can still do things. I still want to study and learn. I want to die because my life doesn't have meaning. I still have some use and I'd prefer being used rather than dying for nothing. Will I kill myself if I have to? Yes. Will I now? No. End of session. I have work to do." Rui replied before the recording ended.

"Well then. He's certainly depressed. I really should not have sent him to planet Aura. That had to have made it all worse." Hailey said to herself.

[Hospital Level-Rui's Section]

Rui laid on a Hospital bed with his eyes gently shut. His hands periodically grasped the bed sheets. Shifts in his eyelids suggests sporadic movement, signifying a severe dream. At times, his breathing shallowed only to kick back up with a sudden intake. Khona and Silvia both stood on either side of him, staring with a worried look. A doctor came in to tell them the bad news.

"He won't wake up." The doctor told them.

"Why?" Khona asked.

The doctor looked over the paperwork but ultimately sighed, "We don't know. We found traces of his memory suppression drug in his blood. However, the quantity suggests that it was a normal intake. He only had one pill and that's nowhere near enough to do this. Several advanced scans indicates that his own actions have been altered. If so, maybe the drug made his mind react negatively to the new mindset. All we have are theories. Hell, maybe he has a genetic defect we can't identify yet."

"I wonder what he's dreaming about..." Silvia whispered.

[Old Orphanage-6 years ago]

"Get in there!" A soldier yelled, throwing Rui into the building.

"Where am I?" Seven year old Rui asked.

He stood at 3 foot 4 wearing a red t-shirt, small jean shorts, and black worn out sneakers. His black hair stood out with a few knots and spikes. On his little wrist was a metal bracelet with a pendant. On the metal pendant was a set of three numbers, 137. While looking at the numbers, Rui was pushed onto the ground by another kid.

"Hah! He doesn't even know how to stand!" A kid laughed.

The 9 year old kid that pushed him stood at 4 foot 1. He had messy blonde hair with green eyes. His skin was a tanned white with a small scar on his nose. It ran down his right nostril. To cover his torso, he wore a gray shirt with the sleeves cut off. Gray shorts covered his legs a bit past his knees. Gray shoes covered his feet with black ankle braces. Around his left wrist was a metal bracelet as well. The Pendant swung on it as well with the number 141.

I got up and pushed him, "Don't push me you meanie!" I yelled.

"Meanie? Wow, you really must be young. What's your name?" The 9 year old kid asked.

"Rui. What's yours?" Rui asked.

The kid did a cruel laugh, "I never had a name." he showed his pendant, "This is my name now. Subject 141." Subject 141 told Rui with a cruel grin.

"Subject... 141?" Rui asked.

"Yeah. All of us are subjects!" Subject 141 yelled, putting his arms out.

Several other children came into view wearing the metal bracelets as well. The gender ratio was about 50/50. What race they were was a large question. About 35% are white, 30% are asian, 20% are black, and 15% are latino. Before Rui could speak, Subject 141 kicked him in the side.

"Ack! What was that for!?" Rui demanded.

"Come on Subject 137! Face me! I'm top dog here! Knock me off my throne!" Subject 141 yelled.

Rui held his side in pain, "Ow... I've never fought before!"

Subject 141 cracked his knuckles, "Sorry Subject 137 but no one is going to help you. I'm going to teach you a very important lesson. You're on your own until you can prove yourself. That's our law."

"That sounds stupid!" Rui yelled before getting punched in the face.

Subject 141 grabbed Rui's hair and smashed his knee into Rui's nose, "It's not stupid!"

Rui held his now broken nose as it bled profusely, "Ackhm! Meh Noose!" Rui groaned.

Subject 141 started laughing, "What's wrong subject 137? Can't talk right with a broken nose?"

"Urk! Cough. Ugh. Blod es stuck in meh throat." Rui coughed.

Subject 141 swung his leg to kick Rui's cheek, knocking him out, "Just take a nap. You'll feel better for it." Subject 141 grinned.

Rui laid on the floor unmoving as a girl came over to him, "Is he dead?" She asked.

"No, subject 138. He'll be fine. Just patch him up." Subject 141 told her.

Subject 138 had some help getting Rui to move, "Just be careful. You've overdone it before." Subject 138 warned.

Subject 141 shrugged, "Not my fault. I need to teach them the golden rule. Life ain't easy."

Subject 141 chuckled to himself as he and his posse decided to leave, giving subject 138 more space to work. Luckily, Rui was going to be just fine.


	15. Ch 15 Invasion of Sera

Ch. 15 Invasion Of Sera

(Thank you everyone. I'm starting to feel a bit better since I resolved my college fund issue. That may not have been one of the main reasons I was sad but it helps. You're all important to me. I hope you all are happy or better. Thank you featheredbat. I'll say your name to let you know I do see all anonymous reviews and do try to keep track of you. You guys count as readers as well after all.)

{Third Person Point Of View}

Several Fighter Jets are seen flying above a large city. It's inhabitants were scrambling to work without a care. Soldiers marched the street on patrol in order to keep public order. Then, the sun was suddenly blocked as the underbelly of a gargantuan gray creature came into view. Golden spikes were suddenly shot from the underbelly. Purple ooze shot out behind it, evaporating into a haze. The golden spikes flew through buildings, causing a mass panic. People were crushed under rubble with cars being unable to move. The Fighter jets moved up to attack the overhead creature but nothing affected it. A group of soldiers managed to get to a crater created by the golden spike. They peaked inside the spike only to have two of them grabbed by a Drapion's pincers. They screamed in surprise before being cut in half with a third getting stabbed by it's tail. The poison quickly made his veins erupt, causing internal bleeding so severe the soldier fell over and died. A giant purple haze erupted from all the spikes with more poison type pokemon invading.

"What the hell are those things!" A civilian yelled.

People were running for their lives as the army did the best they could. Soon the purple haze flooded the entire city. Within seconds, everyone was infected and fell over dead. Their skin and bones began to melt into purple sludge.

One got up and muttered, "Grimer."

The city was under attack for 15 minutes and it already fell to the poison type pokemon. Sadly, this was one of hundreds. City after city fell without any real resistance. The only good thing humanity can take from this, is the fact that extinction isn't possible. Prior to the attack, about 50 million people were evacuated into space. All of the leaders were off world and watched as their cities fell. Unable to do anything. To make it worse, the poison type pokemon weren't the only problem. Helios's meteors filling hit Sera and destroyed even more cities. The blazing inferno caused, was only the beginning as fire type pokemon flooded out of the meteors. Footage showed millions of people being cooked alive with flamethrowers. Monuments were destroyed from hate filled explosive blasts. Children tortured and forced to watch loved ones die before dying in a blaze of agony. It was horrible.

"What do we do?" A leader asked.

"The only thing we can do. Unleash every available option at our disposal. Recall every single ship and Subject back to Sera. We're going to push back these bastards." Another one ordered.

"Do you really think that'll work? Couldn't we just run away?" The first one asked.

A third one joined in, "Don't be a pussy. If we run away, they'll eventually find us. We have to kill them all."

"How can we destroy something that massive?" A fourth world leader asked.

The first leader stepped forward to get everyone's attention. He stood at 6 feet tall with short silver hair. His eyes were an unnatural shade of red. He looked like he's 18 even though he's been a world leader longer than all of them. A broken rosary hung around his neck loosely. It was hung off a silver chain necklace. He wore a clean white suit and black tie. On his legs was a pair of white dress pants and black dress shoes. White framed sunglasses hid amongst his hair on top of his head. The collars on his wrists had two tiny silver Rosaries as well. As he smiled, his canine teeth were noticably longer than normal.

"Don't forget. We have an army of monsters to fight for us! We could even release the dreaded subject 0 on the surface near the pokemon! He'll have to kill them all! If he dies, that's a gigantic plus for us!" He yelled.

"Draco, I think you're going a bit far." The second leader warned.

"Nonsense. Get everyone ready. We're going to kill all of these bastards." Draco smirked.

[Kelion-Hospital Wing]

Silvia and Khona are still waiting for Rui to wake up but he hasn't. Silvia began to sleep on the floor of his hospital room. Guilt and regret gnawed at her mind. She just wanted him to wake up and apologize for what she said.

She gently gripped Rui's hand, 'Please wake up Rui.' Silvia begged.

"You know this is your fault right?" Khona asked, gripping Rui's other hand.

"What are you talking about!? I didn't do this!" Silvia yelled.

"Maybe not but you could have! Not to mention this only happened AFTER you and your kind took Rui! I don't even know why he likes you and not me!" Khona yelled.

"Maybe because I actually have breasts flat chest." Silvia scoffed.

Khona got up, making a hand sonic appear, "What did you say?"

"You heard me bitch!" Silvia yelled.

"I want you to repeat it!" Khona yelled.

"You, Khona, are the prime time leader of the Itty Bitty Titty Committee!" Silvia screamed.

Khona got up shouting, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Just try it!" Silvia screamed back.

Hailey walked into the room, "Enough! The both of you!" Hailey demanded.

Khona begrudgingly stayed silent before scoffing towards Silvia and leaving the room. Silvia watched her leave before looking at Rui angrily. With a sigh, Hailey walked over to Rui's bed.

"I've talked to the doctors. They don't think he's going to wake up. He's trapped in some kind of dream state. One he can't escape until he finishes it. Who knows how long that'll take." Hailey informed.

"Oh..." Silvia sighed.

"Tell me. Why ARE you here?" Hailey asked.

"I want to be here when he wakes up." Silvia answered simply.

"I thought he was a one night stand. That's what the soldiers heard." Hailey replied.

Silvia closed her eyes, gripping the bed sheets, "I just... I don't know. I like him, I really do but... it's hard. I'm still not used to being with humans instead of my own kind." Silvia answered honestly.

"Could you tell me what your kind is hoping to gain by having you stay with us?" Hailey asked.

"They aren't. I chose to go on my own path and saved Rui. I'm here because I want to be. That's the honest truth." Silvia answered with a scowl.

Hailey began pacing, "Pokemon have attacked our home planet. They're reportably from Toxin and Helios. Currently, everything is being sent to Sera in order to contain this."

"Only Toxin and Helios?" Silvia asked.

"Yeah." Hailey answered.

"That's not good. You have far more to worry about." Silvia frowned.

"What do you mean?" Hailey asked in shock.

"You'll see when it happens." Silvia smirked with a chuckle, "Pokemon can do some amazing things."

-Sera[Planet side]-

An army of 150,000 soldiers were driving towards a city currently under assault by the Toxin creatures.

"Command, this is Echo Charlie 593. We have Subjects 353, 697, and 987. We're en route to Maractous City and... wait... We have visuals.

Mewtwo suddenly appeared in her Mewtwo Y form. She floated a couple miles from the army but connected to all of them telepathically.

"Now... you'll all learn what it's like to be invaded." She whispered as a blue glow started to resonate from her.

Three blue lights appeared beside her and three psychic pokemon stepped through. Then, thousands upon thousands of blue lights appeared around Mewtwo. Within minutes hundreds of thousands of psychic pokemon were on Sera. Ready to kill the entire Human Army heading towards Maractous City.

"Uh... HQ. We may run a little late and request backup! There are psychic pokemon everywhere!" A soldier yelled into his microphone as the two armies collided.

"Copy that. Heavy Mech Atlas is being dropped." HQ replied.

In orbit, A ship known as the SUSC Driving Thunder was overhead. The ship had a crew of over 15 million with the latest in military technology. It looked like a gigantic metal turtle with only two glass windows where eyes would be. The stomach opened up dropping a 25 meter tall robot into orbit. It was in the shape of a white rectangle until it heat up. The white turned black with char until it hit the Earth, crushing 4 Gardevoir. The rectangle began to reform itself as a cockpit was revealed. Two arms and legs formed with heavy metal plating and several heavy duty weapons.

"Atlas, online." An intimidating mechanical voice spoke as six Gatling guns came online.

A barrage of bullets were mercilessly unloaded into the psychic pokemon, killing hundreds in a matter of seconds. Several Gallade tried cutting the Atlas's legs off but the armor was too thick. The Atlas raised it's leg and began stomping on any nearby Gallade while still unleashing hell. Several of the psychic pokemon tried their best to make shields but the bullets pierced through them easily. Boulders, Shadow Balls, Hyper Beams, Focus Blasts and other powerful attacks were thrown at it. Nothing seemed to work because of the armor's thickness.

"Enough!" Mewtwo yelled as she flew in front of the Atlas.

"New target acquired." The Atlas's mechanical voice spoke, aiming all six gatling guns at Mewtwo.

It began shooting endless amounts of rounds at Mewtwo but couldn't hit it. The bullets just went around Mewtwo by an unseen force. Mewtwo glared at the machine before raising a hand towards it. Then, the machine began to float.

"Emergency! Hellzone Missiles launched!" The Atlas yelled.

"Hm?" Mewtwo asked as she watched the machine curiously.

Missiles shot into the air, earning Mewtwo's full attention. The missiles split into 2 separate missiles exponentially. The missiles flew about and circled mewtwo until she was surrounded in a sphere. All of the missiles turned towards her. Mewtwo twirled a finger making a sphere of psychic energy to block all of the missiles. The explosions created a black cloud to block her vision. Through the smoke, the Atlas tried to ram into Mewtwo with high powered thrusters.

"Urgh!" Mewtwo yelled as she was slammed by the heavy machine.

The Atlas grabbed Mewtwo and dragged her along the ground as it flew. Unable to focus, Mewtwo was helpless until the Atlas threw her up into the air. Aiming all of it's weapons at Mewtwo, the Atlas unleashed every missile and bullet it could. Mewtwo stabilized herself and used a special blue telekenetic shield. Every bullet and missile was caught by the shield. As they floated there, the shield encased them in a special energy shield. With a heavy push, as if Mewtwo threw the shield, every bullet and missile went back towards the Atlas. The Pilot ejected into the air as the Atlas was destroyed by its own weapon fire. As the pilot flew up, he was caught by his throat.

Mewtwo glared into his eyes, "Uh... I'm sorry?" The pilot chuckled nervously.

"Not yet you're not." Mewtwo told her threateningly as she flew down and dragged the pilot along the ground.

Once his carcass was a mangled mess, Mewtwo threw it at a nearby soldier, toppling him. Mewtwo examined the battlefield, noting how easy it was to defeat these humans. As she smiled, a bullet flew towards her. She tried using her psychic powers to block it but that didn't stop the bullet. It did change its trajectory and hit Mewtwo's shoulder. 2 Miles away, Jason was aiming down his Nightmare with a grin.

"That's right you bitch. You can't block this bullet. Let's go from the 1.33 kal to the 2.8 kal." Jason's grin grew as he loaded the specialized ammunition.

The 2.8 kal is a special bullet that extends inside the barrel once it's loaded into the chamber. It has 6 times the destructive power of a 1.33 kal. As Jason was about to squeeze the trigger, a hand grabbed his ankle. He immediately turned to see a black hand out of his shadow. With an aggressive pull, Jason was sucked into his own shadow and disappeared. The injured Mewtwo held her shoulder and floated down. When she felt her feet touch dirt, she collapsed to her knees.

"...It's poisoned. I can't heal like this." Mewtwo whispered to herself before looking around.

One human was having a decent time, fighting off the psychic pokemon. He stood at 5 foot 9 with short blue hair and gold piercings. He wore a torn black muscle shirt since his flak jacket was right off. White dirty gloves covered his hands with a black visor hiding his eyes. On his ankles are white kick guards that attach to his white sneakers. His white skin almost seemed to stretch from the muscles underneath. Injection sites were easily seen along his biceps. Armed with only two pistols, he was making their lives miserable. A gallade charged at him with a Shadow Sneak. He shot at the Gallade but he disappeared into the shadows. Anticipating his next move, the human male twisted around and dodged the Gallades attack. He fell backwards and shot at the Gallade. The 9mm bullets were easily blocked as he back rolled onto his knees.

"God I hate fighting pokemon." He muttered, standing up.

Sighing sadly, he looked around briefly to see his fellow soldiers dying quickly. Within seconds, he too was surrounded. He, however, was discouraged. With a crack of his neck, he put his pistols away and pulled out a needle.

"I know they say not to overdose but fuck it. I'm going to die either way." he muttered before injecting the serum into his bicep near the other injection sites.

With a pained heavy sigh, he looked at the sky. Even amongst the chaos, the clouds seemed to dance. Peace seemed to fill the void in his mind as he awaited his foes.

"I hope subject 301's serum works wonders on overdose." He grinned as seven Gallades attacked him.

The first Gallade used slash but he quickly sidestepped the Gallade. With a quick kick, he hit the back of Gallade's knees. Two Gallades tried to attack him at the same time. With a smile, he threw both pistols into their respective faces. Stepping on the first gallade's back, he jumped into the air. He caught both pistols while upside down and shot the two running Gallades in the head. The first Gallade started to get up but didn't last long. The male human dropped down with both feet and curb stomped the Gallade's head. A loud crack was heard as the Gallade's head collapse in of itself. The human didn't hesitate as he continued to fight the other Gallades. One even picked up an assault rifle but he shot its leg. Stunned, he was able to aggressive swipe aside his arm. The butt of his pistol hit the assault rifle away.

"Sorry, but you're not allowed to play with another kid's toy." He whispered before kicking the Gallade's leg.

The Gallade fell on one knee, looked up and met a bullet as it entered his head. The remaining Gallade decided it was time to cut and run. With an angry sigh, the human ran after them, shooting wildly.

"Hey! The party isn't over yet kids! Get back here!" he yelled before dodging a tree.

He looked to see an injured Mewtwo pointing at him, "I will be your opponent!" she yelled.

"Wait... you're that thing that we saw first. Did YOU summon these pokemon here?" The human demanded.

"So what if I did? You brought this on yourself. Urgh." Mewtwo held her wounded shoulder.

The human grinned aiming his weapons at her, "No time for chit chat." he said quickly, sending a barrage of bullets.

Mewtwo easily blocked the bullets and sent them back. The human dodged them, jumping aside and shooting still. Mewtwo blocked those completely, allowing the pellets to hit the ground. The human got up, only to jump up and over another tree. As he descended, another tree was thrown at him. He used his feet to kick the trunk with the soles of his feet. It gave him the movement he needed, getting away from the tree. He fell onto his back, rolled, stood and shot at Mewtwo again. Mewtwo charged at him with an X ball charged in her hand. She tried to physically hit him with the X ball. Seeing the attack, the human shot her hand until the pistols clicked.

'Shit.' he thought quickly.

"Got you!" Mewtwo yelled until her wrist was caught.

"Really?" he asked.

Mewtwo's eyes widened, "What!?"

The human jumped, reeling in both feet before unleashing a devastating double dropkick to Mewtwo's face. Mewtwo flew backwards until her back hit the ground and slid.

"Heh. The steroids work great when you overdose!" The male human grinned.

Mewtwo struggled to her knees, the wound on her shoulder bled fresh purple blood, "Ugh. A human can't be this strong." she whispered.

"Now to make yo-" suddenly he visibly shook and coughed blood.

"Hm?" Mewtwo asked.

The human fell to his knees smiling, "Well, looks like you won. Ugh." he said before falling flat on his face.

His body laid unmoving as his body slowly bruised up like his veins exploded. Mewtwo, confused, took the generous opportunity Arceus gave her and left. She needed to recover from the horrid wound she received from that sniper.

[Many Years Ago]

-Underground Facility-

Seven year old Rui, with a black eye, stumbles as he's taking into a white room. A scientist in there is holding a syringe filled with a purple substance.

"Why am I here?" Rui asked.

"Why else? You're a main factor to our research. Not like the others but you wouldn't understand." The scientist smiled.

"You don't know that." Rui countered.

"True. You are a special young man but you'll never know why subject 137." The scientist chuckled.

"My name is Rui." Rui glared.

"No, it is not. Again, you understand very little as to why you are important. We are conducting a fantastic experiment that involves the very essence of humanity. The human heart. Is it merely an organ or is it a doorway to something?"

"As a scientist, you really should know that the heart is an organ. I'm only seven and I know that." Rui replied, unimpressed.

"Smart tongue for a child. Give me your arm." The scientist ordered.

Rui did as he was instructed and flinched as the needle injected the strange serum into his arm. Instantly, Rui felt a euphoria of pleasant emotions only for it to be stripped away. After that, he felt completely normal.

"Take him into the chamber. Subject 141 needs a sparing partner." The scientist smirked.

Rui was immediately grabbed and dragged, "No! I hate that meanie!" Rui screamed.

"Heh. let's observe him for a little bit longer. We don't know for sure if the serum doesn't work." The scientist smiled.

(Sorry that I rushed this chapter guys but I needed to get past this chapter. It's a lot of filler that just needed to be shoved out there. The invasion is going to last at least 5 or more chapters. So, expect to see more of that in the future but I'm going to focus a bit more on Rui's coma to get him back in it.)


	16. Ch 16 Darkness Within Our Hearts

Ch. 16 Darkness Within Our Hearts

(Thank you all for liking this story. I hope it will continue to interest you for the chapters to come.)

{Third Person Point Of View}

-Outskirts of the Orphanage-

Rui walked alone is a small forest on the outskirts of the Orphanage. He was doing his best to avoid all the other subjects. The only subject he genuinely liked, is subject 138. She wasn't like the others. There was a gentleness about her. Like she actually cares about everyone else. At one point Rui actually thought he was developing feelings for her but that died away quickly. Being trapped here with all the others took a large toll on Rui's mind. Nothing but doubts began to creep in daily. The serum had no effect on him and that didn't bode well for the skirmishes Rui must endure. He did feel like his brain capacity increased but without testing there's no way to be sure. Then Rui found a peculiar sight. It was a small canine pokemon called Zigzagoon. The cute creature looked at him with big adorable eyes. The small critter was probably amongst the last of his kind.

"Growl." Zigzagoon barked.

Younger Rui looked at it, now eight years old, and picked it up, "What are you?" Rui asked.

"Growl." It whined.

"Aw." Rui smiled, "You're so fluffy."

The Zigzagoon wagged it's tail, "Arf!"

Rui pet the Zigzagoon, happiness swelling inside him until it started growling. It began to bark at whatever was behind Rui. Rui turned to see Subject 141 and several other male subjects.

"What cha got there?" Subject 141 asked.

"It's nothing!" Rui yelled, hiding the Zigzagoon.

"It looks like you found a pokemon. Do you know how dangerous those things are?" Subject 141 asked.

"At least it's nicer than you!" Rui yelled.

"Haven't you learned by now that yelling serves no purpose? Right guys?" Subject 141 asked.

Several of the male subjects began moving in on Rui. Soon, he was surrounded, looking at all the smirks on their faces. With a snap of Subject 141's fingers, they attacked. The Zigzagoon was forced out of Rui's hands. They took it over to Subject 141 as Rui struggled against his assailants. Unfortunately, they overpowered him and made Rui look at Subject 141. He clapped his hands for a moment and laughed.

"You're going to love this." Subject 141 smiled before picking up a rock.

"What are you doing!?" Rui yelled.

"What I need to do in order to show you the true cruelty committed by the human heart." Subject 141 smiled almost insanely.

The Zigzagoon whimpered as it was held down. Without a seconds hesitation, Subject 141 began beating the Zigzagoon with the rock. Rui was forced to watch as the poor defenseless Zigzagoon was mercilessly beaten. It's cries of pain rang in the area as blood covered the rock. The other subjects watched with a sick smile. Blood was splattering Subject 141 and the others holding the Zigzagoon. Rui eyes were wide open with tears as he watched the body continue to get mutilated.

"Stop it..." Rui whispered.

Subject 141 laughed, "What?"

"Stop it!" Rui screamed.

Subject 141 stopped, looked at the mutilated body and shrugged, "Eh. I was done anyways."

The subjects let Rui go as Subject 141 threw the rock full force at Rui. It hit him on the head, knocking him out. When Rui awoke, the sun was setting. The first thing he saw was the dead Zigzagoon and couldn't stop himself from crying.

"How..? How could he do something cruel!? Why!? Whhhyyyy!?" Rui yelled at no one in particular.

Rui buried the body and made his way back to the orphanage. He felt so depressed and empty after what happened. Subject 141 is cruel in every sense of the word. What can he do about it?

-Several Days Later-

Subject 138 sat with Rui in the Orphanage's cafeteria. Rui stared at his plate blankly. The food looked and smelled terrible but the starvation they faced made every meal delicious. Flies flew over the rotting meat until 138 waved them away.

"Subject 137. Are you okay? You haven't eaten in three days." Subject 138 asked kindly.

"No... I feel horrible. Subject 141 murdered a poor defensely pokemon in front of me." Rui replied.

Subject 138 rubbed Rui's back, "I'm sorry about that Rui. He was probably trying to protect you. Pokemon are dangerous."

"It was a baby!" Rui got up angrily, "You mean to tell me that monster was trying to protect me? He's nothing but an animal that's worse than any pokemon that ever existed!" Rui yelled.

"Pokemon are our enemy Rui." Subject 138 replied simply.

"Why!? They never attacked us!" Rui yelled.

"The dragons do. That's why we have to kill them." Subject 138 replied.

"I used to think you were alright but now I know the truth! You're just as bad as the rest of them!" Rui yelled.

"We're nothing but experiments subject 137. We all have to die eventually even if the experiments don't kill us. I, personally care about you all. However, I don't feel a thing about pokemon. Nothing at all." Subject 138 frowned.

Rui shook his head, leaving her, "You... you're all crazy..."

-Several Months Later-

A seventy year old man wearing a charcoal suit sat across from Rui. He was a psychologist for the Human Specimens kept under military control.

"Why did you do it?" A psychologist asked.

Rui scratched the back of his head, bandages wrapped around his wrists, "Do what?" he asked.

"I've been told you tried to kill yourself." The Psychologist answered.

"Oh, that." Rui sighed, uninterested.

"You're eight years old. Shouldn't you feel scared of dying?" The Psychologist asked.

"That's my problem. I can't feel. I used to think it's because of subject 141 but..." Rui went silent.

"But what?" The psychologist asked curiously.

"I don't know. I keep getting these flashes like... they're memories. I don't know the woman I see but I call her mom. I see a man I call brother. Who are they?" Rui demanded.

"With the stress you've suffered from, this is very normal. I think you are having identity issues caused by a lack of social understanding. We'll talk another time when you learn more."

"They're not fake. I know these flashes are real or at least mean something!" Rui yelled.

The psychologist raised his hands, "Calm down. Maybe you are right. There's no telling what experiments have been preformed on you. For all we know, they've been testing memory transplants for some reason."

"Yeah... probably." Rui replied, looking at the floor in anger.

"Just don't try to kill yourself again." The psychologist told him firmly.

Rui gave him a glance before looking aside angrily, "You're just like everyone else. Trying to tell me what to do when they have no legitimate right. I'm human too. I breathe, eat, smell... shouldn't I have a say in what I do. It's not fair that I can't even choose how I end my miserable life. How could you possibly understand what it's like? To be a test tube for these... monsters... surrounded BY monsters. I live each day hoping it's going to be my last only to get disappointed. Goodbye doctor. I'll see you soon."

Rui left the room as soulless as he came in. Hope faded inside his mind, knowing full well that control of his life has slipped.

-One Week After That-

Rui walked the halls of the orphanage. No one was around, not even the guards. Something was wrong. He began running down the halls until he would a bookshelf with a bloody handprint on it. Half of the print was covered, signifying that a hidden passage lies behind it. Rui looked around, finding a small switch. The bookshelf slid aside and revealed a staircase.

"It's always something..." Rui mutters under his breath.

Lights flickered on, almost inviting him down to the secrets below. With a bit of hesitation, Rui began heading down the stairs. Bodies littered most of the steps. Bodies of his subject mates. Their hearts were ripped out of the chest viciously. Rui began running down the steps, seeing more and more bodies. Eventually the lights went out and he fell down the stairs. He landed on a puddle of blood before getting up. He wiped off as much as he could before noticing a light at the end of a long hallway. When he entered the room, he was met with Subject 138 laying on the floor.

"Subject 138!" Rui yelled running over to her.

Rui ran over to her and picked her up, shaking her, "Mmphm." she groaned.

"Wake up!" Rui yelled.

"So, you finally arrived." A familiar voice said.

Rui looked over his shoulder to see subject 141 grinning at him. However, he visibly changed. He wore a purple and black skin tight jumpsuit with an upside-down heart on his chest. The heart is ripped in two with one side black and the other red. His shoes acted as a part of the attire. His arms and hands were covered as well with it creeping up on his face. Behind him was a large heart shaped device that shone in rainbow colors.

"Welcome to the lab." Subject 141 smirked.

"What did you do!?" Rui demanded.

"What they wanted. I unlocked the darkness within the heart and took hold of it. I murdered the others and used their darkness to magnify my my Darkness and a heart of purity, a portal to paradise is created. Thus, opening this. They called it the gateway to the heart. A portal manifested by my heart's darkness and 138's kindness." Subject 141 told him.

"Then why didn't you kill me or subject 138?" Rui asked.

"You? Please. You're not even human. You're a clone that failed the experiment!" Subject 141 laughed.

Rui's eyes widened, "What?"

"Yeah. You're a clone. The real Rui is somewhere else entirely. The experiment didn't have an effect on you because you're not real. You were born out of a test tube, like a scrub." Subject 141 smiled.

A new voice spoke, "Now, now. There's no need to be spilling secrets."

Rui and Subject 141 looked at a new group of people. In front was a rather slim pale man with a razor sharp Silver mohawk. He stood at 5 feet tall and looks about 14 years old. His eyes shine a deep Silver that matched his hair. A torn up green shirt covered his torso. A metal chain bracelet wrapped around his left wrist. On it was his subject number, 74. Metal clangs rung in their ears as chainsaw links coiled around his arms. Blue jeans covered his legs with black boots. Spots of oil dotted his jeans like a mechanic.

"Well, subject 141, you surely made the wrong decision today." Subject 74 grinned.

"Who are you?" Subject 141 asked.

Suicide's grin grew, revealing a sharp canine tooth, "They call me Ripper. Let's get acquainted."

[Present]

Coral is currently looking for Jason. What started off as an innocent search, became frantic. Her master's disappearance didn't worry her at first. That changed when he hasn't called for her in over 8 hours. When she finished searching the entire ship, Coral went to the bridge.

"Shipmaster, where is my master Jason?" Coral asked kindly.

"He was sent to Sera." Shipmaster replied.

Coral began to show her feelings of worry, "W-why?"

"It's currently being invaded by Poison, fire and psychic pokemon. We needed him down there." Shipmaster replied.

"Why didn't you send me with him?" Coral asked, unintentionally grabbed his sleeve.

Shipmaster brushed her off, "Don't touch me. Use your giant head for once. If you went with him, one of our soldiers wouldn't hesitate to blow your head off. You're the enemy to them. You look just like any other of your species."

Coral looked down sadly, "When will he return?"

Shipmaster sighed, "That's the bad news. He disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Coral asked, hoping he wouldn't confirm it.

"Yes. His beacon disappeared from our radars but reappeared near one of our satellites orbiting the other planets." Shipmaster was giving her classified information at this point.

Coral's heart was beating fast, "Which planet?" she demanded.

Shipmaster turned around, signaling her to follow him. They entered an empty room with nothing but a few tables, chairs and a coffee machine. The Shipmaster poured himself a cup of coffee before sitting down.

He took a ship, "Dakar." He finally answered.

"The... dark planet right?" Coral asked.

"Yes. Our satellite that orbits the planet, picked up his beacon. After that, it sent out a distress call. Being on Dakar's surface is heavily forbidden. We have no idea what lives there other than dark Pokemon. If any soldier is stuck on it, we have to try and save them." Shipmaster explained.

"I'll go. He's my master. I have to save him." Coral told him, heading towards the door.

"Wait." Coral froze, "You need a ship. I'll let you take a small one. You'll need some flares and flashlights. There's no light on that planet." Shipmaster advised.

"Thank you." Coral left the room quickly, leaving the Shipmaster to get up.

"Dumbass. I swear, some of these women are suicidal while the others are retarded. She reminds me of my ex wife. Good intentions, dumb as bricks... Ugh. I hate coffee."

[Sera-Surface]

A group of scouts were hiding in a building, observing some Grimer.

"Command, we have confirmation that these Grimer are created from humans." A scout reported.

"Humans? How so?" A woman asked.

"When exposed to a certain poison, it somehow breaks down the body into a pool of purple goo. Then the goo from this pool becomes alive and moves saying 'grimer' all the time." The scout finished.

"Thank you for the information, keep us posted." The woman smiled.

A world leader claps his hands once, "There you have it. Pokemon, born from our dead bodies when exposed to a poison. All over the globe, pokemon are killing our people mercilessly but I may have the solution. In our newest science experiments, we have subjects 1087 and 1088."

"What makes these special?"

"I'm glad you asked. Their power are not born from dark matter like their predecessors. They steal power from pokemon itself and transforms it into a genetic evolutionary trait. Subject 1087 extracts while subject 1088 protects as an older sibling. To prevent fights, they are bonded as if they are family. It's quite touching actually." The leader chuckled.

"Who is subject 1087? A random kid?" Another asked.

"No. He's a boy already touched by Pokemon powers. The perfect fit." He answered.

"Oh, that child. However, I must ask, why a child?" Another asked.

"The experiment rapidly accelerates his aging by the amount of intake. The more he extracts, the older he gets. The first showcase will be presented next week. The boy and his protector are already being experimented on." The first leader smiled.

[Back on the Kelion]

Silvia bumped into Coral, "Where are you going?" Silvia asked.

"To Dakar." Coral answered, walking as if Silvia doesn't exist.

"Why are you going there!? It's dangerous!" Silvia yelled, following her.

Coral shrugged, "It doesn't matter. My master is there. I will save him or die trying."

"Why save him? He tortured you, didn't he?" Silvia asked.

Coral glanced at Silvia before chuckling to herself, "No. He didn't. Plus, you wouldn't understand. You don't know what love is."

Silvia stopped walking altogether before shaking her head, following Coral angrily, "What do you mean by that!?"

"I love him. I will die serving him." Coral answered simply.

"Not that, what did you mean by me not knowing love?" Silvia asked.

Coral looked at her with one eye, "You're not a loving Gardevoir. You're more primal. Dark. I guess Dakar lives on in you. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I'm not. I don't care. My master needs me."

"There has to be more to this than him being your master. I just can't imagine you going to Dakar clear of conscious because you love him." Silvia sighed, shaking her head.

"...I'm pregnant with his child." Coral answered.

Silvia grabbed her shoulder, forcing Coral to stop, "You cannot be serious."

Coral freed her shoulder, "I found out yesterday." Coral replied, unable to maintain eye contact.

"They can't breed with us." Silvia stated.

"How would you know? When... when he and I are alone... we... just connect. Like I've known him all my life. I'm willing to give him every secret I know. When we did it, Love swelled inside him as we kissed. When we're alone, he calls me honey. He's my sunshine. My only light in this dark corridor we call life. I will do everything I can to save him. Goodbye Silvia." Coral finished, leaving Silvia behind.

'...Fuck you Coral. I know what love is. Love is just a chemical. We give it meaning by choice. Rui will wake up and I can make amends. I know it.' Silvia thought angrily.

After walking back to Rui's infirmary room, Silvia listened in on a conversation.

It was Khona's voice, "Is it that bad?"

"Yes. The death toll is in the tens of millions." Hailey answered.

"How many subjects are they sending?" Khona asked.

"All of them. Including you. We need your help Khona. Please help us." Hailey pleaded.

"..." Khona looked at Rui, "I'll do it. I want Rui to be happier when he wakes up. Maybe knowing that I saved the world will help." Khona smiled.

"I doubt that. Khona, there's a lot you don't know about Rui for a reason. Even I didn't know anything about this supposed genius." Hailey told her.

"What do you mean?" Khona asked.

"He talks as if he lived a normal life." Hailey pulled out a bracelet, "However, he has this." Hailey finished.

Khona's eyes widened, "How... how do you know it's his?"

"Look on the back, it has his name scratched into it." Hailey told her.

Khona looked at the bracelet, eyeing the pendant before looking at Rui, "138... but... shouldn't he be... special?" Khona asked.

"I wondered that too until I began digging into his true past. Mary is involved. She overlooked subjects 0-527. Then she got that promotion. Over the years, she's still been watching Rui. I truly don't know what they were after but it couldn't be good." Hailey frowned.

"I have no idea what to do about this..." Khona sighed.

Silvia stepped in, speaking up to gain both their shock and attention, "Nothing. Rui will always be himself no matter what. Sure, he's a bit of a downer but I think he can change. He truly is a good person deep down."

"You only say that now. You didn't know he was-"

An explosion occurs somewhere on the ship with hundreds of poison type pokemon invading. The intercoms activate, barking orders to everyone on the ship. There's no time for conversation. They needed to deal with the threat immediately.


	17. Ch 17 Waking Up

Ch. 17 Waking Up

{Third Person Point Of View}

Silvia ran through the ship as emergency lights began to flash, "Everyone! Brace for impact!" Hailey yelled over an intercom.

The entire ship shock violently, causing Silvia to fall into the ground, "What in Arceus's name was that?" Silvia asked.

Silvia stood back up and continued running until she saw something rolling on the ground. It was the head of a Sun tank with it's body under Rin. She swiped aside her weapon before acknowledging Silvia's existence.

Rin's voice was cold, "Oh... You're still around."

"Obviously. We should go together. The others need our help." Silvia replied.

Rin shrugged, "Probably. Let us make haste."

Silvia gave her a curt nod before running along side Rin. Silvia and Rin ran through the ship until a giant golden spike penetrated the hall. The air began to force itself out of the ship. Rin stabbed the wall and grabbed Silvia. Several soldiers were sucked out into space until the hull closed the hole. Rin and Silvia stood straight and looked at the golden spike. The lights flickered as a Gengar and Drapion stepped out.

"Gengar!" Gengar grinned, sticking it's tongue out at Silvia.

"I have no time for this." Silvia growled, using psychic to murder the Gengar.

The Drapion attacked next, going straight for Rin. It extended an arm towards Rin. Rin moved forward and elbowed the Drapion's stomach. With a quick spin, Rin jumped and sliced the Drapion's head off. Several more pokemon began to flood the hallway.

A female voice spoke over the intercom, "Warning, hull breach in sectors 6, 17, 23, 39, 50, and 82. Hull clamps have been activated."

"Hull clamps?" Silvia asked.

"It's a defense mechanism for hull breaches. Urgh!" Rin yelled as she punched a Toxicroak.

Silvia sent out a barrage of Shadow balls, hitting several poison type pokemon. A Seviper slithered towards them but got stabbed by Rin. Silvia used psychic again but instead used it on the walls.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked, cutting a Toxicroak's hand off before kicking it away.

"I'm sealing that spike!" Silvia yelled.

The wall and ceiling collapsed, forcing itself into the Golden Spike's hole. Several soldiers were on the level above and peered down the new hole. One jumped down and noticed a small hole in the barricade. He gave Silvia a thumbs up before unpinning a grenade. With an easy toss, it fell into the golden spike.

"Drapion!" Drapion yelled before it went off.

After the explosion went off, Silvia opened the barricade, "Good job." she nodded.

The soldier flashed a light to look inside the Golden spike. Several bodies of pokemon were splattered about with purple ooze. Several other soldiers jumped down to join Silvia and Khona.

"We'll follow you guys in." Rin told them.

"We? What's this we stuff?" Silvia asked.

"We is a word used by a person to mean him or herself along with one or more others. Last I recall, you count as an other. Don't you understand our language?" Rin asked.

"...Pfft." Silvia scoffed.

"I'd prefer it if we don't waste each other's time." Rin walked into the giant spike.

The opening of the spike is 10 feet in diameter. Although the outside is almost as hard as metal, the inside is soft. Pink flesh lines the walls with a pulsation. Veins decorated the walls with red, blue, and purple blood. The smell of death was heavy in the air. It couldn't be from the dead bodies since they're so fresh.

"What... the fuck... is that?" a soldier said.

Several decaying bodies of pokemon and humans hung from the walls and ceiling. One began to move until a group of skorupi forced their way out. The soldiers began to shoot the skorupi, killing them easily.

"They must use dead bodies to breed and feed their young." A soldier said aloud.

Silvia pointed out a Gardevoir, "They even used my species."

The Gardevoir's head began to move until a Venipede forced out its eye socket, "This is disgusting." Rin commented.

"Guys, this body is still alive!" A soldier called out, earning everyone's attention.

A body of a human male got up and turned towards them. The bottom of his mouth was split open as he screeched at them. He looked like a hybrid of a Drapion and a human. Parts of his skin turned dark purple. Two pincers ripped through the skin on his cheeks to cover his mouth. His skin visibly ripped out of his back and turned into a Drapion tail. He hunched forward, opening his mouth threatening. His open back revealed several internal organs. His heart was beating at an alarming rate. His skin began to repair itself with Drapion like skin.

"Why are you idiots looking at it!? Shoot it!" Silvia yelled.

A blade grew from his elbows as he began to stand straight again. It was like he was mutating. His ribs opened up and stabbed through his chest. It seemed to move on its own as they curled and settled. Unable to watch anymore, the soldiers began firing their weapons haphazardly. The veins in the walls began to pop, filling the spike with a purple haze. Rin and Silvia got out of the spike but the soldiers were murdered inside. The mutated creature began shrieking and it didn't sound alone...

[Past-Underground Facility]

Rui sat next to Subject 138 as Ripper and 141 began to clash. With a cough, subject 138 woke up.

"137... what are you doing here?" she asked weakly.

"I just... ended up here. Now, those two are fighting and I don't even know why." Rui frowned.

Subject 138 sighed, staring at the ceiling aimlessly, "It's not his fault. 141 used to be a kind person before his original escape attempt. Months before you arrived, he and the others ran away. Only to be captured several days later. To control 141 they pumped him full of harmful drugs. Destroying his mind in the process. He's only a hateful shell."

"I just... what exactly was all this for? To explore human cruelty? If so, what is that?" Rui asked, pointing at the strange heart shaped device.

138 coughed a bit, "The experiment... was to find out what a heart is. Even now, as I lay dying, I don't know what the human heart truly is. Is it an organ; A thing we believe causes love or merely an idea? My cousin, Mary, believed if we could influence a heart correctly, the gate to paradise will open. I... volunteered for this. The drugs given to us are made to seal our emotions. If we resist it, then we can evolve to be more powerful. However, 141 evolved to eat other hearts to replace his missing one. He's heartless now."

"Did... I cause it to activate?" Rui asked curiously.

138 looked at Rui weakly before smiling and chuckling, "No. You were useless to the entire program. You don't have true emotions other than the negative speel. My... heart did it. Even now, I can feel it slowly disintegrate; feeding the door to paradise. I... I wanted all of us to go there and see the light. To be happy together as a family. Instead, 141 murdered everyone and took me here. I don't know how he knew it was me but..." 138 went silent.

"What is it?" Rui asked.

"137... no... Rui. I need you to do something important for me. It... I know it'll hurt but... you have to do it for me. The door to paradise... you can't let them have it. I need you to close the gate forever. If 141 goes in, he might become a demon or worse." 138 began to cry.

"I'll do it. I swear." Rui swore, holding her left hand.

138 looked at Rui with both tears and a smile, "It hurts... dying like this. Slow and painful just like I deserve for failing to stop 141. I'll die without ever knowing my real name. Rui... will you do your best to remember me? If you forget... I'll understand. Just... please try."

Rui looked at his knees, struggling to feel the sadness he desperately wants, "I promise. How can I turn off the gate?" Rui asked.

"In that machine is a glass orb with my heart slowly developing inside it. That is the power source. You need to open it and destroy my heart. Don't worry about me. I'm... I'm already dead. Heh... he-" 138's head suddenly froze with a terrified smile as it turned to the left, staring at nothing.

Her hand slumped out of Rui's hand and hit the ground, "...138... I..." Rui stopped talking before looking at the previously noted machine.

Rui looked back at 138 before gently taking off her bracelet. He placed it in his pocket and snuck over to the machine. The fight kept everyone preoccupied as Rui figured out how to get the sphere. It was held by three mechanical arms. It took a few tries but Rui was able to pull out the orb. It was a twist lock, so he should be able to open it easily. Rui glanced at the door to paradise before steeling his nerves.

"We're beyond humanity at this point." Rui whispered, opening the capsule.

"What are you doing!?" Subject 141 yelled when he noticed Rui had the sphere.

Rui turned to face him, "This is what you get for everything you did!" Rui yelled.

"Don't do it!" Subject 141 yelled.

Rui grabbed the bloody beating heart with both hands and crushed it. Subject 141 was an inch away from grabbing Rui's neck. The shock stunned him in a singular position before darting his head towards the door.

"No!" Subject 141 yelled.

He ran over to it but the portal closed instantly. The rainbow glow left the room as 138's heart began to disintegrate. The look on 141's face reflected pure horror with his jaw dropped.

"But..." 141 raised a hand, reaching at the closed portal, "Where's my heart..?" Subject 141 asked.

Rui looked at 138 sadly, "Well... he ruined everything." Ripper said blankly.

"I'm... I'm going to kill you!" Subject 141 yelled.

Ripper calmly walked to stand between me and 141, "You have to beat me first. I'm was excited to see what you can do and so far I'm heavily disappointed." Ripper told him.

The black heart on 141's chest began to glow until a black aura appeared, "Oh, I'll enjoy killing you first." Subject 141 growled.

It quickly surged around his body until it focused over his shoulders. Subject 141 through out both arms as black thorn covered vines appeared and coiled around them. Twin large red Chakrams appeared in a flash of light. Two orbs of light danced between the opening of the weapon. With a heavy sigh, 141 stood straight grinning at Ripper.

"That it? Looks like a joke to me." Ripper sneered.

An explosion of metal formed around Ripper, creating several hundred metal links. Some coiled around him viciously while others idly crossed over his back or chest. The two eyed each other before making a move. Using both Chakrams, 141 hit Ripper into the air. Spinning one Chakram overhead, a beam of light hit Ripper. With a smoky thud, Ripper landed without moving a muscle. Ripper slowly got up and shook off the ash.

"That it? My links were able to defend that easily." Ripper mocked.

141 growled, attacking Ripper with vicious swipes. Ripper blocked or deflected each strike with his arms; metal links attached. With an outward thrust, his links expanded out to circle both him and 141.

"Shred." Ripper recited.

The links moved in while circulating like a chainsaw, "Blink." 141 recited, disappearing and reappearing nearby.

Ripper took the initiative and assaulted 141's new position. Rui watched in awe until the other humans with Ripper tried to take him. He fought back until one pulled out a gun.

"You want to get shot?" One asked.

"...No." Rui replied.

"Good. Come on." One of them grunted.

As they walked, 141 threw a Chakram into the wall above the hallway. It exploded in a fiery of fire to cause the ceiling to collapse. They were trapped for now. The Chakram returned to 141 as he began pushing Ripper back. Both of 141's weapons were grabbed by Ripper. Ripper raised his right leg to line it with a link. With a leg swipe, he tried to cut off 141's legs. 141 saw this coming and jumped back. Just then, a loud scrapping was heard as Ripper slid along the ground on one leg. His left foot was lined with links, rotating to force him forward. 141 jumped over him but that caused Ripper to accelerate. In a flash, he sped up the wall and stood on the ceiling, jumping towards 141.

"Leg Gillotine!" Ripper yelled with a forward flip, swiping one chainsaw lined leg down.

"Blink!" 141 yelled, dodging the attack.

The swipe hit the ground, making a vertical cut along the ground and halfway up the wall. 141 appeared behind Ripper but he reversed the chain links rotation. Using his chakrams, 141 tripped Ripper and tried to pounce on him. Using the links on his back, Ripper rotated in circles as he grabbed 141. With a quick kick, he thrusts 141 away before flipping back onto his feet.

141 extended his arms towards Ripper, "Incineration!"

Two fiery beams shot towards Ripper, "Rotation links-360 sphere."

His links exploded into a protective sphere that shredded away the beams. When the beams stopped, 141 rushed through. He tried to cut Ripper down but failed as a link grabbed his ankle. With a spin it flung him into the air as Ripper put his hand on a wall. With the links rotation, he sped up it before jumping towards 141.

"Blink!" 141 yelled but it didn't work.

Ripper flipped, crossing his legs, "X-Scissor Gillotine!"

When his legs crossed, it sliced 141 in half. The bottom half of his body and arms were severed. 141's face reflected shock as he slowly fell towards the ground. When he hit, he landed near 138 and looked at her face.

"! 138?" 141 asked before a tear appeared.

"Leg Gillotine!" Ripper yelled.

141 looked to see Ripper drop down and split his head in half. Blood pool around him with a spray from the rotation.

Rui stared at it in shock, "You killed him."

Ripper swiped his leg, "Yes I did. Now, let's get you out of here. Mary wishes to see you."

"Who's Mary?" Rui asked.

-Several Hours Later-

Rui buried a small box before standing up and looking at a woman.

"It's done." Rui replied.

The woman is fazed out, indescribable. Nothing but a black haze that forms a body. The memory is damaged surrounding that woman and her voice.

Without any audio but memory says, "Good. You must take these pills. You will forget everything."

"Won.t that cause suspicion?" Rui asked.

No voice, "The mind will compensate with a viable past of it's own. You will live on as an intern. Training begin next week. Get to it."

A bottle of pills were placed in Rui's hands. Hesitantly, Rui opens it and takes out two pills. As he swallowed them, the haze disappeared along with the rest of the world.

[Present]

{Rui's Point Of View}

I woke up with a jolt, "Hah!" he gasped.

I looked around to see no one was in sight. They must be somewhere on the ship. Just then, the door opened and I expected it to be Silvia or Khona. Instead, a complete female stranger entered the room.

Her voice cold and cruel like ice, "Hello, Rui. I hear you haven't been taking your pills correctly."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My nickname is Bloody Mary. You can call me Mary though." Mary grinned.

"My nickname is Bloody Mary. You can call me Mary though." Mary grinned.

Mary stood next to my bed, allowing me to inspect her. She stood at 6 foot 3 with long black hair. Three large strands were dyed red with one going over her left ear and shoulder. The other two stretched down the hair over her back. Her skin looked unusually pale with two fangs poking from the edges of her lips. Her eyes were dark red with an abnormal pupil. Satanic symbols seemed to swirl around the pupil in its cornea. Her breasts were about a C cup with a thin waist. Her lips were light pink and extremely thin. A black shirt covered her torso with a black bra underneath. The bra straps are exposed by an unusually widened collar. Over the shirt is an open fur lined white jacket. A gold necklace with a sapphire gem swung from her neck. Her fingernails were cut cleanly and painted red to match her eyes. On her right wrist, several tens of bracelets like the other subjects were worn. Numbers of all kind are indented into the pendants. To cover her legs, she wore black skinny jeans. To finish it off, she wore black heels. Everything about this woman screamed run.

"I'm tempted to ask why. I'll just save us the extensive paragraph and not. Wait... are those subject pendants?" I asked.

"Yes. I take one every time a subject dies to my hands." Mary answered.

I tried not to ask, "...What number are you?" but I did anyways.

"I wasn't." Mary shrugged, pulling out a pistol.

"...Oh hey, Hailey." I smile, looking past Mary.

She took the bait and looked behind her, "Really?" she asked looking back at me.

I didn't move, "...I didn't exactly plan ahead."

Mary shot at the door and said, "You got 5 minutes to get planet side."

"Huh? Planet side?" I asked.

"Yes. I need you to go find a special item for me. A scout has a ship ready for you. Once you land on the surface, he'll give you further instructions." Mary smiled, turning to the door.

"Can I bring Khona and Silvia?" I asked.

"No. Right now, you're supposed to be dead. Trust me, I spared your life at the cost of someone else." Mary smirked, opening the door.

Mary stepped in blood as she left the room. The body of a soldier came into view. A bullet penetrated his head through the back. She must have shot him through the wall. Was he the only guard?

'Am I free to leave?' I wondered.

I checked the hallway and saw no one was around. What happened while I was unconscious? Did some bad shit happen while I was unconscious? Thank god, someone else got screwed over for a change.

"...Wait. She said only five minutes... I need to get my ass in gear." I remembered, beginning to run down the halls.

-Several Minutes Later-

I reached the hanger and found myself being shot at. What the fuck did I do? I hid behind some crates as the soldiers kept shooting at me. The gunshots ended and I peaked out of cover to see everyone unconscious. A lone scout was beckoning me over to a ship.

"Come on! They won't be knocked out for long!" he yelled.

I quickly got out of cover and ran over to him. A new wave of soldiers arrived, shooting at me as I ran into the ship. One of the bullets ricochet off the inside and hit the back of my left leg. I collapsed onto my stomach screaming. The scout didn't hesitate as he began the flight protocol. Within seconds, we were off the ship and autopilot took over.

The scout walked over to me, "I'm a medic. Here." He began inspecting the wound.

"I think it torn my muscle!" I yelled.

"You're right. I'll have to give you subject 739's serum. It'll heal your wound within seconds." the scout told me, pulling out a needle.

"Side effects?" I asked.

"You'll take a nice nap." He assured, stabbing the needle into my leg.

I gasped until a euphoric feeling washed over my mind and I fell asleep. When I woke up, my leg was completely healed. The scout was outside the ship and noticed me get up.

He ran up the ramp, "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah... how did I heal that quickly?" I asked.

"Emergency needle. Can save most soldiers from severe wounds. Instantly heals minor ones as well. Only side effect, the patient has to fall asleep." he explained.

"Shouldn't that replace modern medical protocols?" I asked.

"The serum costs 250 thousand dollars per needle." He frowned.

"Ah, there's always a catch. Well, luckily for me, I have great health insurance." I smiled sarcastically.

He shook his head, "Listen, you just have to walk seven miles north. You'll find a shovel and a dirt circle. I think you'll figure out the rest." He shrugged before going back into his ship.

I watched him leave, "...You know. A compass would be nice." I sigh.

A compass fell onto the ground, "Your welcome." he replied from the ship.

I shake my head, pinching my nose, "...Smartass."

Rui picked up the compass and began journeying towards his destination. As he walked, Rui was completely unaware of the danger lurking in these forests. A black hooded figure watches him walked with malice dripping off the very air around it.


	18. Ch 18 The Plot Thickens

Ch. 18 The Plot Thickens

{Third Person Point Of View}

Two soldiers hide in a small room as Pokemon patrol out it. One peeks the best she could, spotting a Gallade. It's patrolling the area for any stragglers. With the rest of their platoon wiped out and no ammo; things looked bleak. Her friend struggled with his pistol, desperately trying to unjam it.

"What do we do?" She asked him.

"I got it!" he yelled back.

"You have a plan!?" she replied, unable to contain her happiness.

Her friend quickly raised the pistol to his head and shot himself. His blood dotted her face and uniform as his body fell over. The sound alerted the Gallade. The female soldier quickly picked up her dead friend's weapon. The Gallade approached her as she tried to shot herself. The weapon clicked, signifying no ammo.

She dropped the weapon, trying to back up, "No... please no!"

Her screaming rings throughout the hall as blood moved along the floor from their hiding place. The Gallade leaves the area, blood dripping from his mouth and elbows. The Psychic and Poison pokemon own this city now. Grimers made fresh from human corpses slithered along the sidewalks. On the outskirts, an army of Soldiers and Subjects charged towards the city. At least 200 were subjects with the remaining 205,000 as normal soldiers. Khona rode in the back of an APC with Ripper and two fairly new Subjects. An APC is a heavily armored vehicle used to transport important personnel. Their appearance ranges from a van to a limo with a slick black camo. There are no windows in the back. The windows and windshield in the front are bulletproof.

Ripper drank some whisky before talking to them, "So. You're the new types. The fuck are you?"

The male one spoke up first. He was a short fellow, about 4 feet tall. His tanned skin shone in the vehicle. His eyes are a shiny sapphire with blonde hair. He looked about 11 years old. He wore a skin tight blue jumpsuit that covers his entire body. A helmet sat on his lap, it was like a black glass dome that fits his head perfectly. His hands rubbed it nervously until he put it on. With a hiss, the helmet seemed to seal him from the outside air.

"I'm subject 945. I'm able to control all the water in the immediate area." He replied.

"That sounds pretty gay. You deserve such a name, how about aqua?" Ripper asked.

"That's fine." Aqua replied, shuffling nervously.

The girl next to him sighed angrily. She looked at least 17 years old standing at 5 foot 10. Her entire body was covered by a brown and white metal suit. On the back of her hands were circular disks. On the shoulder pads and hips are a couple more of the disks. Her hair is cut short to barely hang past her ears. Her brown eyes were almost a border between hateful and empty. Purple lipstick covers her thin lips as she bit them lightly.

"I'm Subject 728. Also known as Shriek." She said allowed.

"How many Subjects have you all killed?" Ripper asked.

"8." Shriek answered immediately.

"...35." Khona replied honestly.

Aqua stared at Khona and Shriek in bewilderment, "35!? 8!? Why... but... aren't we all on the same side?"

Ripper flashed several Subject pendants, "Sorry newbie. Before your line of subjects, we didn't play well with others."

"As time went on, they changed the rules." Shriek added.

Ripper sighed, "True. They took out all the fun. I enjoyed killing rogue subjects. Now they just wanna 'talk it out'. Me, we can talk... when your at my chains' mercy."

Khona pat Aqua's leg, "Don't worry. We only have to kill-" The car suddenly flipped over.

The four of them quickly forced their way out the back of the APC. Several pokemon are taking with fire pokemon shooting high powered mortars from the city.

"Pokemon are bombarding our army from the city rooftops." Khona pointed out.

Ripper pat her back, "Nice find. We'll cut through and take them out."

"Is that a good idea?" Aqua asked.

"Yes shithead. It is." Ripper replied rudely.

Shriek cracked her neck, "If we're going to go." Her suit started moving, creating a helmet around her head, "Then let's go." she finished, running ahead.

The four of them began running towards the city, killing every pokemon in the way. Their army did the best they could to fight the pokemon. Tanks pushed forward, killing several hundred, only to be destroyed by the mortars. Mewtwo watches from afar, tending to her wounds. The poison worked its way out, now to heal. She was almost ready to continue her campaign against the humans. It's only a matter of time before she gets her complete revenge.

[Elsewhere]

{Rui's Point Of View}

I have been trudging my way through a fucking forest for hours. Where the fuck am I? After a couple more hours, I finally figured it out. That foggy memory... the one damaged beyond repair... It looks like the dirt has been messed with recently. A shovel was nearby but it looked like someone threw it.

"Something isn't right..." I looked around closely, "Someone's been here." I say aloud.

The wind blew violently for a moment, shaking all the trees. Nothing was in my line of sight so I decided to retrieve the shovel. When I picked it up, ashes fell from the back of the handle. That couldn't be right though.

I thought to myself, 'From what I could tell, there hasn't been a fire in this area at all.'

I shook my head and went over to the dig spot. I started digging up the dirt, eventually finding a small box. I knew what it was and picked it up immediately. I opened it up and found my subject tags. Under was about set of subject tags, number 138.

"138..." I whispered, causing the pendant to glow. It revealed a name underneath the number, "Jennifer? Wait, was this 138's real name?" I asked aloud.

Loud footsteps caught my attention and I turned to see a black hooded figure as it walked, "Simply amazing 137. You actually found them."

The hooded figure took off it's hood, revealing itself to be 141, "! 141!" I yelled in surprised.

"Oh, so you do remember me. I'm so FLATTERED!" 141 yelled, creating a circle of fire around us.

"Ah!" I looked around, seeing the trees and grass burn.

"It's too late for you to run!" 141 yelled.

I held both pendants tightly in my left hand, "You... why are you hell bent on making me suffer!" I screamed.

The pendants began to shine until they disappeared. In a flash of light, I got a black bladed longsword with a gold handle. Along the blade, FLOW was written with an X between it and the handle. I stared at it in awe before glaring at 141.

"Oh... so you have a weapon too... that makes this more interesting." 141 grinned before throughing out his arms.

Black thorned vines coil around them. His chakrams appear in a flash of light. As he gripped the handle, I noticed the edges were purple instead of white.

He grinned at me, "Come here, I'll make it all stop." He twirled both his chakrams, "Burn baby!" He screamed, causing a flare to hit the ground.

The floor within the circle was set on fire like molten lava. I ran towards him, catching him off guard. I began to go through the motions in my head. I slashed him repeatedly across his chest before hitting him up into the area. He tried to block me as I jumped up to continue my attack. We clashed attacks until I knocked by of his chakrams away and hit him towards the floor. He hit it hard and caused the floor to return to normal. The FLOW began to glow brightly.

I raised my blade up, "Thunder!" I screamed.

A lightning bolt hit 141 causing him to scream in agony, "Ah!"

After the attack, the circle of flames seemed to die down. Electricity sparked on 141's robe but he didn't look damaged. He suddenly grinned before sitting up, looking at me with a twisted grin.

"Did you think you won? You only proved one thing Rui. You selfishly took 138's heart to replace your fake one. You bastard. I really do need your heart. Heh. Well then..." 141 stood up and took off the robe, setting it on fire.

He looked just like himself several years ago. The only difference, the heart was completely gone. It even left a complete hole through his chest. Fire actively burned around his knuckles making the armor on his hands ashy and black. With a knuckle crack, his entire body is encased in green flames.

"I bet you're wondering how I'm alive. After I died, a dark being called to my heart and sacrificed it. In return, I was reborn near my corpse as a Heartless. I spent the last five years training for this day and... You still CAUSE ME TROUBLE!" 141 screamed.

Suddenly we were transported to a new realm. I looked at the ground to see 141 in a praying stance. The right half was blue with the left was black. On the blue side was a picture of me. The black had countless others showing the darkness was growing. A sad picture of 141 caught my eye.

"...I used to be a good person." 141 said suddenly, getting my attention.

He looked extremely calm and serious, 'Okay... why is he so... calm?'

He continued talking, his green flames danced around his body, "I never wanted to kill my friends. I never wanted to sacrifice the girl I loved. I never wanted to be evil. However, I did, I had to, and it happened. Once I defeat you, I will use your heart to open a new portal. I will reach paradise. It's my only option." 141 told me.

...138's voice ran through my mind, 'You can't let them have it.'

"...I can't let you do that 141." I replied.

"Nick... My name is Nick, Rui. If one of us is going to die today, we should at least be honest." Nick replied.

"Okay. I'll be honest. I hate you." I replied

Nick smiled, "That's the spirit Rui. Show me 138's power within you. Flare Discharge!" Nick yelled, releasing a wave of flames.

I jumped over the wall of flames. Nick appeared behind me, kicking me swiftly in the ribs. I landed on my feet and jumped aside to dodge an incoming fireball.

I looked up to see he was levitating. His Chakrams floated above and below him, spinning quickly. "Raining Hellfire!" Nick screamed.

The bottom Chakram spat a flare into the floor, igniting it again. As my shoes began to burn, his above chakram shot flames into the air. It began to rain fireballs, causing me to dodge or block. Fiery hands reached from the ground to try and hold me down. I kept moving my feet to avoid this until green fire entities arose. They ran at me, trying to tackle me to the floor. I tried slicing the first one but my blade phased through it. It tackled me, immediately erupting into a fiery explosion. I fell onto my back, my skin burning intensely. My sword began to glow as I pointed to the air.

"Heal!" I yelled.

Green light enveloped me; healing my wounds. Nick flew straight towards me with chakrams in both hands. I jumped, spinning in motion, and slashed his back. He landed face first before melding into the flames. He reappeared from the circle of fire and slid across the floor. He spun his weapons, trying to cut me as he slides past. During a second slid, I jumped over and through my sword at him. It hit his leg. He tumbled forward and rolled a bit on the floor. I ran towards him, picking my weapon up as I ran. He turned to see me slash at him into a combo of seven hits. I sliced his chest in an X before spinning to backhand, knee to the stomach, uppercut, and slashed into the air. I jumped up, continuing to attack but his wall of green flames appeared. It burned me as I continued to cut and hit him. My FLOW began to glow and I jumped off his stomach.

"Flow-Gravity!" I yelled.

Nick fell straight into the ground, causing it to flash in a bright light. When it stopped, Nick was on one knee panting. I ran straight forward and tried to slash him through his head. Nick stood straight up, blocking the attack with both Chakrams. We pushed each other until his Chakrams began to glow.

"Raah!" Nick yelled, throwing me back.

I landed on my feet and slid back. I watched him glare at me as his Chakrams disappeared. With a loud angry huff, he pointed at me.

"That! Is my weapon! Born from my darkness! I'll show you it's true power! Rrraaaah!" Nick began to overflow with dark energy.

A sword almost identical to my own formed in his left hand. The only difference, it's blade was pure white with FLOW indented into it. There was no X as well with a keychain extending off the handle. With a flash, Nick's subject pendant hung from it's keychain.

He dramatically slid the sword across his face, glaring at me, "User of the dancing flames. Key of Darkness in our hearts. Subject 141, Nick." He spoke.

The words floated around him before burning away in a blaze of glory. I stood straight, looking at my weapon and his before shaking my head.

"You never used this weapon, it can't be yours! I should know! I watched you get murdered because of your own selfishness!" I yelled.

Nick looked at his sword before staring at me, "You wouldn't understand what I mean. I'm not going to hold anything back Rui. Defeat me and I can tell you where the real you is."

I gripped my sword tightly, "You're an asshole. What do you know about all of this?"

Nick tilted his head with a grin and narrowed his eyes, "You were born in a test tube. They wanted to see if a clone can be used as a test subject. However, it appears that clones are born with a genetic defect. It causes your genes to be solidified. So much so that it turned your blood type A-. The only thing that saved you, is that big brain you got."

I charged at him head on. Nick watched me jump towards him, slashing like a madman. I don't know why I was so angry to be honest. It caused him to get the upper hand easily. My clumsy attacks were dodged easily. At one point he blocked my sword and slapped me. That got me even more riled up. I began to attack with complete disregard to my safety. In between attacks, he'd hit or cut me. I ignored it to the point even he was surprised. I got one stab into his stomach and cut through his left side. He fell back in shock, raising his weapon to block my continuous attack. He kicked me away, raising his weapon up.

"Heal." He yelled and it made him look like I never touched him.

'If he can just heal like that, how can I beat him?' I wondered despite my anger.

Nick held up his sword and sighed, "You're like a wild Ursaring. Your attacks are clumsy. You try to overpower me but I'm far above you. I will not let you win. You have none of my FLOW blade's powers! Limit Break! Valor!"

He thrust out his arms with a yell. A second sword appeared in his other hand with Nick encased in a red aura. He ran towards me and easily broke through my defense. I was stuck in a flurry of attacks as he cut and kicked me repeated. Slice, slice, slice, kick, jump, twirl, cut, double drop kick. It was like he was in a game.

"When will it end?" I wondered.

I tried to get up but ended up getting hit with one more attack. With both blades, he rammed the back end of them like a hammer into my stomach. I flew straight back into the wall of flames. It set me on fire and stopped me like a brick wall at the same time. I landed on my stomach, burning alive as I barely breathed.

He walked over to me and returned to normal, "You know nothing of this weapon. Yours is nothing but a fake. A mere copy of my weapon. I am its master."

I tried to look at him, "You're wrong. It was Jennifer's weapon. You stole it from her!"

Nick stepped on me, "She stole it from me! This weapon... it means more than just a sword. It was the key to paradise! It was placed in her heart without my say so! That's why I needed her! Now the portal is closed. It's waiting for the true master of this weapon to appear. Me. Nick. Master of Darkness."

I started laughing, "Pfft. Master of Darkness? You're not darkness Nick. Look at yourself. You're nowhere near it! You use fire. It creates light! You're the master of keeping every child's fear away. Congratulations." I mocked.

"Do not mock me Rui!" Nick yelled as he took his foot off me.

"Duly noted." I quickly got up and stabbed him in the stomach, "You shouldn't drop your guard." I whisper.

He stabbed me in the stomach as well. I powered through it and cut his armed hand off. When his weapon dropped I picked it up and attacked him with it.

"My weapon can't hurt me. I own i-" I slashed his chest.

"Well now, I think it just switched sides." I grinned before attacking him with both weapons.

To finish him off, I sliced his arms and legs off before stabbing both swords besides his head, "Urk... even though you won. You'll still lose. Remember that Rui." Nick coughed.

"Sure, whatever. Now tell, where the fuck is the real Rui." I demanded, grabbing his neck.

In a flash of light we were back in the forest. His entire body was fine and it looked like we never fought. He stared at me before looking at the leaves.

He pointed to his right, "To the west. There's a facility. It should be empty now. Pokemon attacked it. Once inside, there's no turning back." Nick warned.

"Thanks for-" I blinked. When I opened my eyes, the only thing I was grabbing, was a skeleton, "What the fuck?" I asked.

I stood up and looked around to see countless corpses around me. My subject pendant swung on my right wrist and I didn't have any powers.

"Was any of that real or..?" I looked at a dead soldier's assault rifle, "Well, it doesn't matter. Apparition or not. I have only one direction to go. West." I strapped the weapon over my shoulder and began heading west.

[Far off]

{Third Person Point of View}

Mary watched everything through her binoculars, "Interesting. He's actually going through with it. Now, it's time to awaken Master Regigigas."

Mary walked over to an APC and went inside. She drove it to a mountain and went inside a hidden cave. Inside, marking from the first humans depict how Regigigas drove back the pokemon millions of years ago.

"They may have forgotten but I haven't master Regigigas. My clan may have perished but I still live on. It pains me to ask you to save us but I must. Giratina will not leave our orbit. You must kill it my master." Mary said to herself.

The cave reached a dead end with three keystones. Mary bit her thumb and made three symbols into the floor. A Triangle, Square, and Octagon.

"I summon the three guardians. Regice, Regirock and Registeel!" Mary yelled.

The entire mountain began to shake as the three Regi Guardians forced themselves into the cave. Their metallic beeps rang throughout the cave. Once they saw Mary, they went towards the dead end and laid a hand upon it. Purple Unown letters began to go across the wall. It spelled out 'Let Her Pass!' and opened the wall. Inside the secret room was Regigigas sitting on a stone throne. The entire mountain was hollow, harboring the gargantuan legendary. Torches suddenly lit the room as the three regi's turned into six cubes. They floated over to the dormant Regigigas and inserted themselves inside its chest. That's when the entire mountain began to shake. Regigigas was waking up and he wasn't going to be happy.

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeegggggg!" Regigigas screeched as he stood up.

On the outside, it looked peaceful until two hands punched through the mountain . Regigigas forced his way out. He was taller than any building. A walking mountain of power standing at least 30,000 feet tall. One foot had a diameter of 1 mile. There's no telling what this legendary pokemon will do.


	19. Ch 19 Plot Twists

Ch. 19 Plot Twist

(Now, we are getting into what this story will actually be about. The set up is done, the war has started, and Rui is about to find something interesting. I hope you all will enjoy it and the chapters to come. Please review, favorite and follow to support the story.)

{Rui's Point Of View}

Several hours into my journey, I felt the ground begin to tremble. Next thing I know, a giant fucking pokemon stepped over me. This behemoth is fucking huge! Like a walking mountain! It was heading towards a distant city. Luckily, I wasn't heading there. I continued West until I found a random white elevator. In it was a pool of blood, bullet shells and an empty handgun. I took it as a sign to get in and gladly did.

I decided to say my thoughts, "Well, this journey has been fucking great so far. Maybe there'll be a damn snickers down here."

As the elevator went down, I laid my back on the wall. I wish Khona and Silvia were here but they're not. Thanks so fucking much my wonderful bodyguards... oh wait. I'm supposed to be Silvia's slave... Eh, fuck that. The elevator ride ended after a few minutes. The door opened up to a long hallway full of bodies from both sides. I saw a few poison types but also some fire types. The bastards were still letting off an intense amount of heat. Most of the human bodies were charred to the bone. The smell hung in the air and nearly made me punk but luckily the putrid odor was the worst of it thankfully. I continued through the hallway until I found a large white room. Several more bodies were laid out on the floor. In the far end of the room, a rainbow colored portal opened. Mary stepped through it and approached me.

"So, you made it." She smirked.

"Yeah. Let me guess. You know the real me is here." I replied.

She walked closer to me, "Before I answer that, tell me... what did you see when you found the three pendants?" Mary asked.

"Three? I only have 2..!" Kyle's pendant was behind my pendant, "When did I get this?"

"It was in the box along with the yours and 138. I told you to bury it there. I was there. You begged me to spare your life you pitiful failure of a clone. The only damn thing useful about you, is that fake brain you have." Mary spat.

"That sounds more like a personal problem." I smiled, mocking her.

"So, you dare to mock me after knowing who I am?" Mary asking, raising a brow.

"I mock everyone. It's my gift to the world." I grinned, pulling out a pistol.

Mary sighed into her hand before grinning at me, "I think you are very... accurate. For a clone that is. I think I did a good job."

"You did a good job?" I asked.

"Yeah. You know... this is the facility you were born in. I made you here. I tried to make a competent clone... sigh... but I got stuck with your useless ass." Mary growled.

I aimed my pistol and shot at Mary, "Fuck you!"

The bullets passed through her, "You idiot. I'm beyond such a feeble weapon." Mary smirked.

I pointed at the floor, "What about that?"

She looked at the floor to see an active grenade, "Huh... I need to pay attent-" It went off, "ion... more." Mary covered her face as the dust cleared.

"Well... that was my best shot... or was it." I pulled out the assault rifle.

"Rui... just stop. I really want you to see this." Mary chuckled.

I aimed at her, "See what?" I asked.

She revealed her eyes to show blue X pupil eyes, "Have you ever heard of Xerneas?" Mary asked.

"Uh... no?" I asked.

"Funny... because that's exactly what I expect to hear when I ask about you." Mary grinned.

"Uh... why was Xerneas important?" I asked curiously.

Mary rubbed her right cheek, "It's a very special pokemon. It gives life... or in my case eternal life."

"Eternal life? I'm pretty sure you haven't been around for that long Mary." I replied uninterested.

"True... unless." She gripped her right cheek and ripped her face off revealing... me?

"Wait... you're me!?" I yelled in shock.

Mary's entire body dissipated, revealing a much different one. So... this is me. The real me? He looks 18 years old with blazing blue eyes. His pupil expanded into an X but sometimes shrunk back to normal. His black hair spiked forward like rows of sharp teeth. The armor covering his body is made of hard black leather. Black metal caps covered his Shoulders, elbows, and knees. His shoes looked heavy since they were made of pure metal as well. His skin is a lot paler than mine though and he looked about 6 feet. A black handle appeared in his right hand from a black portal. On each of his bands were two black fingerless gloves. On the back of them were two separate stones, one blue and one red. The handle suddenly dispersed after a few seconds.

"...Holy shit." I suddenly say.

"The difference between me and you is, I'm special, you're not. You're just some stupid fucking failure trying to live a real life. It really is a pity that Mewtwo forced your mind to adapt to the medicine." He sighed with a growing smirk.

"Wait, Mewtwo made this happen?" I asked.

"Yes, she did. I should know considering I'm 2/3 pokemon. 1/3 Xerneas, 1/3 Yvetal, and 1/3 human. These stones I possess are the life and death pokemon. I keep the stones empty by constantly absorbing their powers. To increase my life, I take over the life of others."

"Is that what you did to Mary?" I asked.

"Stupid pitiful creature. There was never a Mary. I took over the life of a kind native girl. Then I twisted that baby into something so sick it can't even die. Hense, Bloody Mary. It was my power that kept the facade going. I admit, I enjoyed most of the journey. Now, come her clone. It's time for me to take over." He grinned.

"What are you planning to do?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm going to be you. Us. Me. You lived MY life. Now, I'm going to live it along side you." He told me.

"Can we just make a compromise?" I asked.

The real me laughed, "Compromise!? What's there to compromise you stupid clone!"

"I can give you information!" I yelled.

"Information! As if I care! I need to take you over and go back to that pokemon you like. She's going to be my next test subject." The Evil me grinned as a Blue X formed around the red stone and a red Y around the blue stone.

I watched as a Scythe began to form in his left hand. The curved blade extended and curved behind his back. The metal of the blade is a dark red with black and blue on the staff. The real me bowed forward before grabbing the staff with both hands. He came at me full intent to kill as he swung the blade vertically.

I closed my eyes in fear until I heard a clang, "What?" The real me asked.

I opened my eyes to see his attack blocked by two swords, "Who..?" I looked to see Nick and Jennifer standing in front.

The real me jumped back, "138 and 141? How are you two here? You're both dead!"

Jennifer smiled at me, "We never died. Our hearts took refuge in Rui's."

I looked at her wide eyed, "What do you mean?"

Nick answered her, "Your heart is like ours, fractured. Together, the three of us, we made one true heart."

The real Rui looked at the three of us before closing his eyes and snickering, "You three... were such amazing test subjects. I'm so... happy. The three most important subjects of the key to paradise project." He ran a finger along the edge of his scythe, "Well then... entertain me." he smirked evilly.

I looked at Jennifer and asked, "What should I do?"

"Fight alongside us." Jennifer answered.

"I can't... I don't have a weapon." I replied sadly.

Nick glanced at me, "Yes you do. You're more than just a clone. You have both of our hearts inside you. Let your pendant shine through and bring forth our power."

I looked at my hand, "But..."

Jennifer nodded towards me, "He's right Rui. You're real just like we are. Believe in yourself just as I've believed in you..." Jennifer held out her hand, "My friend." she smiled.

I grabbed her hand, "Okay, I believe you Jennifer, Nick."

My pendant began to shine until it transformed into a green heart pendant with my name indented into it. In a flash of light, a Flow sword appeared in my hand with a green blade and no X on it. A chain extended from the bottom of the handle with a green heart swinging from it. The guard curved along the top to cover my knuckles with the tip of the blade curving upward. My hands were covered by black gloves with white numbers that read 137. Nick's blade is red with a white handle that has a thin spiked guard. Two chains looped from the bottom of his handle with the edges cut for ripping and tearing. Pictures of orange flames lines the back end of the blade and around the FLOW. Jennifer stood wearing a blue jumpsuit with a black strap crossing over between her breasts. Metal caps covered her left shoulder and right knee. The jumpsuit didn't have sleeves but she wore black arm sleeves from her wrists to her elbows. To finish her outfit off, Jennifer had scraps of a white robe tying around her waist and arms that flow with the air. Her hair extends a bit past her shoulder with streaks of blue and silver in his black hair. Her weapon has a silver metal handle with a black metal guard that only makes a circle around the top of the handle. Her chain is gold with a pink heart attached to it along extending from the bottom of the handle. Her blade is thinner than mine and Nick's with parts of the blade missing. Near the tip to the middle, the blade is open with a blue orb hovering in it. The edges are sharper than ours with blue and black metal. The Flow is white with a blazing aura around it.

The real me stared at us three in awe, "The blades of destiny... the keys to both the hearts and paradise..." The real Rui hung his head laughing, "So... Jay, Derek and Anthony did pass on their wills... It doesn't matter. I'll kill all three of you with this scythe and take your powers."

Jennifer lashed out her weapon, "That won't happened! Our bond is strong! Stronger than you! Ready guys?" Jennifer asked.

I nodded, "Ready!"

Nick pulled his weapon back, "Ready Jennifer."

Rui twirled his scythe, "Show me how far this 'connection' you have goes!"

Jennifer ran at him first with me close behind her. Rui lashed at her first, making Jennifer block his assault. I ran forward and tried to slash his stomach with my sword. He gingerly pushed the staff down to block my attack. Jennifer and I both jumped in opposite directions as Nick shot fireballs from his sword at the Real Rui. The first one hit, causing the Real Rui to fall back, flipping onto his feet and twirling his scythe to block the remaining attacks. Jennifer and I kept on opposite sides of him, she shot bolts of ice at him as I tried to intensify the gravity over him.

'We got him on the ropes now!' I thought with a smirk.

The Real Rui kept jumping back, blocking both Jennifer and Nick's attacks with his scythe until his back hit a wall. At that second he disappeared in a fog of white mist. He reappeared behind me and tried to cut me in half from my off hand side. I flipped my Flow sword and, with both hands gripping the handles, blocked the blade. Jennifer shot an orb at me, making a protective case around me as Nick sent out a storm of fire to engulf the Real Rui. Twirling the scythe, he blew away the flames but ended up getting his left leg stuck to the floor by Jennifer's ice bolt.

He glared at Jennifer, "Distortion ripper!" The Real Rui swiped his scythe towards her, sending a red void of cutting energy.

The void distorted space and time around it, causing Jennifer alarm but I yelled, "Reflect!" Casting a reflective shield around Jennifer to protect her.

Nick came over to attack the Real Rui himself but he disappeared into a white mist again. He reappeared in front of Jennifer and hit her into the air before catching her with the blade to throw her back onto the ground. I ran over to them and blocked the Real Rui's attempt at a finishing blow on Jennifer. He grunted in anger at my block, then yelled in pain when Nick hit his back with a horizontal slash. The Real Rui disappeared and reappeared a bit away from us, looking at his scythe.

He tilted his head, cracking his neck a bit, "Well then... time for phase 2." he muttered.

His blue gemstone began to glow, encasing him in its light. His wounds healed as his clothes disintegrated before reforming into a new set. He wore a set of blue dragon scale armor, without the helmet, and smiled at us.

The handle of a weapon began to form in his left hand, "Since you like using your swords so much. Let me show you a bit of an old school weapon. My fans are going to love it. The origin of hatred and destruction. My weapon of choice, Shadow Zweihander." The rest of the weapon began to form out of the shadows.

The blade of this weapon is huge, extending at least 8 and a half feet with a half inch thick of metal. The length from the back to the blade near the handle extends at least 8 inches with the word DARK indented into it with white letters. Along the back of the blade, a shadowy aura encased it.

"I haven't used this form since the great war over a millennium ago. Old School of Creation-Shadow Rui." He recited.

"Change however many times you want, we will still beat you! Right guys!?" Nick yelled.

Jennifer clenched her weapon with both hands, "Right!"

I nodded my agreement and extended my blade forward as... Shadow Rui... stared us down before throwing his weapon at us. We dodged the weapon but he teleports to his thrown weapon and tried to hit me with it. I blocked it but the weapon was so heavy with force that it threw me back across the room. Jennifer and Nick both attacked with their swords and instead dodged Shadow Rui's attacks. To dodge their attacks, he disappeared and reappeared as they swiped at him. That made hitting him impossible as I focused my energy into my weapon.

"Gravity!" I yelled.

I focused it on his weapon and watched as Shadow Rui almost dropped his weapon. He must have been shocked by the weight of his weapon doubling. Shadow Rui jumped back, earning a fireball from Nick for trying to run away. Crossing his arms, Shadow Rui blocked the attack with his armor and landed on his feet. His weapon disappeared and reappeared in his hand, the weight returned to normal. He spun the sword in the air and stabbed it into the floor making a red transparent blade hit Jennifer and Nick into the air. He took the opportunity to try and hit them with his Zweihander but I stopped it by casting reflect to protect both of them. When his attacked bounced off, he threw his sword at me and teleports to it. I swung my weapon like a bat, hitting the side of the flying blade to make it hit the floor.

He grabbed my face, "Infernal blast!" He yelled.

A black flamed explosion erupted from the palm of his hand, injuring me face first. I flew into a wall back first and fell onto the floor in pain.

"Heal!" Jennifer yelled, healing me.

While she healed me, Nick stopped Shadow Rui from attacking me and blasted him away with a fireball from a free hand. Shadow Rui held the wound and noticed his armor is broken. Shadow Rui gripped his Shadow Zweihander's handle with both hands, distracted by anger. Jennifer took note of the distraction and froze Shadow Rui's hands to his weapon. He tried desperately to free his hands as the three of us surrounded him.

His head darted between the three of us as we all raised our swords chanting, "Limit Break-Coop Storm!"

A large gust of wind swarmed around Shadow Rui as the three of use mercilessly assaulted him. His armor was no match for our attacks as we cut it and him apart. Slash, cut, slash, cut, fireball, ice bolt, we just unleashed our attacks.

"Agggggghhhh!" Shadow Rui screamed as we all cut him the last time at the same moment.

He collapsed onto the ground, immobile with his armor in shambles, "Did we kill him?" I asked.

"No... he's still breathing." Nick frowned.

Shadow Rui coughed up blood before standing up with his weapon, "How... did you get this strong?" He asked.

"You should know. You're the one that experimented on us." Jennifer answered with a glare.

Shadow Rui smirked as he returned to normal and panted heavily before pointing at me, "You... don't you forget me! I'm nowhere near dead yet! I'll be back to finish the job... after taking some aspirin... ack!" Shadow Rui disappeared as Jennifer and Nick tried to finish him off.

"Damn it!" Nick yelled.

"...What's going to happen to you two now?" I asked.

"We're going to stick by you. Right Nick?" Jennifer asked.

Nick nodded, "Thank you... for saving me."

I looked at Nick, "How did I save you?" I asked.

"If you hadn't destroyed that gateway to paradise, there's no telling what could have happened. You also healed my fractured heart and returned me to normal." Nick gripped my shoulder, "Thank you... my friend." Nick smiled.

I felt like a light shone in my very soul at those words, especially when Jennifer joined in and grabbed my other shoulder, "We both caused you pain but we'll be by you until the day we die. The three of us are friends, forever. Got it?" Jennifer smiled.

I wiped a happy tear, "I... I shouldn't be this happy but I am." I hugged both of them, "Friends, forever. I get it."

Nick and Jennifer pulled back, "Rui, your friend Jason has been kidnapped by a Legendary pokemon named Darkrai." Nick told me.

"Friend? He's not really much of a friend, I just know him. Nothing else." I replied.

Jennifer pat my arm, "He's an important piece to this war. If Darkrai succeeds in possessing the perfect vessel, he'll try to submit our world in perpetual darkness just like he did to Dakar."

"Wait... how do you know all of this?" I asked.

"The door. Before Nick stole my heart, I caught a glimpse of the past when the door was first opened. Darkrai started the first war that separated the original planet into the 11 we have today. He's the cause of all the chaos and no one knows it anymore. We have to go save Jason before it's too late!" Jennifer yelled.

"Alright... I just can't think of a way how." I frowned.

"Use your big brain to figure out a way. You're not stupid, ya know." Nick half smiled, crossing his arms.

I thought about it, "Well... as much as I hate abandoning everyone else to the mercy of the pokemon invading... It looks like we'll have to steal a ship and go there alone." I replied.

"That won't be necessary." A new voice said, revealing it to be a scout... wait...

"Are you the scout that saved me on Aura?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes. Ship Master needs you to come back and help us against the poison type pokemon. If you do, he'll be happy to get you to Dakar in order to save Jason."

I looked at Jennifer and Nick, "I'll go by whatever you decide Rui." Jennifer smiled.

Nick nodded, "Me too. We're a team to the very end."

I smiled at them before saying, "Okay, lead the way. We'll go with you back to our ship."

Scout was ecstatic, "You will!? Great! Come on! There's not a moment to lose!"

While we followed him, I asked, "What happened while I was gone?"

"The Poison types have gotten on board and they're infecting the ship. I saw some of the shit they were doing and ugh... it was not pretty. They're using bodies to create living horrors and other shit. You'll see what I'm talking about when we get on the ship." Scout replied.

"Alright. Jennifer, how badly can poison affect us?" I asked.

"Heal and other spells won't work. So... like any other soldier I guess?" Jennifer replied.

"Thanks, that helps calm my conscious." I joked.

Nick nudged my shoulder as we ran, "Don't worry about it. We can handle anything as long as we are together. Right Jennifer."

Jennifer smiled as us, "Nothing is impossible for us. Our bond, our friendship, our hearts, will help us beat any challenge."

I looked on ahead smiling, 'I'd like to believe that but... there are many things in this world with power equal to or greater than ours...' I thought as we finally reached Scout's ship.

All three of us got on and started heading back to the Kelion. I knew Silvia was still on the ship, I just wonder how she's doing...

(So... anyone else excited for kingdom Hearts 2.8 releasing in January? Lol. I saw the opening for it and I have to say, it made me smile so damn much. What about you guys?)


	20. Ch 20 ReunionDakar

Ch. 20 Reunion/Dakar

(Guys, we only have two chapter with fighting left. That's it for a long while. I know there has been a lot but it's a war, what do you expect when pokemon arrive on the planet Sera through meteors, teleport, and a poison induced Giratina? I'm not letting this story go to the gutters, maybe after origins but not now. Please continue to support the story.)

{Third Person Point of View}

Khona ran to the top of a building and say a large Magmortar shooting large fireballs towards the human army. Without hesitation, Khona ran at the pokemon and assassinated it by cutting the head off. Magma like blood poured from its neck as the body fell forward unmoving. Several of the other Magmortar pokemon have stopped firing, signalling their death.

Khona pressed a button in her ear to contact her team, "Alright, they're all dead."

Ripper responded first, "Good. Now we just need to support our army."

Aqua yelled into his comms, "What the hell is that in the sky!"

Khona looked up and saw the bloated poison filled Giratina in space before answering Aqua, "I think that's the pokemon who brought all the poison types." Boom.

The floor began shaking, "Uh... guys? Is it just me or is the floor shaking?" Shriek asked.

Khona fell over as the entire building seemed to move, "Nope, I felt it too!"

Ripper yelled, "What the fuck is that!"

Khona replied as she got up, "Depends on what 'that' is."

"A giant pokemon is coming towards the city! It's the size of a god damn mountain!" Ripper yelled.

Khona looked out a window and saw Regigigas coming towards the city. Its body angled towards the sky as if it was looking at the Giratina. The buildings shook with every step the massive creature took until it stood still. Regigigas brought its arms up and held its hands together creating a blue orb of light. Khona felt a slight tug as the energy orb began to have its own gravitational pull. Then, with a loud bang, it shot into the sky, piercing through the atmosphere and the Giratina's stomach. The Giratina is sent aback from the attack, killing it and making its dead body drift off into space. With the Giratina dead, Regigigas turned around and began to head back towards the mountain it came from.

Shriek yelled into the comms, "Please tell me that actually happened!"

Ripper responded, "I... I think it dead. Either that or we're in a dillusional coma."

Khona ran down the stairs, "Let's regroup outside the city. Aqua, give Control the status report." Khona ordered.

Aqua replied with, "You got it!"

When Khona reached the outskirts of the city, she watched as some rogue pieces of Giratina landed in a blaze of glory. Several poison types were still alive inside and climbed out to join the assault.

'It just doesn't end... Ugh... I wonder how Rui's doing.' Khona frowned.

{Rui's Point of View}

-Kelion-

Scout landed the ship, "Hey Scout, are they going to shoot us when we get off?" I asked.

"No, why ask?" Scout asked.

I scratched the back of my neck nervously, "Uh, no reason."

I saw a Drapion in the hanger getting shot up, "Looks like we're going straight into trouble." Jennifer analyzed.

Nick opened the hatch, "It doesn't matter. Let's go kick some ass."

The three of us came out of the ship and immediately went to work killing the poison type pokemon. I quickly noticed several gold spikes were embedded into the wall. Poison types continued to pour out of them so I got an idea on how to stop them.

"Nick, incinerate the insides of the golden spikes! That'll kill their reinforcements so we can win this battle." I ordered.

Nick reeled back his sword yelling, "Got it." Before running towards a golden spike.

A Drapion attacked me, lunging its tail to grab me but I dodge rolled towards the pokemon. I stabbed it in the stomach before pulling out and cutting off his tail since it was still overhead. The Drapion reeled back, purple blood oozed out of the new opening and stained the floor.

I pointed my sword at the Drapion, "Gravity!" I yelled.

The Drapion dropped onto the group like it was worshipping me as I jumped forward and impaled its head with one swift motion. A Toxicroak jumped towards me as Jennifer jumped off one of my shoulders. She blocked its initial attack, reaching out a hand towards me. I threw my sword up to her, allowing Jennifer to catch and use it to slice the Toxicroak's left arm off. The Toxicroak fell back as Jennifer spun, cutting Toxicroak in half. Jennifer threw my sword back to me as I thrust it behind me to stab through an Arbok's head that tried to sneak up on me. A Nidoking grabbed the dead Drapion and threw it aside as he tried to get near me.

He roared in my face, "Nido!"

"Jennifer, freeze his legs!" I yelled.

Jennifer pat my shoulder, "Freeze!" she yelled.

An icebolt hit the Nidoking's legs as I jumped towards him. He didn't like that since he threw a punch at me but I hit it away with my sword. I spun and stabbed my sword deep into his chest as he grabbed my torso. I was flung across the room as the Nidoking roared in pain.

"Rui! Urgh!" Jennifer yelled, charging at the Nidoking.

The Nidoking still had the sword through his chest but swung at Jennifer. She slid under the attack and between his legs, only to roll to the left to avoid the Nidoking's tail.

"Reflect!" Jennifer yelled, encasing herself in a shield.

The Nidoking shot a Sludge Bomb from his mouth but it bounced back to hit his face instead. Jennifer jumped forward, slashing the Nidoking's chest before throwing her sword over to me. I caught it and stabbed the Nidoking's stomach, planting my feet on his stomach as well. I grabbed my sword's handle and yanked both swords out of him; Jennifer raised her hand, waving. I threw her sword back to her and reeled mine back as she caught it. Not hesitating, we both lunged forward and cut the Nidoking's head off in a coordinated slash. Nick finished burning a few of the Spikes out and released a wave of flames around him, killing several bug/poison type pokemon. Several soldiers retreated to back us up instead of engaging the enemy directly.

A loud screech filled the hanger, "Uh... what was that?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Nick replied.

Jennifer pointed at one of the remaining spikes, "Look!"

Half mutated human bodies began to run out of the spikes with poison dripping off several holes in their bodies. The soldiers behind us started to open fire on them, killing these new enemies easily in a barrage of bullets. Some began using weapons, shooting back as the three of us began taking cover. Nick shot several fireballs when he peeked out of cover but the mutants kept coming.

"What do we do now? They're coming faster than we can kill!" Jennifer asked.

"...I have a crazy idea." I replied.

"Crazy or not, I think we should try it." Nick supported, killing more mutants.

I pointed at a wall, "Nick, blast a hole into the side of the ship. The force should suck almost everyone out into space."

Jennifer grabbed me, "Are you insane! We'll be sucked out as well!"

I looked at my sword, "I think I can use gravity to keep us down so we can survive until the ship closes the hole itself. If not, Jennifer, use your powers to freeze the hole shut. Even if it's not perfect, we'll be able to get out of here in time."

Nick gave me a weird look, "You 'think' you can do it?"

"Just trust me. Everyone! Take cover over here!" I yelled.

When all of the remaining soldiers joined us, Nick aimed at the wall, "Inferno Fireball!" He yelled.

I pointed my Sword up, "Gravity!" I yelled.

His Inferno fireball hit the wall and blasted a large hole into it. The air in the room began to immediately suck everything out into space, making the extensive amount of mutants fly into space. My gravity forced us to the floor, keeping everyone down as the air began to thin out.

A female voice spoke, "Warning, hull breach. Patching now."

The last mutant had the displeasure to find out how our ship seals holes. The wall overhead slammed down, cutting the mutant in half, splatting purple blood all over the floor and new wall. Gravity wore off and allowed us to get up. Nick immediately began to go to work, setting spikes on fire with the help of the remaining soldiers. They used incendiary grenades to set the insides ablaze and killed whatever was inside. The Hanger was secured thanks to us, so we three went to a door and tried to open it but the door wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong with this thing?" I asked.

A soldier answered me, "About an hour ago, power output took a nose dive and ended up sealing more than half of the ship's doors. We've been stuck here since and have only gotten the hanger opened to send out the last working ship to get you."

I looked for a nearby panel, "I'll just have to hack into the electrical mainframe to reroute power to the door. After that, we'll head to the power room in order to restore full power to the ship. You guys agree?"

Jennifer nodded, "It's a good idea."

Nick looked at the soldier and asked, "What about contacting the other squads?"

The soldier shrugged, "The comms went down over four hours ago. We have no idea what's been going on except from survivors reaching here before the doors sealed. They're infecting the entire ship and we need back up."

"We'll have to find the comms array after we deal with the power issue." Nick told me.

I agreed, "You're right." The panel was giving me some trouble, "Come on you stupid piece of..." I cut some wires and got shock, "Ugh, fuck!" I crossed two cut wires and activated several circuits; opening the door to a very dark hallway.

"Well... that looks bad." Jennifer mentioned.

"Ah shit, I must have used the energy for the lights to fuel the door." I groaned.

"I got this. Flares." Nick recited, pointing his sword down the dark hallway.

Several tiny fires began to float along the walls to light up the hallway but Nick nudged us. These fires only last about ten minutes so we needed to find a source of light before it's too late. Several dead bodies were laying in the hallways and several rooms with their doors broken. I could hear yelling down the hall and started running faster until the lights came on.

"Urgh! They just keep coming!" I hear Rin yell.

"They can't be endless! We need back up because I don't think I have much strength left." Silvia replied.

Nick ran forward, shooting fireballs at some of the mutants. Rin and Silvia were shocked by the sudden flames.

Rin looked at us, "Who are you guys?"

Before I could answer, Silvia basically assaulted me with a tight hug, "Rui!"

I hug her after a few seconds, "Yeah?" I replied.

I felt a few tears soak my shoulder, "I was so worried about you." she whispered.

"Oh..." I blushed.

Nice crossed his arms, "Your girlfriend is an alien?"

I frowned at him before smiling, "Yeah... I guess she is."

Silvia pulled back, wiping her tears, "What happened to you?" Silvia asked.

I showed my new sword, "Stuff. Turns out I'm subject 137. Who knew?"

A mutant attacked me from behind but Jennifer killed it with a quick downward slash, "Guys, the reunion is touching and all but we have to keep moving."

I nodded towards her before saying, "You two come with us. We're going to restore power to the ship."

Silvia smirked a bit, "You're so commanding now. It's kind of hot."

I raised a brow blushing, "Uh... thanks?"

Nick snapped his fingers, "Guys, focus? Remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. You with us Rin?" I asked.

Rin shrugged, "Well... hell yeah. I'm not dying today. I still have to make Jason suffer for what he's done."

"Then it's settled. Come on guys." I replied, leading the way.

-Planet Dakar-

{Coral's Point of View}

I never thought this was possible... Jason kidnapped and taken to Dakar. I don't know why but I'm going to find out and kill the bastard responsible.

"How long until we reach the surface?" I asked.

The pilot replied quickly, "About seven minutes."

Darkrai's voice rang in our ears, "What are you doing so close to my planet?"

"Uh... did you here that?" I asked.

The pilot nodded, "I really wish I didn't."

I yelled to the soldiers in the back, "You guys okay as well?"

"Yeah! We're good!" one yelled.

Then, "Aaaaaarrrrgh!"

I got up, "What was that?"

The pilot looked back, "Sounded like one of our soldiers. Go investigate while I stay here to control the ship's landing."

"You got it," I ran to the back and found most of the soldiers already dead, "What the hell happened here?"

There bodies looked mutilated with blood splattered on the walls and head smashed against the floors. One guy was pinned to a wall by a combat knife with a shotgun blast to the head. A shadow began to darken as Darkrai began to emerge from it.

Darkrai greeted me, "Hello, Coral."

"Hello... whatever you are." I replied.

Darkrai stared me down, "My name is Darkrai. Like mewtwo, I'm a powerful pokemon that controls the planet Dakar as the humans call it. Your boyfriend seems convinced that you'll save him. I, for one, am not."

"I'll kill you for stealing my Jason." I glared.

Darkrai seemed to scoff, "Oh really? I hope you'll entertain me after that statement. Welcome home, Gardevoir."

Darkrai disappeared back into the shadow he came from as I yelled, "Get back here!"

Then, the ship began to shake violently as I ran back to the pilot. He was already dead with a bullet through his skull. The controls were smashed as the lights illuminated Dakar. Its darkness is so thick, you could cut it with a knife. I saw the ground, and noticed there was no vegetation at all. Only dirt and rock. Once it hit the ground, I was thrust against a wall and ended up getting knocked out.

-2 hours later-

I woke up to the crackling of fire with the pilot's dead body and chair on me. Using psychic, I got him off of me and tried to get up. My head was pounding but I needed to get out before the flames consumed me. The ship must have been on its right side because I stood on top of the walls. The back is a mess with most of the electronics smashed and the hatch opened. The soldiers' bodies were gone with blood trails leading out of the hatch. Dark pokemon must have taken them for food on this carnivorous planet. I got out and looked around to see nothing but complete utter darkness. Dancing dim purple lights floating in the distance and pairs of white eyes glared at me. I got into high alert as a far off pokemon began screeching with his brethren. The fire from our crash kept the area lit but I couldn't stay here. A sudden flickering light in the distance caught my eye. I carefully began moving towards the flickering light before noticing it was a flash light. I picked it up and began playing with it until the light stayed on. The flash light belong to a soldier but only his ripped open torso and hand remained.

"At least this works." Coral whispered before walking off in a general direction.

Many of the creatures that live on the planet despise the light. I noticed some shadows move with loud growls or hisses. A tiny stone statue sat on the ground motionless until a Spiritomb erupted from it and screeched at me. I used dazzling gleam on it, sending out a shockwave of bright light. The Spiritomb disappeared when the light died down and I looked around feverishly with the flashlight as several eyes began to come closer. I shone the light on them to reveal images of Jason coming at me. I used Dazzling Gleam again, knocking all of them away in blinding light. They were Zoroark hiding behind their illusions to mess with me. I focused energy into my free hand and threw it up to send out a pulse of psychic energy. I wanted to use it in order to map out the surrounding area, instead I received absolutely no feedback. This entire planet counts as dark and resists the psychic type. How the hell does that work? Another question I have, is how the planet's surface stays at a temperature of 78 degrees. I started to feel hungry and thirsty as I continued to walk. My legs hurt but I couldn't use my powers to float above the ground here. The Zoroark and other dark types kept watching me as I wandered around looking for anything that'll lead me to Jason. Eventually, a small pokemon approached me with a chill wind. It looked at me before beckoning me to follow it. I think the pokemon was a Sneasel but I wasn't too sure because of the Zoroarks on this planet. I saw Houndoom and Chandelure but this Sneasel was... different. I could tell since it wore brown fur like clothing. I couldn't think about it until we reached the side of a mountain. The entrance and walls looked chiseled from even powerful strikes and cuts. These pokemon have to be civilized like the humans and Gardevoir. Upon entering the cave, I was met with an underground temple lit by thousands of litwiks and Lampents. On a pedestal laid Jason surrounded by Weavile and Chandelure.

"Jason!" Coral yelled.

"Stop!" A Weavile yelled.

I looked to see an older looking Weavile approach me with a staff made of Houndoom bones. The outfit she wears is a black cloak made from Houndoom skin. She also had her claws chipped from ages of use.

The old Weavile inspected me, "You're a Gardevoir. Your kind has been missing from our planets for hundreds of years."

I gave her a confused look, "Missing? We've always live on Planet Aura."

The old Weavile shook her head, "Your kind lived her, born under Master Darkrai's guidance until a mysterious being kidnapped your kind. Our master was furious when he discovered your kind's disappearance."

I changed my focus to Jason, "Why are you keeping him here?"

The old Weavile shrugged, "We don't know. Our master demanded his body to be looked after. It is possible that Darkrai wishes to use the boy for a ritual."

I immediately got angry, "You can't let him do that! He's my mate! I love him!"

The old Weavile stepped back, "We only follow Darkrai's word. Please do not harm us."

I looked around, "Are you all slaves?" I asked.

Some of the Sneasels looked down sadly, "It's not like that. He's kind to us."

"Then why is everyone so sad? He has to be your master in order to make you obedient." I countered.

"Coral, you really need to shut up." Darkrai spoke as he floated down above Jason.

All the Sneasel and Weavile bowed towards Darkrai, "Why did you take my Jason!" I yelled.

Darkrai seemed to smile, "I don't see your name on him. Last I knew, I taught your kind to be female dominant, enslaving the males because it was fun. I guess Mewtwo changed you into lovers instead of fighters."

I shook my head, "Trust me, Mewtwo did nothing to change our darker personalities. You should have seen what we've done to the humans."

Darkrai started to laugh, "I did and I'll admit it was extraordinary. I never imagined your kind would cook and eat them like that. I guess... you like to play with your food."

I flared up, "Shut up!"

I released a dazzling gleam but it left Darkrai unfazed, "Did you really think you could harm me? Well, let's see how you like harming your boyfriend." Darkrai grinned, floating down slowly.

I watched in horror as Darkrai slowly went inside Jason's body. In a few seconds, Jason started screaming in pain, twisting on the floor covering his face. I ran to him, throwing anyone in my way aside. When I did, I knelt beside him and tried to see what I could do to save him. Jason's sporadic movement is getting a lot more violent with each passing second. Jason swung an arm out at me but I grabbed his wrist to keep it in my grasp.

"Jason! You can't let him win!" I yelled.

Jason used both feet to kick me away as he spun to his knees. I got up as fast as I could to see Jason aiming his Nightmare at me.

I started to cry, "Jason..."

Jason's face and hands were too conflicted to move, "Your boyfriend is mine." Darkrai whispered.

"Jason, you're stronger than him! You can't let him control you." I yelled.

Jason tried to pull the trigger, "No..." he whispered.

Darkrai whispered, "His control is slipping..."

Jason pulled the trigger, shooting a bullet that flew past my head and kill three Sneasel. I stared at him in hurt and shock as he slowly went to reload the chamber. I couldn't let him; I attacked my beloved Jason with an energy ball.

"Argh!" Darkrai yelled.

Jason laid on the floor so I ran over to him and pinned him, "Jason, you have to stop him. I can't kill you! I love you!"

Darkrai whispered, "How touching... The boy is... what?"

Jason looked at me, the white in his eyes turned black as he whispered, "Coral..?"

"Jason!" I yelled.

Darkrai started yelling, "No!"

Jason looked into my eyes before saying, "Did you... really come to save me?"

I nodded, smiling, "I couldn't let my master die."

Jason smiled back, "You're always a handful."

I caressed his cheek, "You saved my life remember? I have to be."

Darkrai started yelling until he was expelled from Jason's body, "No! He was my vessel! My shortcut to become a Watcher! I own huh?"

Jason quickly aimed his Nightmare Sniper Rifle, "Take a vacation asshole."

I watched as Jason pulled the trigger and shot Darkrai's head off. His body floated there for a moment before falling to the floor oozing black blood. I stood staring at the body in complete utter shock. Everyone, even Jason, was shocked that he killed Darkrai. He... murdered a legendary pokemon.


	21. Ch ? Origins 1

Ch. 20.5 Origins

(I'll be working on this story this week. I'll try to make three new chapters for you all.)

{Rui's Point Of View}

-14 years before clone Rui went to Aura-

I stood in front of the test tube containing my clone. The tiny blob is nothing but a million cells rapidly dividing to become my test subject. I often questioned myself on why I even wanted a clone of myself to come into fruition. Was it because I wanted to find out if I could bring in a new age of watchers that look like me? Was it to create a new vessel for me to possess and continue living on as a younger version of myself? I had no idea. He floated in a batch of specialized water and plasma to fuel the hungry cells. I looked around at the humans surrounding me and couldn't suppress a disgusted snort. I still remember my younger days when it was me and my kind, the watchers.

-200,000 years ago-

The watchers were a race of super beings that watched over their creations, the humans and pokemon, by word of our leader Arceus. He was our immortal elder that lived inside a sealed chamber to create brand new species. The rest of us lived in prosperity with disease, hunger, and thirst being completely non-existent. We lived atop a gigantic mountain that our creations called the World Peak. I still remember those sights... the endless oceans... the bright blue sky... the sun greeting us every morning and the distant stars at night. I often dreamed of going to them and seeing what was there. Unlike the solar system in the future, the planet all life inhabits used to be large enough to make the sun orbit around it instead. As for the Watchers, we were... like hybrids of the creations. Everyone... except me. My brother, Cray, he looked like a perfect a human and Gardevoir. His crimson eyes burned with passion and effort to uphold our culture. His green hair curled over her forehead a bit and spiked up in a Mohawk. His pale white skin reflect both droplets of water and light. His chest and legs were well defined but his stomach and waist sucked in to make a strange hourglass. Even his elbows sucked in with green around his knuckles. He wore a gold hemmed white robe with a white wool shirt and shorts underneath. Our kind didn't wear shoes.

"Rui, how are you today?" Cray asked.

I sat at the edge of our village, looking down at the human and pokemon villages. I hated both of them for their monstrous behavior and lack of respect for the land given to them. Arceus created them to live together but they do nothing except fight. It made me sick to my stomach that they were looked after so carefully. I knew my brother wasn't going to leave me alone so I stood up to look at him.

"I am doing well, brother." I replied.

Staring at him made my hatred fluctuate since he looked so normal to the others. Me, I'm ridiculed actively for looking exactly like a human. My current age is 15 years old and stand at 5 foot 8. My short black hair spiked up but separated into separate thick spikes. My blue eyes flared from my burning hatred. My skin is, in human terms, white but nothing like my brother since he is almost pure white. I wore a black dyed shirt and black dyed shorts made by the humans in an offering. That day was utter humiliation for me since I was thought to be a human Arceus chose to ascend to the heavens. Our culture dictates that we must wear the clothing given to us as an offering. So, I came back home to be further tormented by my own people.

My brother grabbed my left shoulder and smiled, "You do seem to be in a good mood. Has the ritual become more appealing brother?"

I brushed aside his hand angrily, "No! How could you let them separate me and Nyila?"

My brother gave me a stern look, "You are not fit to choose your mate."

I shook my head, throwing out my arms, "So you get to choose for me!? I know the real reason, Nyila never liked me because I'm so human! Even you, my own brother, have suspicions that I'm a human when I'm not!"

Cray opened his mouth to speak but silenced himself sadly confirming my suspicion, "Rui... I chose a human..."

My eyes widened as every hair on my body began to rise, "You what..?"

Cray closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before repeating, "I chose a human."

I turned my back to him, silent at first, before letting out a fit of laughter, "I should have known! What of Jay, Derek and Anthony?" I asked suddenly.

"They have completed their last trial and now protect the door to Paradise. You should have been there, they inherited the three keys of destiny. That hasn't happened in almost 5 thousand years." Cray answered.

"... Do you hate me brother?" I asked, still refusing to look at him.

Cray bit his tongue before looking around conflicted, "Rui, everything I've done for you has been out of love. If you can not impregnate this girl, you'll prove you're a full blooded watcher to our entire clan!"

"Fuck our clan! I don't give a shit about their opinions!" I yelled.

Cray punched me, "That is exactly why they treat you differently!"

I stood up to my brother, punching him back, "I have been disrespected my whole life by you fuck heads!"

Cray shoved me, "I've done nothing but help you by trying to prove that you are indeed a Watcher!"

I glared at my brother, "Oh, I'm a Watcher and I'm proving it today when I declared my freedom from this bullshit. I'm leaving for the ceremony now."

I walked past him, hitting his shoulder aggressively, "What are you going to do!?" Cray yelled.

I yelled over my shoulder, "Whatever the fuck I want!"

Cray ran after me, grabbing my shoulder, "Rui, you... you need to go through with this. Please! Trust me!"

I was flabbergasted, "Trust you!? I trusted you when I was younger and you still failed to help me. I'm going and when I get there, they're going to see I'm truly a Watcher."

I walked off, heading to our village's temple where the ritual is being held. Once I reached it, the large stone doors opened up to reveal a large open room with 12 stone pillars. Arceus was there, making me freeze in my spot.

Arceus looked at me, walking over in his human form, "Hello Rui. I heard you had quite a debate with your brother over this ceremony."

"..." I looked down, "Lord Arceus... I am constantly tormented by everyone over the fact that I look human. I'm a Watcher, right?"

Arceus inspected me, "Yes. You are a Watcher. A being forged to be the final rebirth of a human and pokemon combined. That is what a Watcher is..." he turned to the other watchers in the room, "Something you all seemed to have forgotten!"

The Watchers in the room bowed a bit, "We are sorry lord Arceus."

The human woman in the room looked confused, "Am I still chosen?" she asked innocently.

Arceus turned to me, "Due to Cray's... choice. You are still required to become an adult and receive your soul weapon."

I shook my head, "I'm sorry lord Arceus but I do not wish to go through with the ceremony. I would rather stay as a child and grow my own power instead."

The stone doors closed with a loud slam, "You can't back out now. Your request has been accepted and now you must mate with the female chosen for you."

I shook my head furiously, "No! I will not mate with that pathetic human girl! She is beneath me! I will mate with my own kind or you'll all- Ack!" I felt the strength leave my body.

As I fell back, I glanced to see Cray behind me, "Good work Cray." Arceus smiled.

I stared at my brother in shock, "You would really..?" he stepped on my mouth.

Cray bowed, "I apologize for my brother's rudeness. He is still a child but deserves this opportunity to become an adult and earn his powers. I will ease his mind by using my own powers to control him."

Arceus pat Cray's shoulder, "You are a great Watcher Cray. Today, you have proven your loyalty and deserve a reward for such. From now on, you're a Guardian."

Cray smiled, "Thank you Arceus. I'm honored to receive such a privilege for apprehending my own brother. Let us finish the ceremony before celebrating such a prestigious event. Hold the girl down please."

Cray took his foot off me and had me stand up, "You would really do this to your own brother?" I asked, hate dripping off my voice.

Cray smirked at me for a moment, before looking neutral, "Look at her. She's so willing. You are a god given gift to her. No human has ever received such an honor. Try to be nice and make her remember this day for years to come."

"I can't believe you can smirk like an arrogant dick since you're forcing your own flesh and blood to rape some human."

Arceus gained my attention, "She is very willing. Don't worry. You'll be the bridge, the one we'll remember when history tells about the 'first human-watcher relationship' hah ha." the other watchers laughed with Arceus.

Cray spoke up, "Do not laugh at him. Let us get this over with."

They forced me to mate with the girl as I screamed, "You'll pay for defiling me like this! I swear it! I'll kill you! All of you! I won't rest until I rip out your spines and beat you with them! I destroy our entire clan, I'll-" Cray shoved a large wad of cloth into my mouth.

"Enough, enjoy the rest of the ceremony little brother." Cray smiled.

They watched as the ceremony commenced and my sanity slowly began to drain as my anger began to grow.

(That's the end of .5 chapter which'll add more information on what happened. This is the beginning of the universe and how everything changed. As mentioned, the universe used to have 1 planet with the sun orbiting it instead. So, obviously something big must have happened to separate that one planet in 11. .5 chapters will be uploaded the day after a new chapter is out but will be half a chapter long. That's about 1300-1700 words.)


	22. Ch 21 Watchers

Ch. 21 Watchers

{Rui's Point of View}

It has been three weeks since pokemon invaded Sera. We finally killed the last enemy and worked to rebuild. Jason and Coral were picked up from Dakar after the invasion was dealt with. With Darkrai dead, it was much easier for our soldiers to create a base on the planet. Silvia expressed great interest in exploring that planet. I, however, did not. I wanted to research the pokemon and what they brought with them. With the ship in need of major repairs, we weren't going anywhere. I spent most of my time cleaning the room I occupied. It had shit all over it from bullets, blood to poison! Hell, I think the repairs will finish long before I do! Silvia went off to speak to Hailey and Rin about something important. I don't know what my friends are doing right now. My weapon is currently inside my green heart pendant. I gave up on cleaning for a bit and began going on my private computer to write in some logs. Just as I turned it on, Jennifer walked into the room.

She looked serious, "Rui, we need to talk."

"What is this about?" I asked.

Jennifer frowned, "It's about your wonderful brother."

I could tell she was being sarcastic, "Oh goody. That asshole."

"He's more than just an asshole." Jennifer clarified.

I crossed my arms, looking unimpressed, "Really? Apart from the giant fucking sword and dragon scale armor, he is just a swell person to know."

"You do realize he wasn't even trying right?" Jennifer asked.

I rolled my eyes, spinning in my chair, "Oh ho whoopee!"

Jennifer got mad, grabbing my chair and flipping me, "Will you listen to me!" she screamed.

"..." I looked at her, "Okay, you have my attention."

"He's a Watcher." She told me.

I gasped, "Oh my god! ...What the fuck is that? Does he guard something?"

Jennifer glared at me, "No you dumbass! He's a part of the ascended race, the group of long lived beings led by Arceus to watch over both pokemon and humans."

I was getting more confused, "Who the fuck is Arceus?"

"He's the being living in our sun." Jennifer answered.

I immediately shot up, "Something lives in the center of the sun!? How the hell do you know... wait... Nick got you to play a prank on me, Hah ha. Very funny."

Jennifer shook her head, "When we died, we were brought into Paradise where the old Watchers told us what happened." Jennifer looked down for a moment.

I frowned, "What's wrong?"

Jennifer looked determined, "Rui killed them all. Empowered by hatred and shadows. Half of his power is sealed inside Paradise... that's why he needed us three. If he gets his power back, he'll murder Arceus once and for all to end all life."

I suddenly got an idea, "Is that why the pokemon attacked? Are they after him?"

Jennifer shook her head, "They're attacking based on the belief that humans are trying to take over their homes. In order to free Arceus from the sun, the guardians of each planet must be murdered. You should know who they are."

(Flashback)

Rui was in the temple located on Plains with Silvia and Khona. The wall depicted the solar system with a strange pokemon on each one. Except... Toxin had a ?.

(Present)

Could that giant poison filled monster be the guardian of Toxin? I know Darkrai is the Guardian of Dakar but Jason killed him. I looked at Jennifer for a moment before fixing my chair to sit down.

"Thank you for the info Jennifer." I suddenly reply.

"What do you think we three should do?" Jennifer asked.

I typed on my computer, "I don't know Jennifer. The other me is off jacking it somewhere while we're busy repairing the ship. Once it's repaired, we'll decide what to do. Honestly, I want to explore Aura again and find Mewtwo."

"Why?" Jennifer asked.

I decided to be honest, "I think she'll be able to enlighten us on how the pokemon were able to coordinate their attacks so effectively. They lived on three separate planets and still attacked on the same day. I need to know the extent of their abilities. If she attacks, we'll subdue her, simple as that."

"What about the temple on Aura? Surely it'll help." Jennifer suggested.

Nick walked into the room, "Sup my fellow shitstains." he greeted, eating a sandwich.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh great, he's here. What's up Nick?" I asked.

He was fairly vague, "Well, first some Asian chick challenged me to a battle and transformed into some Anime chick. After the fight, I grabbed my lunch."

Jennifer asked, "Did you win?"

Nick shook his head no, "She stabbed my ass with her weapon. Wanna see the scar?"

Jennifer turned red, shaking her hands in front of her, "Oh god no! There is no need for that!"

I looked at him, "Why? Just... why ask that?"

Nick sat on my still messed up bed, "I'm just fucking with you guys."

I spat, "Pfft, weirdo."

Nick started laughing, "You two are so freaking cute together. 10 out of 10, would ship again. Hm... Runnifer! That's what I'll call it!"

Jennifer flared up, "We're not together!"

"Too late. It's already trending." Nick teased.

I frowned, "Nick, before you came in here, we were discussing some important plot details."

Nick shrugged, "Nothing is stopping you. I'm just here for shits and giggles."

I shook my head, "Ugh. Anyways, I also believe a special pokemon named Celebi will be able to help us as well. If not, I can continue my study of the planet."

"What is that planet like?" Jennifer asked.

I pulled up Plains file, "Everything there revolves around planet life and Carbon Dioxide. The air has a special gas that can act as a poison to humans. Once inhaled, it begins to turn into green moss that continues to grow when exposed to Carbon Dioxide. If you don't cough it up, you'll suffocate to death. Plains also consists of mostly grass and bug type pokemon. One of which has a large tree on its back, so a large heard is like a moving forest. Volcanic activity around the planet feeds its need for carbon Dioxide. Honestly, I feel as though this planet could use humans to feed its need as well. However, the green moss makes it far too dangerous to inhabit. I'm still trying to figure out a way to do it."

"Wait, what are you in charge of?" Jennifer asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not in charge of anything. I just have various responsibilities that I actively complete. This ranges from different fields of study to exploration. I've seen Aura and Plains, both of which are horrid to visit, and reported my findings."

Nick cut in, "So... when were you going to tell us about the pokemon?"

Jennifer nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, you see... wait, why do you care?" I asked.

Nick shrugged, "I think it's fucking creepy."

I groaned, "Not you."

Jennifer shook her head, "I just think it's too dangerous."

I shrugged, "I don't care about that anymore. Her kind are a bunch of psychopaths."

Silvia walked into the room, "What?"

I nearly fell out of my chair, "Nothing!"

Nick grinned, "He called your species a bunch of psychopaths."

"..." I looked at Nick, "God damn it, Nick."

Nick gave me a thumbs up, "Just gotta do what I can for the cause, you know?"

I hung my head returning the thumbs up, "Uh huh..."

"Don't worry, Rui's not wrong. They are. I got him kidnapped and tortured him as a trophy." Silvia chuckled nervously.

Jennifer got mad, "Do you still consider him a trophy?"

Silvia grinned, narrowing her eyes, "So what if I do? He's technically mine anyways."

Jennifer shook her head, "You can't own another intelligent species, it's not right!"

Silvia crossed her arms, "Are you doing this based on friendship or on love?"

Jennifer said, "Friendship. Rui isn't the type of man I'd date."

I was slightly offended, "You know I'm sitting right here?"

"Sorry." Jennifer replied.

Nick's was dying on the bed from a fit of laughter, "Oh my god! My whole ten followers are going to love this! Runnifer, officially has been fucked. #RuiSucks."

I glared at Nick, "Oh fuck you! Your child is going to suck!"

Nick scratched his chin before saying, "Let me check... oh yeah. My name is Nick. That automatically makes your statement invalid. Only Jay's child is supposed to suck and he can't even have children in this story."

"The amount of inside jokes is real right now..." I groaned.

Silvia sat on my lap, "Well, sucks to be you either way prissy bitch. If you did, he would never like you because I'm here. I'm his pokemon princess."

Jennifer scoffed, "More like a Succubus since you tortured him. How he even began to like you is beyond me."

Silvia wrapped and around around my neck, "It's because of my charisma, right Rui-pooey?"

"...Pfft Hahahahahahaha!" Nick fell off my bed, "Gasp, hahahahahahahahaha! What the fuck! Yes! There is a god after all! Why didn't anyone record that! Wait... I'll be right back." Nick ran out of the room.

I was bright red, "I fucking hate everything. I really wish... that I could light myself on fire."

Jennifer chuckled a bit, "Nice nickname. It's cute."

Silvia giggled, "I just came up with it now."

"Where do you think Nick went to?" I asked.

Jennifer frowned, "I don't know."

Silvia sighed, nuzzling me, "He went to get a copy of the recording. You silly man you."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh come on. He wouldn't... oh wait, he would."

"Rui, what should we do next?" Jennifer asked.

I looked confused, "What do you mean by next?"

Jennifer leaned against a wall, "Well, with that Watcher still alive, we have to do something. We can't just let him find another way to open the doors to paradise."

"Well... I already said I wanted to go to Plains and speak with Celebi." I got Silvia off me, "After that, I'll decide what we should do. Overall, protecting the legendary pokemon is our best bet."

"What about Mewtwo? Do we really need to protect her?" Silvia asked.

"Yes." Jennifer answered quickly.

"Who the hell is this Watcher guy you speak of anyways?" Silvia asked.

I answered her, "He's a demigod that seems to be after ultimate power or some other generic bad guy cliche."

Silvia sighed, "What does he look like?"

"..." I looked at Jennifer, "Tag in please." I smiled.

Jennifer crossed her arms, "He's Rui. The real one. Turns out, this Rui is made from a test tube. What I wonder, is if Rui here is purely human or not. He's a subject now but..."

Silvia eyed me, "I think that explains why you're a lot more... interesting."

I crossed my arms, "Ugh. Guys, I have at least 6 hours of typing ahead of me. Can I please fucking get back to work!"

"You don't want me-" Silvia started.

"Get out!" I screamed.

{Third Person Point of view}

(Planet Aura)

Several different types of pyschic pokemon surrounded Mewtwo's injured body. Ever since Cray shot Mewtwo, she's been unable to heal.

"What should we do?" A Gardevoir asked.

Alakazam shook her head, "I don't know. She hasn't woken up in three days but I know Mewtwo is alive. Nothing we do can cure her of the wound."

Hypno looked up, "Those humans must have poisoned her. We need a natural way to cure her..."

Alakazam thought of an idea, "If we can teleport to the planet of infinite grass, we can bring her to another legendary pokemon. They surely must know of the human threat by now."

Jynx looked conflicted, "Will they help us though?"

Alakazam answered her, "They have to. No matter what, we cannot let our legendary pokemon die. It will take a couple of day to channel our energies but once it's complete, we can send Mewtwo and a couple others to find her a cure."

A Gallade approached him, "It would be wise to send more pokemon for backup. If the inhabitants are feral, we'll need a steady flow of bodies to keep Mewtwo protected.

Alakazam nodded, "It is agreed, we'll teleport in exactly three days."

"Oh, your poor leader is injured and needs some help?" A new voice spoke.

"Who's there!?" Gallade yelled.

Black ooze began to bubble up from underground until Watcher(Rui) came up. He shook his head to get the black sludge off his body.

Watcher(Rui) said aloud, "I'm in need of your precious leader. She's the perfect piece of bait I need."

Gallade stood up to him, "Who are you!?"

"I'm the Abyss Watcher. The first and last. Do not worry about your leader's safety, I'll take good care of her." Abyss Watcher grinned.

Gallade attacked, only to be cut in half, "Gallade!" Jynx yelled.

Abyss watcher laid his Zweihander on his shoulder, "Move aside. I have no patience for insects trying to stop me from taking what is mine. I don't know why he made you both but I will correct it." Abyss Watcher growled.

Alakazam stood in front of Mewtwo with several others, "We will never allow men like you to do what you want." he replied, throwing an Energy ball.

Abyss Watcher hit the attack aside, "Fine. Then you'll all die now."

The air folllowing is full of screams of pain and torture as the sky turned red. Blood painted the surrounding trees and grass. Pieces of the defiant pokemon littered the ground like leaves. Only Mewtwo's body is left untouched with her wound persisting.

Abyss Watcher looked at Mewtwo, "Now then Nylia. It is time for you to be of use to me."

(Planet Sera)

Khona is busy helping soldiers get back into shape. The cities were partially destroyed but nothing humanity can't come back from. The other subjects in her squad were relocated, leaving her alone. Pokemon were still hiding amongst the ruins and lashed out at nearby unsuspecting humans. Her real assignment is to hunt these pokemon but it's an excruciatingly slow process.

Khona looked at her pendant sadly, "...I miss Rui... I hope he's still alive and well..."

A nearby soldier called out to her, "You ready to go? Turns out there's a disturbance near checkpoint 2."

Khona got up and approached him, "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go."

Khona got into a large jeep with the soldier and drove through a ruined city. People worked together in order to move rubble and find hidden bodies. Suddenly, people began running away as a building began to collapse. The soldier quickly shifted to reverse in order to escape the coming building. The resulting cloud of dust blew everyone away and knocked over the jeep fiercely. Khona opened her eyes and lungs to nothing but dust as she climbed out of the tipped jeep. Nothing but the dust cloud met her vision.

"Hello!" she looked into the jeep at the driver, "Are you okay?"

He didn't respond but his head is busted open with fresh red blood. Khona shook her head as she began looking around for other survivors. Unfortunately, she didn't get to look far before a new evil presence came towards her.

It was Abyss Watcher, "Hello. How's your day going?"

Khona's eyes widened, "Rui?"

Abyss Watcher tilted his head with a smirk, "You damn right I am."

Without warning, Abyss Watcher attacked and knocked Khona out cold. After picking her up, he threw her over his shoulder and sunk into the ground beneath him. Effectively kidnapping Khona without anyone knowing.

(Planet Plains)

-3 Days later-

{Rui's Point Of View}

I stood on Plains once again... the spot where I met Khona... Where is she? Jennifer and Nick looked around with gas masks on.

"This place is a giant forest. How boring." Nick groaned.

Jennifer shook his head, "You never could truly appreciate nature. The forests on our planet will never be like this."

Nick groaned angrily, "Oh my god! Who, the hell, cares!"

I started writing on a notepad, "Nick, stop your bitching so we can move on. I have no idea where we landed and..."

Silvia tapped my shoulder, "If we heard north, we'll reach the temple."

I raised a brow, "How do you know?"

Silvia frowned, "I don't but I can feel something calling to me from there."

Nick smiled, "Oh great! We're going into a trap. I'll be ready!"

I looked at Jennifer, "Done appreciating nature?"

Jennifer nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

Our journey began with a close encounter with a group of Scyther. After that, we were attacked by virtually every thing on this planet. Nick tried to use some of his fireballs and...

"Why, the fuck, did you do that!?" Jennifer yelled.

The entire forest was in a gigantic blaze, "I thought it wouldn't be this bad! Don't bitch at me!" Nick yelled.

Jennifer continued her bitching, "We're trapped in a wildfire because of your dumbass decision!"

Nick replied with, "Why don't you just make it fucking rain!"

Jennifer yelled back, "Don't tell me what to do you dick!"

Thankfully, we did reach the temple but only after nightfall. Luckily, we had an entire wildfire to help us make our campfire. Jennifer used her abilities to cast a large water attack to put out the flames. I asked why she didn't do it earlier and she replied with us being 'in the way'. With everything dealt with, we went to sleep to deal with the temple tomorrow.


	23. Chapter ? Origins 2

Ch. 21.5 Origins 2

{Third Person Point Of View}

Seven months have passed since Rui's Ceremony. After the ceremony, Rui immediately tried to murder master Arceus. As punishment, Rui has been locked away without nourishment until he apologies. Cray met with Jay, Derek and Anthony to discuss what to do.

"How have you three been?" Cray asked.

The three have chosen to take on a more human like appearance to show support for Rui. Generally, Watchers look like a mixture of both because of Arceus's grand design. Jay is a hybrid with tyranitar, Anthony is a hybrid with Scizor, and Derek is a hybrid with Infernape. Jay stands at 6 foot 4 with white scaled skin, blade scales around his eyes, brown hair, a tail that extends from his abdomen to the floor, spikes from his elbows, and sharper teeth.

"Cray, how could you do that to your own brother. Do you know what you've done?" Jay asked.

"I did what I had to." Cray answered.

"You destroyed him!" Jay yelled angrily.

"You have no right to judge me for what Arceus wanted."

Anthony stepped forward, his hair aflame with fire around his eyes. His skin is pure white without any fur, he wore a brown tunic to cover himself with shorts made from white wool. He stood at 6 foot 10, had an abnormally long arm length, and tremendous strength from bulky arms.

Anthony supported Jay, "You messed everything up! He was the fourth key!"

Cray laughed at that, "The fourth key? There has only been three keys! Ever! Your lie rings hollow in my ears. Your protests against a guardian make the grapes our subjects gather, sour. What do you say Anthony?"

Anthony stood at 5 foot 11 with red metal plates on several parts of his body. The metal plates covered his arms and legs but exposed the joints. A White shirt and shorts dyed blue covered his torso and privates. On his face is a small blue butterfly tattoo underneath his cheek.

Anthony shook his head, "Rui was our friend... we... we never doubted him... but you did. How could you Cray? Now his heart is..." Anthony stopped speaking.

Cray laughed a bit more, "Heart? A heart something humans made up. We have no hearts. We have the ability to control life and death over our servants. You three bore me, I have work to do."

Derek stopped him, "Work? As in your secret experiments to control time?"

Cray's look darkened, "Who spoke to you about this?"

Jay stepped up, "Everyone knows! Even Arceus. He's told us to give you a chance to stop and keep your freedom."

Cray was silent until, "...Fine. I know, deep down, we'll need it but... fine. I'll stop."

Anthony said, "What of Rui? We need to free him. To save him! We can do that. He still trusts us!"

"..." Cray shook his head, "Rui's going to die today."

"What!?" The three of them scream.

{Rui's Point of View}

I sat here in my cell, alone. My arms, legs, hands and feet all bonded by a large amount of vines. My eyes were cut out by Arceus on my first day in here. My powers as a Watcher stripped, leaving me as helpless as a human. My stomach ached as I was forced to envision all the food I could have eaten. My clothes, feelings and pride all have been stripped from me. Many days pass as I wish Arceus would just kill me mercifully.

I heard my cell door open as someone walked into the room, "Are you ready to comply today Rui? This is your last chance after all." Arceus asked.

I said, "No."

Arceus asked, "What did you say?"

"..." I stayed silent.

Arceus screamed, "Listen to me! I made you! Your entire existence belongs to me! Obey! Apologize! Now!"

"I will not." I replied.

Arceus's temper flared, "You miserable, disgusting creature. Your brother at least understands his place but you... You're nothing but a broken shell that never DESERVES to be mentioned in the same breath of your fellow watchers."

I replied calmly, "I will kill you Arceus, one day. I swear it."

Arceus paced a bit, "Oh no you won't. I created everything! From my own god damn power! You will never amount to a fraction of me!"

I did my best to shake my head, "You're no god. You're a sick tormentor that revels in his subjects' suffering. You'll never amount to a real honest to goodness god. Fuck you 'God'."

Arceus stayed silent for a moment before scraping something along the ground, "You know... I never got to give you your soul weapon. Here!"

Arceus stabbed my weapon through my stomach, "Ack!" I coughed up blood.

He ripped it out, "Want me to give it to you again!"

He stabbed viciously again, "Ah! Grah!" I groaned helplessly.

He ripped it out before stabbing me again and again for what felt like hours, "I hope you rest in hell where you belong Rui!" Arceus screamed as he stabbed me one last time.

"Fuck... you Arceus..." I whispered with my final breath.

When I died, the only thing I felt, is me falling. Falling into a deep dark void, filled with nothing. No light. No mass. Just... nothing.

I opened my eyes, seeing nothing but darkness, "I can finally be... one with darkness." I whispered.

Suddenly, I stopped falling and slowly turned upright. I couldn't see anything and nothing held me in place. I just floated there, unmoving.

"Hello?" I called out.

A dark purple crystal began to shine a very faint light. The light grew brighter as a large serpent like creature coiled around it and extended over me. Pieces of its body resembled over two hundred different pokemon. Random arms and legs extended haphazardly from its sides and underbelly. Two wings extended from its back, near the head with one wing being a large Honchkrow's and the other belonging to a Salamence. It had eight eyes, each one from a different pokemon and multiple cracked teeth from herbivores and carnivores.

It seemed to examine me before saying, "I am Omen. Primordial of the Abyss."

"I am Rui." I replied.

Omen told me, "Arceus seemed to have disposed of you."

I nodded, "Yes."

Omen asked, "Do you know why?"

I nodded again, "He murdered me for not being obedient."

Omen looked up, "This place is a desolate hell he created to punish those that rebel against him. I was made to watch over this place but never allowed to see his 'paradise'. I have asked but he denies me access for I am impure."

I looked at my hands before looking back up at Omen, "I know what we can do."

Omen seemed to smile at that, "What should we do?" he asked.

I smiled back, "We'll do the only thing we can do. We'll kill them all and rip those doors open. We will see the paradise denied to us and swallow it in our abyss. We'll destroy everything he's created and create a new age of darkness."

Omen laughed, "I would love that but... you are not in fighting shape. Arceus stole your birthright as a Watcher. However, I can give a new right. You can be, the first and last Abyss Watcher."

"I accept. Now, can you give me the power I need?" I asked.

"No but I know how you can get it. Heh heh heh." Omen laughed.

I nodded, "Then tell me how. I will sacrifice anything to get the power I need."

Omen chuckled, "There are two pokemon you need to kill. Xerneas, the pokemon of life and Yvetal, the pokemon of destruction. When they die, the abyss will swallow them and give you a special stone. These stones will give you all the power you need to kill your fellow Watchers."

I frowned, "How will I be able to kill two powerful pokemon?"

Omen leaned his head down, "I'll give you your powers as a Watcher and I'll unleash you on the world. As an inhabitant of the Abyss, Arceus will not sense you. He believes I devoured you but I will not because we can destroy him together."

"Where shall I go first?" I asked.

"In a distant continent is a special land for fairy pokemon. Go there and find Xerneas. If memory serves, he is crafty and rarely appears in the open. You'll have to come up with something."

I thought to myself for a moment before saying, "I can't think of anything now but I'll get it done. Can you reawaken my Watcher powers inside me?"

Omen nodded, "Of course but... if we fail... you know we'll have to take responsibility for this right?"

I smiled, "Everyone needs to take responsibility for every action they take. Whether it is positive or negative, life always finds a way to inspire punishment. I'm merely aiming to punish Arceus and his followers for what they've done to me."

Omen agreed, "Okay. I'm starting the process now."

The darkness around me began to take form on my body, suffocating me quickly. I felt every inch of it force itself into my body, reawakening a fire inside my heart. Something I never noticed when I was alive. My anger boiled underneath my skin as the powers tried to take over. I used my anger to reject this and crushed the feeling. When I could, I repelled the darkness, revealing my new Abyssial form. My soul weapon, darkened by the abyss, formed from the shadows. A new black mask covered my face with a wide sharp tooth smile across it. My hair flared up with a dark aura surrounding my body. I felt like I could control the Abyss all by myself.

"How do you feel?" Omen asked.

I started grinning behind the mask, "Like I could kill my brother and feel nothing but happiness. I'm excited to crush my 'fellow' Watchers and allow the Abyss to eat them."

Omen laughed, "Then go, Abyss Watcher. Go and show them destruction on a scale they've never even imagined."

"As you wish Omen." I replied as my body slowly disappeared into a dark aura.

(Back with the keys of destiny)

{Third Person Point Of View}

Cray approached the three, unable to make direct eye contact with them as he told them the news, "Rui is dead. We will never see him again."

Jay committed a mock laugh before doing s double take, "You're... you are joking right?"

Cray stayed silent as Anthony placed his hands on the side of his head in shock, "Why would he murder him!?"

Cray shook his head, "Arceus said Rui attacked him with his soul weapon. So, he was killed."

Derek sighed before shaking his head, "I can't believe this."

Jay glared at Cray, "You were his brother! You should have done something!"

Cray looked away, "I did everything I could. I'm sorry..."

(I hope you all had a good holiday. Sorry this is so late. I've been busy with family and college. I don't know when I'll be free for more. Sorry everyone.)


	24. Ch 22 Nylia

Ch. 22 Nylia

{Rui's Point Of View}

The four of us woke up the next morning and head inside the temple. It seemed to be even darker than last time Silvia and I visited. This darkness just seemed perplexing and ominous. The floor had many more cracks and the vines covering the walls were completely gone. Once we reached the end of the temple, I examined the wall only to realize something. Some of the planets were missing completely. Specifically, Helios, Frost and Dakar are completely missing. The sun had a large crack over it as if someone stabbed the wall angrily. Nick began lighting the room up so we could see. That's when a hidden message revealed itself on the wall.

I read it aloud, "Be wary of the liar?"

Jennifer looked at me, confusion painted on her face, "The liar? Who could that be?"

I shrugged, "I don't know Jennifer. This wasn't here last time and... where's Celebi?"

Nick got our attention when he suddenly yelled, "Uh... guys!?"

Silvia answered him, "What's wrong with you?"

I looked at him to see a floating orb of light, "There's some floating light thing!" Nick yelled.

The floating light moved around slowly for a moment, as if beckoning us to follow. It drifted towards a wall, making it disappear inside.

Silvia looked at me, "Should we follow it?"

The wall began to fade, revealing an entirely new room, "I'll take that as a yes Silvia. Since we obviously need to learn more bullshit to advance plot, let's fucking go." I smiled.

Silvia wrapped an arm around me, "You know, it wouldn't kill you to be more optimistic." Silvia whispered, pinching my cheek.

I replied sarcastically, "Oh sure, I'll get right on that sweetie."

The four of us went into a room and found the floating orb of light on top of a small flight of stairs. The room we're in is far more ancient than anything I've ever seem. If I were to guess, I'd say it's at least 200,000 years old. Dust, cobwebs and other debris littered the floor and walls with the roof cracking but keeping place. The floating light swirled before making a person appear in a bright light. He looked like a Hybrid of a Gardevoir and a human with bright sapphire eyes. His green hair shone in the light with a black cloak covering his body.

"Hello friends." He greeted us kindly.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

He bowed respectively, "I am Cray. A watcher murdered by the Traitor Rui."

Jennifer narrowed her eyes, "I don't believe you."

Cray chuckled, "I understand, you're worried that this is a trap but fear not. I'm here to help guide you. Don't you want to know why Rui is doing what he wants?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "He wants to kill Arceus, so what? We already know what that asshole wants."

Silvia smacked the back of Nick's head, "Maybe we should just hear him out. He might tell us more about what's really going on."

Cray smiled at Silvia, "Thank you. Now, where to start... ah yes. I'll start with Rui himself. When Rui was first conceived, many of the other Watchers thought he was actually a human due to his appearance. Arceus cleared this up and we treated him like he was a normal Watcher. Then came the day of his ceremony. It's a special ceremony that takes place every time a Watcher was ready to receive his soul weapon. The only problem is, Rui chose a human as his mate for it. Arceus accepted but Rui lashed out that he only accepted it because everyone thought he was human. He had to be restrained but ended up killing himself. Many of us were saddened by this, especially his friends. Jay, Derek and Anthony were the three keys of Destiny. Special Watchers given a Key blade that guard the entrance to paradise. After Rui died, many of us thought he was gone forever until he came back empowered by the Abyss. We tried to stop him desperately but... he killed nearly everyone. He attack his friends without mercy or remorse and nearly killed them before I arrived. Even with my help, we couldn't stop him from opening the doors to paradise. That was his undoing since Arceus laid a trap for him. A holy aura pierced his very soul and stole most of his dark powers. I... thought he would retreat but... he finished the four of us off and fled."

Jennifer asked, "He did all of that?"

Cray nodded, "Yes. He's... a monster. I'm ashamed to call him my brother."

"What happened to Arceus?" I asked, scratching my chin.

Cray frowned, "He used up so much energy in the trap that Arceus curled inside the very sun to sleep. The only way to be awakened is to kill the main legendary pokemon of each planet. Originally there was only one planet but after Rui fled, Arceus used the last remnants of strength to separate the one planet into our solar system. All of the planets exist because of lord Arceus."

I glared at him for a moment before softening, "What exactly is the Abyss?"

Cray scratched the back of his head, "That's a little difficult to answer but..." he paused.

Nick frowned, "You don't know, do you?"

Cray glared at Nick, "I do know. It's just... a place we Watchers are normally forbidden to speak of. It's a realm of perpetual darkness where the banish are sent to. A second Hell, if you will. Only the purest of scum are sent there and stay there forever... or so we thought. When Rui died, Arceus sent him there and he somehow escaped. If he stayed there like he's supposed to, none of this would have happened. Everything up to this point, is caused by Rui's existence in this universe. He-" Cray suddenly silenced himself.

"What is it?" I asked.

Suddenly, Watcher Rui's Weapon flew through Cray's apparition and made him disappear. The wall behind him held the weapon there for a moment before disappearing. Everyone was back at the entrance of the temple with everything being much brighter. The map at the end of the temple is easily visible with no message near it.

Nick looked around sporadically, "Uh... what just happened?"

Jennifer looked just as confused, "I... don't know."

I noticed my keychain began to glow as our weapons formed themselves. We watched as they came together and shot a beam at the temple's map. It hit the center where Arceus supposedly sleep and opened a secret passageway. In a flash, our weapons came back into out keychains. A whisper in the winds rang in our ears saying 'Be wary of the traitor.'

I looked at Silvia, who grasped my shoulder tightly, "You okay?"

She nodded quickly, "I will be."

Our party ventured further into the temple, reaching a part that no one set foot in for thousands of years. Old paintings of the fabled Watchers hung from the walls. Ancient history worth millions of dollars covered in dust or moss. One picture stopped me dead in my tracks. It was a picture of me and Cray standing back to back. He had a large smirk while I had an angry scowl. My black hair is a lot longer with strands covering a bit of my eyes.

"I wonder who that is..." Nick said aloud with obvious sarcasm.

Jennifer couldn't stop marvelling at history's glory, "Can you believe all of this history! We could be rich with how much we've discovered!"

I rubbed the inside of my ear, "Ugh. You don't need to yell."

Nick pointed at a painting, "Who the hell is that?"

I looked at the painting to see a Female watcher that had both female human features as well as Mewtwo's mega form. Her hair extended down but slowly fused into a bun at the end with a bright pink color. Her eyes were a bit bigger than a human with a light red color. She was flat chested with a pink dyed tunic and four fingers on each hand. She smiled kindly in the painting with her eyes sparkling in the light.

"Nylia..." I whispered.

"Who?" Jennifer asked.

Nick pointed at the bottom of the painting, "Nylia." He answered.

Jennifer looked to see the name Nylia was scratched underneath the painting, "I wonder who she was."

I frowned, "Someone who probably died."

Silvia rubbed my back, "You okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I don't know why all of this is upsetting me a bit. These people are complete strangers and yet..."

Jennifer said, "You feel connected to them."

I agreed with her, "Yeah. Like i suffered amnesia and yet the memories are still there."

Jennifer frowned, "It's the Watcher. He said he made you from his own genes as well as other human genes. That has to connect you to him and maybe that's why you have the keychain."

I looked at the keychain, feeling my mind slip into an old memory.

(Past)

{Third Person Point Of View}

The world was charred from unspeakable flames as Nylia was thrown onto her back.

"Rui! Stop it!" She screamed before rolling aside in order to dodge his Zweihander.

Nylia tried to attack Rui with a spear only to get it pushed aside and kicked away. The charred landscape began to flare up as several creatures began to circle them.

"What are you doing Rui!? Is this about me!?" Nylia yelled.

Rui swiped at her, "Shut up!"

Nylia tried to block but got her weapon knocked away. Rui tried to attack her but she block some of them with a psychic shield.

Rui threw a full forced strike, "Hi-Ya!"

It broke through and flung her back. Panting heavily, Nylia slowly got to her knees and reached for her weapon. Rui picked it up and watched as she flipped onto her back.

Rui stared her down, his eyes glowing blue in the dark, "I just want to know why." he whispered.

"Because... I love your brother..." Nylia admitted.

Rui looked down and away before muttering, "Figures..."

"I'm sorry Rui... really I am." Nylia whimpered.

Rui shook his head, "I... I fucking loved you and you..."

Nylia looked at Rui sadly, "Rui... you can still stop all of this."

Rui shook his head no, "I'm not stopping. Goodbye Nylia." Rui raised his weapon.

Nylia started crying, "Rui... don't... please!"

Rui visibly shook, conflicted with the task before throwing aside his head, "I won't kill you... but you will never be a Watcher again!"

Nylia looked at Rui in fear, "What are you going to do?"

Rui smiled at her, almost insanely, as he forced dark energy to gather around her. She started screaming in pain as Rui lifted her up with both hands overhead. Quickly, he swung his hands apart, ripping her into two separate beings. A female Mewtwo and a female human with long light pink hair.

The light pink haired human girl, "What did you do to me!?"

Rui smiled, "Shut up." He threw his weapon at her, ripping the poor girl in half, "You humans disgust me."

With the human half of Nylia dead, Rui stared at Mewtwo before sighing and walking away.

(Present)

{Rui's Point Of View}

I looked at the others and found them looking around the room haphazardly. I shook my head as Silvia came over to me.

"Are you alright love?" Silvia asked.

I blushed a bit and answered her, "Yes. I'm fine."

Jennifer yelled at us, "Guys, I think I found something interesting!"

"What is it!?" I yelled back.

Jennifer yelled, "Some kind of mirror! I think you guys need to check it out. Something isn't right about it."

Silvia and I walked over to her as Nick looked at other artifacts. The mirror she kept talking about is at least 16 feet tall and 8 feet wide with a black marble border. Along the bottom of it was written, 'The key to the heart is born through darkness and blight.'

Silvia couldn't read it, "I don't get it... what does it say? It looks like a bunch of scribbles."

Jennifer read what she saw, "Without kindness and compassion, the heart is nothing but a tool. What the hell does that mean?"

I looked at me reflection and noticed it showed all three of our backs. I took a step closer and noticed Silvia and Jennifer's reflection disappeared. This mirror has a purpose but just what is this purpose? My reflection slowly turned around and beckoned me closer. I took a couple more steps before noticing my reflection's laugh.

A hand reached out of the mirror with my keychain but I jumped back, "Did you ever consider... that maybe you are the one trying to kill everyone?" My voice whispered in my ear.

I watched in awe as my reflection stepped out of the mirror and created my weapon, "Okay, this is not good." I muttered.

My reflection smiled, "You go to these planets because you're 'told' to as if you have no choice. You always had a choice and have chosen the path of a sinner just like your Watcher Self. You're no better than that bastard."

I yelled at my reflection, "You're wrong! I'm nothing like him! Sure, I visited some planets and could have refused but I have a right to live! I wanted to live! I know how these sequences work, you try to fight me, I win, and get stronger!"

My reflection shook his head, "This isn't a fight. I'm merely telling you, you're walking on the thin line between savior and murderer."

I asked, "What do you mean?"

My reflection laughed, "Do you really think you can protect the legendary pokemon? They'll try to kill you when given the chance. What will you do in response?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Protect myself, obviously."

My reflection nodded, "Correct, which will lead to what?"

"The legendary will become helpless, right?" I asked.

My reflection nodded again, "Right. So, what do you think will happen?"

I threw my head back angrily, "Oh that cheap as bitch!" I yelled.

My reflection laughed at me, "Now you get it!"

I looked at his weapon, "Wait, if you're not going to fight me, then what's that for?"

He inspected the weapon, "This? This isn't for me. This is for your future child."

"Future child?" I asked, raising a brow.

He threw the weapon over me, causing me to turn around. A Gardevoir with teal hair, hands, and upper dress caught the weapon. She looked at me with orange eyes and a bright smile. A keychain hung like a necklace as she ran a finger across the back of her weapon.

My reflection introduced me to her, "This is Alivia. As you're about to find out, she's quite the daughter."

Alivia's smile widened, "Hello daddy."

'I have a feeling she doesn't want a hug.' I thought blankly.

She made her weapon disappear in a flash of light before thrusting her left arm aside. 8 different holographic weapons floated around her before creating a white version of my weapon with a long extended blade. Then it disappeared and transformed into a trident like spear with a blade at the opposite end.

'That's fucking awesome! Why the hell does my daughter have to be a badass!?' I thought angrily.

Alivia twirled the spear a bit before extending a hand towards me, "Brace yourself father!"

I held up my hands, "Whoa there! We are not fighting!" I yelled.

"Why not?" Alivia asked.

"I am your father! How dare you try to fight me!" I yelled liked a stern parent.

She started to speak, "But-"

I cut her off, "No buts! You will listen to me and do what I say or you'll be grounded!"

Alivia frowned, "But daddy..."

"What did I say? No buts! Sit down like a good girl and put your toy away!" I ordered.

She sniffled, doing as I said, "You're so mean..."

She suddenly turned to stone and crumbled away, "...Well then. Someone is not getting a birthday present for the rest of her life. She didn't even clean up after her crumbling body. What an ungrateful bitch." I frowned, trying to hide my amusement.

I heard a loud slow clap as the Watcher me came into the room, "Wow, I sure as hell wouldn't want to be your child."

I rolled my eyes, "Great, more bullshit to deal with. Is this some kind of test?"

He tilted his head, "Test? You lost me there buddy. I followed you in with your friends but... where the hell are they?" he surveyed the room, "There's... no way out except..." he noticed Nylia's picture, "Nylia..." he whispered.

I heard a whimper and looked behind me to see a new reflection in the mirror. A child is curled up in a destroyed reflection of the room. I walked towards the mirror and noticed the reflection wasn't real, it revealed a new part of the room. I stepped inside and noticed the entire room was cracked with black sludge dripping in through the cracks. The sticky revolting sludge slowly dripped down, connecting the ceiling and floor in long disgusting pillars. The curled child cried into his right arm with loud wails.

"Why does everyone hate me?" he cried.

"Who are you?" I asked.

Cray suddenly stood beside me and said, "That's Rui. The real Rui. This is his hell, the corridor within his mind that he shuts away. Hidden by evil logic and insanity."

He continued to wail, "It's not my fault I look like this... Sniffle... Arceus made me like this!"

I looked at Cray, noticing a small smirk but he quickly changed it to neutral, "Rui used to be a kind person. He loved being with our people but as he grew, everyone doubted him. He looked so human that it caused alarm. So much so that he eventually was isolated from our kind and looked down on. I did everything I could for my beloved brother. I even fought Arceus so that he wouldn't have to mate with a human when he became a full fledged watcher. I still can't believe he chose a human as his mate."

"LIAR!" I heard the Watcher me scream.

The curled up child cried even louder as the room began to shake. I looked back to see the watcher me inside the room pointing his weapon at Cray.

"Hello beloved younger brother." Cray smiled.

Watcher Rui shook his head angrily, "You... you disgust me. Lying to us with that stupid mother fucking smile on your face! This Asshole caused me to become this! HE, chose my mate and decided it would be with a human. HE, forced me to fuck that girl. Yes, I repeat, he forced his own brother to fuck some stranger! The only real monster in this room is him!"

The curled up child screamed, "Nylia! Why did you love Cray over me!?"

The Watcher Rui looked visibly disturbed by those words before tearing up a little, "Shut up you brat!" he screamed, throwing his Zweihander at the kid.

I could only watch in shock as his weapon pierced the child's body, "Ack!" The child gasped.

"Ah!" Watcher Rui screamed as his own weapon appeared from his chest. He looked at the wound, seeing his own blood, "This is my blood..." He fell over, unmoving.

"Is... is he dead?" I asked.

Cray shook his head, "No. He is still alive. His hatred for Arceus is the only thing keeping him going but I wonder... what will he do if he did kill Arceus? He would be an empty shell, a husk with no motivation or want."

I glanced at Cray before saying it, "You're a liar, aren't you? How much have you lied to me?"

Cray shrugged, visibly smiling, "I guess you got me. I'll admit one thing, I ruined my brother's life... because I wanted to!"

I felt my eyes widen, "You did it because you wanted to?"

Cray suddenly grabbed my throat, "Of course I did! I always hated you Rui. You and him are the same and I'll let you in on a little secret." He leaned in to whisper, "The moment my brother dies, We'll make our grand return under lord Arceus's guidance."


	25. Chapter 225

Ch. 22.5 Abyss Watcher's demise

{Rui's Point of View}

I was finally back home after killing the two pokemon Omen told me about, I embedded their powers into a blue and red crystal respectively. Then, I attached them to black leather gloves and wore them to use their legendary powers. My eyes began to feel differently after that. Omen's power continuously flooded into my very soul and I... liked it. I noticed I had gotten taller two and the time passing made my hair grow. Then, I went back to the very place I was born and they were surprised to see me.

"Rui!? You're alive!?" One of the watchers yelled.

I didn't give him a response, I just sliced his fucking head off. These people thought so low of me for years... they deserve nothing. No mercy... or pity. Except for Nylia... It only took me an hour to kill virtually everyone before I invaded the central chamber where Arceus awaited me.

"Rui... I can't believe you're back." Arceus growled.

I started laughing, "Did you think you were going to get away with what you did to me? No... I will hunt you down, no matter the place, time, universe or space. I will get to you and murder the living fuck out of you."

Arceus got up, creating a sword, "I created everything, how dare you try to intimidate me?"

With a flick of my wrist, I sliced Arceus's left cheek with air, "How's that for intimidation?"

Arceus started visibly shaking from anger, "You dare..."

With that, Arceus attacked me but the battle was overwhelmingly one sided. Arceus wasn't weak but I was strong, and my determination outclassed him. I spent minutes toying with him, belittling him until he just gave up.

"Why?" Arceus asked.

I started laughing, "You spent so much time thinking highly of yourself, you never noticed your loss of power. Gods are meant to be strong but you're no god, you're just an asshole."

Arceus looked down before flaring up in a bright light, "No... I am strong."

I ignored the light show and stabbed him through the chest with my Zweihander, "No, you're not."

Then, he disappeared in a flash, "You may have wounded me but I'm not dead yet. Once I go into my slumber, I'll reawaken as the almighty god I used to be! Then you'll be sorry!"

I shrugged, "Then I'll wake you up earlier than expected. You can count on that you son of a bitch."

With everyone I used to know dead, I headed towards the place my three best friends guard the door to paradise. Arceus has fled my wrath after witnessing my power over life and destruction. Xerneas and Yvetal were far too easy for me to kill. Omen's power far exceeded my expectations. On my way to the temple, I noticed bodies littered the ground. Bodies of pokemon and humans who worshiped us Watchers. Their limbs were cut off, some were still alive but bled out profusely.

"Who did all of this?" I wondered.

I started walking into the sanctuary only to hear a battle deeper inside. I decided to run until I entered the hidden chamber where the door rest. My three friends were all laying on the floor grievously injured. Standing in front of the door is my brother as he gently touched it.

"Amazing... isn't it Rui?" Cray asked.

"What did you do!?" I demanded.

Cray turned to me grinning, "Merely what I was meant to do."

I made my Zweihander appear out of a black shadowy aura, "What are you plotting!?"

Cray laughed, "Plotting? I do not, 'plot', anything. I only see the future. Arceus gave me that power for a reason and that reason is simple... to be the next god."

My eyes flashed, "The next god? Someone like you could never be god!"

Cray gave me an inquisite look, "Oh? So you think you could be god?"

I held my Zweihander tightly, "Of course."

Cray laughed hysterically, "Hilarious! You? How could a nobody like you defeat me? Did you know... I took all of Lord Arceus's power already."

I flinched, "Is... is that why he was so weak!?"

Cray chuckled, smirking, "Of course." he gave me a dark look, "Why else would you beat him?"

I glared at him, "I won because I'm stronger than him. Stronger than you too. My eyes can see many things and they just so happen to see your death."

Jay tried to get up but fell, "Rui... you have to kill him." he coughed.

I looked at Jay, "Are you sure? I'm not going to be rather kind to you guys either."

Jay started crying, "We didn't know what your brother did until it was too late!"

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter now, I'm an Abyss Watcher born to kill all of you."

Derek slid his weapon over to me, "Rui, please. We're your friends, Anthony cried for an entire week when he heard you died."

I picked up Derek's weapon, analyzing it, "Interesting..."

Cray crossed his arms over his chest, laying back against the door, "Going to dual wield like a heroic character?"

I glanced at Derek before sighing, "Apparently so."

Cray laughed as he began to walk down the stairs towards me. His glowing a bright purple as a ray of light appeared around his hands.

I cracked my neck, holding both weapons out to my sides, "Are you ready to lose my brother?"

Cray snickered, holding an estoc, "Me? Lose? Come now, you can't even touch me."

We ran at each other, ready to fight with everything we had. In the end, we were almost equal in power. I had an edge thanks to Derek's weapon but Cray surprised me. His power is a lot stronger than I could anticipate. When we both reached our limits, I stood in front of the door to paradise. He stood across from me and began to laugh as he leaned on his estoc.

"Heh... heh heh... hehahahahahaha!"

I was confused, "What's so funny?"

Cray stopped laughing, "Omen must have placed a lot of faith in you to get this much power."

I panted, holding my weapons, "Of course, I'm the instrument of his will for destruction. I am the God of Darkness now."

Cray smirked, "Funny you'd say that Rui... because that's exactly what I hoped you'd be."

I was confused again, "What are you talking about?"

Cray pointed at the door, "Look behind you and see."

I did as he asked and walked as it began to glow. The three keyblades began to glow along with my Zweihander until the door blew open. A flash of light shone through and pierced my body.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed as my Watcher half and power was ripped out of me.

Cray grinned, "You've been doomed from the start Rui. I set this entire trap just for you and now, most of your power will be sealed inside paradise with the rest of us while you're all alone."

I laid on the ground, unable to move, "W-Why is this happening to me? I was... so close."

Cray stumbled forward, "Because you're a fool. I can see the future, everything is set in stone. Oh, and if you want to get your power back, then you'll have to open these doors yourself. However, you've lost your status as a keyblade weilder and the others are dead. Heh, good luck with that little brother."

I moved my head to watch him stumble towards the door, "No. I'll kill you Cray. I swear I will!"

Cray looked back at me with a smile, "I hope you try Rui. See ya."

The doors began to close as I laid there, staring at my brother's smug grin. When they closed completely, I stared at the ceiling in sadness.

"I... have failed..." I sighed, tearing up before freaking out like a toddler.

My cries were cut short as I felt the ground begin to shake before being thrown into the ceiling. Everything began to collapse and reform as the very world began to crack apart. I was thrust out of the ruins and saw a giant sun with Arceus shining inside it in pokemon form. With a mighty roar, the world broke apart as I was forced into space. Last thing I saw before freezing over, is the giant planet being torn into the planets of the future.

-Abyss-

I woke up in the Abyss, shivering, "Ah! Wait..."

Omen was there, staring at me, "You failed."

I looked down, "I'm sorry Omen. I failed you when I was so close."

Omen nodded, "I gave you all the power I had... with the little I have left, I was able to save your life."

I looked at him, "So... what now?"

Omen sniffed, "You still have Xerneas and Yvetal's stones. Their power will come back in time, but for now we have to wait."

I looked up at him, "How long?"

Omen grunted, "10,000 years."

I flinched, "Shit. That's a long time. ...What's happening on the planet."

Omen corrected me, "Planets, Arceus separated the planets to separate the types and legendary Pokemon."

I looked at him, "Why?"

Omen gave me a thoughtful look, "Maybe he's trying to buy time since you cannot freely travel through space."

I thought to myself, "Hm... I'll have to figure out a way to transport between planets."

Omen suggested, "What about the Humans? If they are pushed along the right path, they'll be able to complete it."

I smiled, "I hate humans... but you have a decent suggestion since I can blend in with them easily."

Omen nodded, "Then it's agreed, in 10,000 years, you'll go live amongst the humans."

I sighed, "Oh joy... I cannot wait..."


	26. Chapter 23 The End of the Watchers

**Chapter 23: The End of the Watchers**

 **(I know everyone... it's been a very long time coming, but thia fanfic needs to end now. It won't be a good ending for all of you but it needs an ending nontheless. I was stuck on this chapter... wondering how to avoid having it be filled with shitty fights. Now, I think I have an idea. I hope it's not too terrible of an ending. Well... it's not really an ending either. It's going to conclude the watcher arc, and you'll see what it does.)**

* * *

 **{Rui's Point of View}**

I woke up, startled by Cray's sudden attack. My friends all looked down around me. Silvia looked extremely worried as she helped me up. I looked around to notice we were in a new room. This one had the door that needed the three keys to open.

Jennifer stared at the door, "So that's it..."

I flinched, "Is that... the door to paradise?"

Nick nodded, "Yeah. Let's go."

We heard a distorted voice from the ceiling, "You're not going anywhere!"

It dropped down, revealing itself to be Watcher Rui with purple tendrils coiling all around him. His eyes were missing as purple ooze dripped from the sockets. His weapon looks like it dripped burning poison. When he screeched, the inside of his mouth shone a bright purple light.

He screamed, "Heyaaaaa!"

I started at him in shock, seeing him twist his neck or arm almost painfully, "What... what happened to you?"

He laughed, drooling from his smile, "I am the abyss itself. I AM OMEN! I will destroy everything in this universe. Arceus... he must pay for what he has done."

Silvia looked at him in shock, "You can't kill Arceus."

Omen laughed, "Hahgh hah! Rui and I can do anything. We are all powerful!"

I stepped forward, "Omen, you can't do this. Cray is using you. If you die, you'll only help him!"

Omen grinned, "I can't die. If I did, I'd disappear since I merged with Rui. The abyss would cease to exist. Therefore, hell will be the only thing after death. Afterall... Paradise is for the watchers."

I noticed a shadow overhead, a body dropping through it upside down. I felt my eyes widen as I noticed a sniper rifle materialized from the shadows. It felt like we were frozen in time. Omen continued to rant as the rifle was aimed at him.

I found myself able to speak, "Don't!"

Omen turned just in time to have his head blown off by an extremely powerful bullet. The falling person flipped to land on his feet and turned to us. It was Jason, only he was wearing a black scarf that had shadowy mist coming off it.

He revealed his mouth, smiling at us, "Hey guys. You like my assassination?"

I stared at the dead body in shock, "Jason... you doomed us."

Jason looked puzzled, "Wait, what? I killed the problem."

The entire room began to shake as the body was forcibly sucked into the doorway to paradise. Cray appeared in front of it, laughing at all of us.

"You fools! You've just handed me the ability to lead all your inferior races to death!"

All of us got into a defensive stance as Nick yelled, "Not as long as we have breath in our body!"

I threw my weapon at him, teleporting to it after he knocked it away with his hand. I gripped the handle as I tried to kick him. He ducked under my attack, evading my assault like it was child's play. After a missed attack, he grabbed the back of my shirt, picked me up and slammed me onto the ground. I bounced off it, rolling towards my friends. Jennifer was quick to heal me as Nick protected us.

Cray shrugged, snickering, "You idiot are wasting your time. I'm hundreds of thousands of years old. I've seen everything your kind has to offer. Humans are weak, spineless creatures. You hide behind technology, afraid of everything purely because you're weak."

Nick growled at him, "Oh yeah? What makes you so strong!"

Cray grinned evilly, pulling his sleeve to reveal 666 burnt into his skin, "I'm strong, because I am subject 666. I'm the one subject everyone feared. A monster purely used to subdue or kill. I enjoyed my hobby for many years. Stealing faces to gain a new identity every few months."

Jennifer grimaced, "That's just sick!"

Silvia healed me as well, "Are you okay?"

I looked at her, "You know... you're prettier when you are caring."

Silvia blushed, "Shut up!"

Cray snapped his fingers, "Kiddies, hello?"

Jason appeared from the ceiling, only half his body poking out of a shadow as he shot at Cray. Cray dodged, making the bullet hit the floor as he flicked a small ball of fire at Jason. Jason dodged it by hiding in the shadow as the ball of light exploded.

Cray laughed as the door to paradise began to light up, "You're wasting your time. You can't kill me and I'm about to awaken my people. Say your prayers."

I looked at Silvia, "You know... if you weren't such a psychotic bitch... we might have loved each other."

Silvia frowned, holding my hand, "I do love you..."

I laughed, "I wish the feeling was mutual."

Silvia placed her free hand on my heart, "It is mutual. When we win, I'll get us home on my planet. You belong there with me."

I shook my head, "I could never do that. I'm not a cannibal. Plus... the others have grown on me. How will those retarded soldiers remember how to eat if I'm not there?"

Silvia rolled her eyes, "You're such a pain in the ass."

I shrugged, "I guess I haven't changed from the first day I woke up in your clutches, you psycho bitch."

Silvia smirked, "May I remind you, that your kind invaded my planet first."

I laughed slightly, "I'm sorry. We just wanted to study your planet. Your kind murdered our first contact team."

Cray interuptions us, "Can you two shut the fuck up? Your loving moment is giving me stomach pains."

I got up, "Yeah... we'll stop and kick your fucking ass."

My Keychain began to glow as Silvia held my hand. The Gardevoir head became a small gardevoir Keychain with a full body now. My keyblade changed to be a light green with a white edge and a red handle with a sharp point being made from the gardevoir chest shard, or looking like it a bit. A white sweater covered my upper body, but it was as thin as a gardevoir's dress. The hood had the same color as their hair and a red X crossed over my chest.

Cray looked slightly interested, "Hm... you've evolved with the power of love. Awwwww, how precious. That's the most unoriginal thing I've seen."

I snickered, "Being that old, I'd be surprised if it was original."

Silvia crossed her arms, "Agility."

I felt myself get lighter as my new abilities began to activate. This was our link evolution. I'm connected to Silvia. All stat changes after both of us, and now, I'm faster than ever.

I ran at him, "Vertex Slash!"

Cray still dodged my attack, until a blazing X erupted from my blade and nailed him. Cray shrugged off the hit and glared at me. Silvia used calm mind and I felt my senses calm down. Cray raised a hand at me, making all my increases disappear.

Cray whispered, "Null Zero: Almighty Pull."

I was helplessly thrown towards him, my throat grabbed as he slammed me on the floor. Jason shot at him, grazing his forehead as Nick and Jennifer attacked. He smacked both of them away before using his pull attack on Jason. While in the shadows, Jason is completely safe from any attack as Cray ran to the door.

He laughed at us, "It doesn't matter! The door is opening! You lost!"

I looked at Silvia, "Sorry I failed you..."

Silvia shook her head, "Don't be, you tried your best."

Cray kept laughing, watching the door open until Watcher Rui's weapon pierced his chest. It came from the door, and lord behold, there he was. The original Rui walked out with three other individuals.

Cray stared at them, falling onto his back in shock, "Rui. Derek. Anthony. Jay. What are you four doing here!?"

Rui approached him, kneeling down, "We've been waiting all this time brother. We knew you'd open the door eventually."

Cray looked at him, "You.. you can't be in there. There's no way for you to enter paradise."

Rui shook his head, "You know how I got in there Cray. After all, it was you who did it."

Cray looked at the ceiling, "When I sealed your watcher powers inside it."

Rui nodded, "Bingo."

I approached them, "Well, this is weird. Another me... again."

Derek looked me over, "You're nothing like Rui. You're too cynical."

Rui raised a finger, "To be fair, he has been fucked over quite a lot."

Jay got their attention, "What do we do with him."

Anthony nudged his head towards the door, "We seal him and the keys with us. The other watchers are waiting."

I decided to ask, "Don't you guys want to be free?"

Rui walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder, "We are free. We moved on. We don't belong in this world anymore. You've all accepted our emotions and gave new life. When we seal Cray away, your two friends will disappear along with your powers."

I felt myself tear up, "What!? No! I can't lose my friends now!"

I noticed this Rui appeared twenty years old, "I know it's hard, but their souls need to leave. Don't you want them to rest in peace? After everything they've been through, don't they deserve that?"

I shook my head, crying, "That's exactly why they need to live! We all suffered together! I don't want to live on knowing they died for nothing."

Rui pat my head, "Goodbyes are never easy, but you have new friends to fill that void. You have someone who loves you. You have a job you still need to do."

Jennifer and Nick walked past me, whispering, "It's okay Rui. We know you'll continue to live."

I extended by hands to grab their wrists, "No... please don't leave me."

Jennifer smiled at me, "Goodbye Rui. I'm glad we met at the orphanage. Even though I died, you still made each day worth it."

Nick looked up, "I'm sorry I bullied you. You forgive me right?"

I gripped them tighter, "No... I'm not accepting this! They are alive!"

Rui sighed, "I'm sorry Rui."

Jennifer and Nick forced me to let go. I watched them go towards the door. I was honestly about to cry until Silvia held my hand. When I looked at her, she hugged me. I hugged her back, using her shoulder for comfort, watching everything transpire. I couldn't guess what he was thinking.

I looked at the older me, "What about Arceus?"

Rui looked up, "He's already dead."

I flinched, "How!?"

Derek answered me, "When he went inside the sun, he was too weak to protect himself from it. I'm guessing he thought the sleep would give him the power to protect himself. In the end, he died. No more watchers exist in this universe now."

Rui pulled back, heading to the door with his three best friends, "Good luck you three. We'll be routing for you."

Jay grinned, giving us thumbs up, "Yeah! Don't fuck things up!"

Then... the door closed and shattered. Just like that... they were all gone... forever. I couldn't believe it. They were gone... we... stopped the watchers!

* * *

 **(Several days later)**

I woke up next to Silvia, feeling her on top of me. Silvia was finally heading back home. Me, I needed to search for Khona. I found out she went missing during the invasion. A lot of the subjects died on our planet. Only the ones I knew were alive. When we drop Silvia back on her planet, that's going to be it. I didn't want to lose her, but I can't ignore my job. Honestly, Silvia is an enormous obstacle sometimes. That's not necessarily a bad thing, however, it's still slightly annoying. I promised her that I'll visit her if she helps set human colonies of her planet. She said she'll think about it. I knew it was a yes. Afterall, she loves me.

Coral busted into our room, "Silvia!" She screamed.

Silvia groaned, "Uuuugh! What!?"

Coral looked excited, "I need you to come sing with me!"

Silvia looked at her, "Sing? What is that?"

Coral ran over, pulling on her arm, "Singing makes us use our voice to make such pleasant sounds!"

Silvia did her best to resist, sadly, she is too groggy to offer any real resistance, "Coral... no."

Coral giggled, "Don't you want your mate to be enraptured by your voice?"

Silvia blushed, "I don't need to use my voice for that!"

I smiled at her, "I say you go for it."

Coral grinned, "See, he agrees."

Silvia rolled her eyes, getting up from the bed. Without uttering a word, she followed Coral out of the room. Next thing I knew, Hailey came in. She didn't say anything, just stared at me. I stared back at her, wondering what she wanted to say. I could tell from her eyes she wanted to say a lot.

I broke the silence, "You jnow, it's ruin to stare. I can feel a hole being burnt into my face."

Hailey snickered, patting my head much to my surprise, "You know... I'm really glad you came onto the ship weeks ago."

I blushed a bit, "You are? I thought I was a bother..."

Hailey laughed, "Don't get me wrong, you were a huge pain in the ass. Then again, we know so much only because of you. I'm proud of you."

I looked down, blushing a lot more from the praise, "I didn't really do much..."

Hailey laughed, crossing her arms and leaning against a wall, "You're acting so bashful. Tell me, are you actually shy deep down?"

I poked my fingers together, "Well..."

Hailey snickered before leaving. "Well, it's not really my place to know. We'll be needing your expertise Rui. Don't fail us."

I watched my door close, feeling the silence settle in. With no one around, I took a quick shower to clean myself. I still missed my friends, but I needed to focus on the here and now. Khona needs me to find her before she dies.

* * *

 **(Cafeteria)**

I walked into the cafeteria, expecting to get some god damn service. Instead, I was met with music equipment taking up the center of the room. Hundreds of soldiers worked on it as others tried to get their food. I began to wonder if Silvia is going to sing while I eat. I felt like I was going to either choke while laughing, or die from embarrassment. In my heart, it's apparent that hearing her sing was a priority. The reason why baffled me. It was just... there. Once lunch was served, my table called to me.

Strangely, Hailey was there, "Your girlfriend is going to be here soon."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks for the warning. I'll have to cover my ears as they sing."

Hailey laughed, covering her face, "I'll probably leave if it's really bad. Other than that, I'll be here, listening with you."

I shook my head disapprovingly, "Shouldn't you be trying to screw me over somewhere else?"

Hailey shrugged, "Whether I'm here, or in my office, being screwed over isn't changing."

I chuckled at that, "Yeah... I guess you're right."

Hailey picked up your head, "Hey, it's the two pokemon."

I looked behind me to see Silvia and Coral walking towards us. Jason walked next to Coral, holding her hand openly. Are they dating? When did that happen? I was sure she was his slave or something.

Silvia snapped me out of my thoughts, "Rui, are you ready to hear me sing?"

I smirked at her, "Did you bring ear plugs?"

Silvia punched my arm lightly, "Real funny jackass."

I raised a brow, "Garde?"

Silvia shook her head, sighing, "What am I going to do with you?"

I giggled a bit, "You love me and you know it."

Silvia hugged me, laying her head against mine, "Yes... I do."

I blushed a bit, "I didn't think you'd be so serious."

Silvia pulled back, smiling. I watched her walk with Coral to the set up. Some of the soldiers got ready to play a song. Coral and Silvia talked privately between one another. Jason looked just as confused as I was.

He asked, "What do you think it'll be?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, killing humans?"

Jason laughed at that, "I don't think there's any chance of that."

I agreed with him, "It's got to be something they learned quickly."

Jason pointed at them, "They're starting."

I turned all of my attention to them, focusing on my Silvia. She was important to me... I need to remember that, no matter what.

 **(This is the song and I love it. It's Nightcore - Stardust on the channel Nightcore first)**

(Silvia) " _Light devotion, halting motions."_

 _(Coral) "Yeah hee! Yeah hee!"_

 _(Silvia) "Like a, roaring motion, slowing motion."_

 _(Coral) "Yeah hee! Yeah hee!"_

 _(Both) "Lay down your troubled mind. We are only good, and we'll kindly cease to be. As we intertwined with the universe and this house makes them believe!"_

 _(Music)_

 _(Coral) "The smoke lingers after fire!"_

 _(Both) "Good bye! Good bye! Good bye!" ×10_

 _(Coral) "The smoke lingers after fire!"_

 _(Music)_

(Silvia) " _Light devotion, halting motions."_

 _(Coral) "Yeah hee! Yeah hee!"_

 _(Silvia) "Like a, roaring motion, slowing motion."_

 _(Coral) "Yeah hee! Yeah hee!"_

 _(Silvia) "Lay down your troubled mind. We are only good, and we'll kindly cease to be. As we intertwined with the universe and this house makes them believe!"_

 _(Music)_

 _(Coral) "The smoke lingers after fire!"_

 _(Both) "Good bye! Good bye! Good bye!" ×10_

 _(Coral) "The smoke lingers after fire!"_

 _(Music)_

* * *

 ** _(Everyone began clapping for them)_**

I was honestly shocked by their beautiful voices. I was standing there with my jaw dropped. Jason had the same expression of awe. He quickly shook his head and walked over to Coral. I watched them conversate until Silvia walked over to me.

She was blushing a bright red, "So... what did you think?"

I smiled at her, "It was beautiful, like watching a sunset behind the ocean."

Hailey butt in on our chat, "I'm sorry to interupt, but I need to talk to you Silvia. It's about your planet and situation with us."

Silvia shrugged, "Alright."

I watched then go, waving a bit at Silvia. When they were gone, I looked for Cray and Coral. They left the cafeteria, but I still caught sight of them behind the entrance. I ran after them, needing to ask Coral a favor.

I yelled out, "Wait up!"

Coral and Jason turned to me. Jason asked, "What is it?"

I looked at Coral, "I require your assistance. It's important."

* * *

 **(Elsewhere)**

 **{Third Person Point of View}**

Silvia and Hailey walked into a private white room. It had only a small table, two chairs, and a counter with coffee, milk, sugar, spoons and cups. Hailey quickly got a cup of coffee as Silvia sat on a chair.

Silvia broke the silence as Hailey stirred her coffee, "So, what is this about?"

Hailey asked, "Did you tell Rui why you left your planet?"

Silvia shrugged, "If I did, I don't remember."

Hailey sat across from her, "Well, it had to be for a good reason. Care to share?"

Silvia giggled, "I expected my Rui to say something so corny."

Hailey laughed, "No, he'd say something about how retarded someone is."

Silvia laughed as well, shaking her head yes, "Yes! You're perfectly right."

Hailey placed her elbows on the table, getting serious. She crossed her fingers, leaning her upper lip into them, "So, why did you leave?"

Silvia looked down, "I... wished to see the original home of Gardevoir. The planet you call Dakar."

Hailey raised a brow, "Do you still want to?"

Silvia shook her head no, "I think... I'm ready to settle down."

Hailey tilted her head to the side, "What if Rui isn't?"

Silvia smiled, "That boy isn't ready to walk alone, let alone settle down."

Hailey asked, "What will you do then?"

Silvia sat back, looking at the ceiling light, "I'll apologize to my clan and try to be their leader."

Hailey drank some of her coffee. Without saying anything, she got up and began to make another cup of coffee. Silvia looked on in confusion. Hailey's first cup is still half full. Once the second cup was prepared, Hailey kindly smiled at Silvia and placed it in front of her.

Hailey then asked, "Do you remember when we first met?"

Silvia picked up the cup, "How could I forget?"

Hailey took her seat, giggling to herself, "Rui wanted us to kill you so badly. Strangely enough, he didn't want to do it himself."

Silvia took a sip of hers, "Rui's too kind to kill a helpless captive like me." She took another sip, "Huh, this is really good."

Hailey laughed, "Thanks, I'm pretty much in here 24/7. Rui was always an oddball. He has such a simplistic view during a chat, but seems to analyze everything without knowing."

Silvia looked at her, "He analyzed my kind when we captured him. That's an interesting trait. Most would panic, and although he did, he still did his best to gather information."

Hailey smiled, "It's quite perplexing how life can change. Don't you agree?"

Silvia nodded, "That's... why I'm letting him stay with you."

Hailey changed her expression to confusion, "You don't want him with you?"

Silvia stared at her coffee, seeing it swirl, "He still has so much to explore, so much to do."

The two of them stayed silent for a couple of minutes before drinking the rest of their coffee. Silvia is lost in thought, thinking about her past interactions with Rui. It was a rocky start for the two of them. She didn't feel anything towards him, but when he showed her kindness, despite her cruelty, she fell for him a little more. In hindsight, she nearly ruined their relationship. Silvia couldn't even recall when she was fully in love with him.

Hailey spoke, "What if your people kill you?"

Silvia swirled her coffee with a finger, "That's a high probability... but I have to try. If I did, then... I don't know... I don't want Rui to ever know."

Hailey frowned, "Rui won't forget about you... you know that right?"

Silvia hung her head, "I murdered my leader... I killed him... hoping to awaken my Dakar powers."

Hailey looked very interested by this, "Did you?"

Silvia stared at her legs, "Yes."

Hailey reached across to place a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, the higher ups don't need to know about you."

Silvia shook her head, "No, we all have to pay for our actions at one point or another. Rui is safe now and... I don't want to bring harm to you all. My people want to punish me, and I accept that. I'll be fine, trust me."

Hailey sank down, "I was hoping you'd stay to help our studies, however, I'll allow you to return. You deserve it after everything that's happened."

Silvia sighed, "How long until we reach my planet?"

Hailey paused, "...An hour."

Silvia looked at her, "Can you... teach me how to write?"

Hailey looked confused agsin, "Why do you want to write?"

Silvia looked down, "I... want you to give something to Rui after I'm gone. I also need you to take a... picture I think is what you call it."

Hailey smiled, "I understand. Come with me."

Silvia quickly got up, leaving the room with Hailey. Silvia's cup was still half full, but it appeared to have foam on the surface. As it settled, it resembles a human and a gardevoir holding hands.

* * *

 **(Ship's drop pod bay)**

 **{Rui's Point of View}**

I walked into the bay area, looking around for Silvia. It still looked a bit damaged from its previous attack, but nothing too major. Out of the mass of moving bodies and equipment, I spotted her green hair. When I came up to them, Hailey slipped something in her pocket.

I asked Silvia, "So... this is goodbye?"

Silvia shuffled a bit, "I guess... but... you could... visit... you know?"

I smiled at her, holding her hand, "Of course I will."

Silvia smiled back, "I'll look forward to it."

Silvia turned around and walked into her pod. When she turned around, I waved at her. It seemed to reassure her as she got into it.

I walked over to it and placed a hand over my heart, "Gedo Garde voir Goi."

Silvia suddenly perked up, gasping with a deep blush as the pod closed on her. She placed a hand on the screen as I placed my hand on it. Then, I jumped back as the drop pod launched.

As I stared at the gloor, Hailey asked, "What did you say?:

I smiled to myself, "Nothing important."

Hailey shook her head, "What am I going to do with you?"

I turned to face her, "You know you couldn't live without me."

Hailey pulled out a letter from her pocket, "Speaking of living without, here."

I looked at the letter, taking it, "What is it?"

Hailey placed her hand on my shoulder, "A love letter from your girl. See ya Romeo."

Hailey walked off, allowing me to go back to my room. I didn't open it, but I felt strange. What I said to her... I said, You are my precious heart. In her language, that's like a marriage proposal. It sounds like nothing to us humans, but I can tell. It made her so happy on the inside. Once I was back in my room, I finally opened the letter.

It said...

 _Dear Rui,_

 _Never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd meet a human like you. You're more than just information. You're more than just a tool. I wish we met on better terms because... well... we may never see each other again. I still see that place... a place for us back on my planet. I really want to live there with you one day... but I don't know if I can. I'm scared Rui. I didn't want you to know, but as I write this, my heart is hurting. Despite that, I still went home because I needed to atone for my crimes. I murdered my leader and... I hurt you. I... need to be punished, but if I live, I promise to make this up to you. You're a wonderful male. So kind and smart. I think that's what got everyone to trust you. You're a great person. It's very difficult to describe you because of that. With every challenge, you seem to never waver in your heart. That's what is most important to us gardevoir. Our heart means everything and... you're my precious heart. I want us to be together forever, so please... if we meet again... be with me forever. If I die, I beg you to forgive my kind. It's my fault, not theirs. I love you Rui. Now and forever, my spirit will always be waiting in our special place. You know where that is. Goodbye Rui... but hopefully not forever._

A picture of Silvia fell to the floor, so I picked it up. She has a happy smile with a wink. She held up a hand with a finger up as her other hand rubbed her stomach. When the realization hit me, I knew what the picture hinted at. Next... a tear drop hit the letter and picture.

* * *

 **(Boom, yes. It just ended there. I'm really sorry this chapter wasn't the best. I hope you all can forgive me for the Wai for such a terrible half ending. It's not over, obviously, but the next chapter will be a while. Please, as always, tell me what you thought in a review, favorite and follow to support me, and always be awesome.)**


End file.
